


A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning

by SuperEagle



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crossover, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperEagle/pseuds/SuperEagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Last Battle with Voldemort. To defeat his enemy, Harry receives a new power. However, he can't stand to live in the UK anymore, so he plans to move to America to start a new life and go to college. There, he befriends Sam and Jessica whom he falls in love with little does he know that soon he and they will face more evil in his life then ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Single Lone Survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on my fanfic page under my author name david9999.  
> But on here is the updated version with some fanart and more on the way.

****

 

**Cover minp made by http://juice4711.livejournal.com/**

**Please do not take it and post it anywhere else!**

**A Bloody Red Dawn and a New Beginning.**

_Thanks to my old Beta reader, called Mistress Ashley's, who helped me the first time around. And it goes without saying how much I owe and eternally grateful to my current Beta Reader, Ryder and my friend Jasmin they are without a doubt the greatest J without them I would have given up on this fic and deleted it ages ago. Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Eric Kripke created Supernatural. I do not own either of the Books, Films or the TV-Show by CW Television Network. It will have both a mix of slash and het if you don’t like it I would suggest you read something else. --_

\- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

**Chapter 1 A Single Lone Survivor**

 

The End of Voldemort’s 2nd War was fast drawing to a close at long last! The finale Battle at _**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardr**_ y was a terrible and bloody one. Almost all of the staff and students died while fighting Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Only Harry Potter, a young black haired seventeen year old wizard student, stood fighting nearly alone with The Dark Lord, his other friend’s died earlier along with his red haired girlfriend Ginny Weasley were killed earlier in during the skirmish but he didn’t know that yet. Only his two best friend’s Ron Weasley a red haired young pureblood wizard who’s older twin brother died earlier in the fight saving his life and was trying to save his two remaining friend’s, he was busy dueling Lucius Malfoy and was trying to hit him with a shouted “ **Petrificus Totalus** ” to bind him. But Lucius kept blocking it while throwing his own “ **Crucio** ” unforgivable curse. In addition, his other friend Hermione Granger a young brown haired muggleborn witch who was fighting as hard as she could to save her friend’s life against the evil cruel insane witch Bellatrix Lestrange. All six fighters circled each other, each looking for an opportunity to kill their opponent in this deadly duel. “Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. However, not for long, you will die here today Potter. And there is nothing you can do to stop it this time.” Voldemort was mocking him. Voldemort started to raise his wand in his pale hand preparing to cast the killing curse at him. “You might kill me Tom, but there will always be someone there to stop you in the end” the young wizard replied. Pointing his wand in a familiar gesture at him, Tom Marvelo Riddle, aka ‘I am Lord Voldemort’, answered. “We shall see; goodbye, Harry Potter.” He then raised his wand and shouted, “ **Avada Kedavra**.” Harry, tired from what felt like hours of fighting, tried his hardest to throw himself to the side. When he heard a voice yells out “Harry Look out!” He felt someone hitting him in the side and saw to his horror it was his best mate Ron is lying on the ground. Ron died due from both his wounds from his fight with Lucius and the killing curse. Harry lay on the ground panting from exhaustion. He hefted himself painfully from the ground, with grunt of pain barely giving him time to regain his balance before he returned with a spell of his own. “ **Reducto** ” The curse flew through the air, and Harry watched in horror as it was batted from the air with a negligent wave of Voldemort’s hand, the Dark Lord was still fresh and new.

Nevertheless, poor Harry was shaking and near absolute exhaustion. He wouldn’t be able to put up much more of a fight for very long. This fear was proven correct when Voldemort’s wand spat out another Killing Curse. As Harry watched the eerie, green Killing Curse ruffling his hair as it passed moving towards him, he knew in his heart of heart’s that this was it there was no way out for him this time. As the deadly, green light hit, he thought he heard someone yell out his name then he heard a laugh, the light was fading from his eyes and he saw his whole life flash before him from Voldemort killing his mother and father James and Lily, to his childhood growing up with the Dursleys to attending to Hogwarts for the first time and meeting Ron and Hermione all the way right up to now his death, he wished there was something, anything, he could do to stop this madness. Then in his tried dying mind he felt a powerful ancient presence slip though his week Occlumency Shields. _“Who or what are you??_ ” He asked nervously. The mysterious presence spoke in his mind: “ _you wish to have a chance to stop this wizard, do you?”_ It asked him. Harry thought carefully before he answered. _“Yes, I wish I could stop him before he destroys what’s left of the Wizarding and the Muggle one too.”_ The voice replied, _“So be it, I shall grant you this new power and I shall help you when you most need it but beware, when the time comes at some point in the future I shall be back to ask something of you in return. You will have no choice but to do as I say or I shall take your soul to hell or purgatory but never ever lose the three hallows in your possession for if you do the consequences will be dire for everybody until we meet again young wizard!”_

As Harry was revived from his death he got up to see a shocked Voldemort who immediately stopped laughing over the death of his enemy. “What, but ... how in Merlin’s name are you alive, boy? I killed you,” spluttered the Dark Lord in disbelieve “I don’t have a clue Tom, but I know now that I have the power to stop you forever.” The young man replied, watching fear form in the Dark Lord’s eyes. An idea popped into Harry’s head, making him raises both of his wands, his own phoenix feather wand in his left hand and in his right hand was the Elder wand. He then said, “Say goodbye, Tom Riddle,” and he shouted, “ **Incendio.** ” And a huge fireball hit Voldemort dead on target while with his left hand after he dropped his phoenix feather wand that was damaged from the fire spell the young wizard lunched bolts of bright white lightning at his enemy. To the surprise of them both, Voldemort crumbled to the ground, screaming in both pain and anger “Ahhh, you can’t do this to me, Potter. I am immortal. I can not DIE!” However, the truth was lying in front of their eyes. With his dying breath, Harry’s enemy said, “You may have killed me now, Potter, but the war between good and evil is far from over.” As Harry watched his mortal enemy die, he saw a great big cloud of blackness leave the body that was his last Horcrux as he was about to raise his wand again, he got the urge to raise his left hand again and shoot a more powerful version of the white lighting at the black cloud. It yelled in pain before vanishing into thin air. Harry lay panting on the ground looking at his hand. Frightened, he yelled, “What was that?”“What is happening to me?”

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

As Harry looked among the ruins of what was once a great castle, a school for more then one thousand years, as well the place he called home, and he saw the body of Ron who had died, wand in his hand from fighting Lucius Malfoy and also saved his life earlier. “Ron you cannot die here, not when we are this close to ending this the young man sobbed” He kept looking. Not far away, the body of Hermione laid, wand still in her hand, with a very dead Bellatrix Lestrange. His tears flowed down his face, wiping his cheeks clean of grime, blood, and dust before falling on his best female friend’s cheek, forming a black tear on the very dirty face. “Hermione, not you too” Goodbye, sister of my heart, I hope you and Ron will be happier in the next life.” He kept on walking, wishing in his heart that the next person would not be someone he knew and loved. To his horror, Harry saw Ginny’s body. Ginny, who had earlier died while fighting two Death Eaters, and taking them down with her “Ginny, my love, you can’t die, not here, not like this. We were going to get married, remember?” He closed her eyes and kissed her bloody red lips. “Good-bye, my love, I will always remember and love you.” “Goodbye until we meet again.” Harry buried the bodies of his friends as well as the rest of the staff of Hogwarts. Walking around, he found and buried the rest of the bodies he found, ranging from students he learned with to those he had barely known.

Finally, he met Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor’s ghost. “So, the Last Battle is over at last, but at such a great cost.” “All those who should have had a future, snuffed out, what will you do now, Harry?” “Will you stay and help us rebuild or will you disappear?” “ I would not blame you, for you suffered so much.” Came from the whispery voice of Sir Nick, “I do not know, Nick, but I think I will leave.” “Too many memories, mostly sad, are connected to the Wizarding world.”

“Maybe going somewhere else will help.” An idea popped into his head. “I heard that America is a great place for those who are magical to disappear. It is vast and considered uncivilized. Nobody will be looking for me there.” The idea seemed more and more appealing. Harry did not think it was weird for him to have such an idea in his head, almost as if somebody, or something, was controlling his thoughts and feelings. For all his sadness and grief had mysteriously stayed low, not allowing him to want to join his friends in death. “Maybe I can go to college, I think Hermione would have loved that.”

“And try to figure out what I will do with my future.” “It will also help me find a way to control this weird power without the others shunning me for something I do not know how to use.” The ghost nodded at this. “Good luck, young Harry, may light shine your way.”

A few days later, Harry went to the _**Leaky Cauldron**._ He walked by Tom, the bar keeper, and the other people who were having a drink or a meal, and exited the pub to go to _**Diagon Alley**_ and, by consequence, _**Gringotts**._ It was amazing what a baseball cap, some colored contacts, and a black leather jacket could do to hide a person’s appearance, without making it suspicious. Of course, the colored contacts were just in case, since the scar was the only visible thing that showed who he was. As he entered the bank, he saw the goblins were busy as ever. Looking around, he found the first Goblin who had brought him to his vault when he was just an eleven-years-old boy. He went towards him. “Griphook, may I borrow a moment of your time, please?” Looking up, Griphook saw a teenaged boy with a baseball cap and blue eyes. Suspicious, the goblin replied, “Yes of course. How can help you? Please inform me also to how you knew my name.” Harry laughed and removed the cap. “Surely you have not forgotten my voice; you were the first goblin who took me to my vault when I visited this place for the first time.” At the site of the famous lightning bolt scar, Griphook recognized the speaker. He sat up straighter and waited for this particular customer to continue. “I would like to take convert half of my vault into Muggle money.” “I plan to go live in America. Is there a way for me to have my money without having to go to Gringotts every time?” “Oh, before I forget, I will need a valid passport and visa to go live there. Could you take care of that, please? ”Griphook was smiling, which wasn’t a pleasant thing with all those teeth that were ... filed? “Right away, sir, the paperwork shall be done free of charge as a thanks for getting rid of You-Know-Who.”

“As for your money problem, Gringotts shall provide you with a magical credit card. It will automatically convert your money into any currency in the Muggle world. However, there shall be a small fee. Twenty galleons for the credit card and at the end of the month, 3 percent of the total sum of money that was spent during the month shall be taken as a currency converting charge.” “We still have to run a business but I think that the first six months shall be free of charge for helping us. We will not be doing this afterwards.” “Thank you for this generous reward. I am grateful since I know how you goblins love your money, no disrespect of course.” “None taken, here is your credit card, visa, and passport. If you need to come visit us again, please owl us so that we can send you a portkey to the new location of Gringotts in America. We change locations every two months.” Harry took everything and Apparated out of _**Diagon Alley**_ with a crack. Harry chose to leave by flying from _**Heathrow Airport**_ on an airplane. Looking out the window, he thought to himself, “I wonder, what will the future hold?” and promptly fell asleep on the ride that will change his life.

\-------- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. --------

After Harry’s flight from Heathrow Airport into _**Huntsville International Airport USA**_ , was a long and tiring trip for him he used a pay call phone from the Airport to get a taxi. A few min’s later it arrived and made his way to the _**AMND**_ ( _ **American- Magical- National -Defense**_ ) Building which was in charge of all the magical people who come in and out of the USA to make sure they do not cause any trouble to the rest of the population and they sometimes work with the hunters group too although not very often as both groups don’t really like teaming up together.

He got out of the cab and met one of the guard’s at the door in front of the building and told him where to go and went up the lift to the 4th room and met a person in charge. “Ah good morning Mr Potter we knew you were coming I am glad to hear that the war over in the UK is over at last. Now let’s see your papers” Harry handed them over to man. The man cheeked them over and said, “Everything is in the clear you are free to go.” Harry smiled at him and said “thanks.”

As Harry walked out of the AMND he quickly unshrunk his trunk and Transfigured it into a nice looking backpack he hooked it over his shoulders and started walking around the big city which was a very different to that of London or Diagon Alley he saw a bus stop and waited until the next bus came when it did. He asked the driver if there are any good places to stay for the night or more and the driver told him about this backpacker hotel which was a two blocks away.

The bus arrived right outside the hotel and Harry got off the bus and made his way inside he looked around the place and how it had a bright and cheerful it was. He made his way to the reception desk and asked the receptionist who was helping out some other traveler and guest’s and asked her “Could I book a room for two weeks please? Maybe more depending on how things go as I have just arrived in the USA today.” “Sure that is fine, do you have a Passport and some ID?” Harry showed her both and the lady she smiled and said “That will be $150 please for the two weeks” Harry used his credit card and payed for it the lady showed up to his room which was a mixed dorm room for 8 people he made his way inside the dorm everyone one called out a “Hello” Harry replied with a “Hello” too and made his to the room’s locker and put his backpack in the rooms locker and then locked it and started to get to know the other guests and they all chatted and relaxed until it was time for them to go to sleep.

The next day he got owl letter from his godson’s godmother Andromeda who asked him to floo over to her home in Ireland after having some breakfast and saying goodbye to the other guests for the moment he left the hotel and made his way into the American magical district and used the public floo and arrived in the home of Andromeda and Ted Tonks. Both of them were angry with Harry for suddenly leaving and not telling them even if they did understand why. Harry is very fond of his little godson Teddy Lupin. All three of them started talking over what should happen to Teddy and who he should stay with and raise him after a long and hard decision they decided it would be best for Teddy to stay with Andromeda and Ted as they are his grandparents, But only until such time for Harry to get settled into his new life and find somewhere to live and be safe to keep raising Teddy as Andromeda and Ted were getting on in years. They said their goodbyes and Harry flooed back to the USA. Harry returned to the hotel and started looking at the job board to see if there were any jobs going. He saw there was a part-time job in a junkyard called _**Singer Salvage Yard**_ in _**Sioux Falls, South Dakota**_. He thought to himself “Yeah that’s will be a good place as any and I always did enjoy fixing up Sirius’s old flying motorbike.” He gave a small grin. And made his way over to the receptionist and asked her to put his name down for the job and then went out to a nearby cafe and got him a hotdog for lunch, and kept on exploring the city.

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker.

\--- Coming Soon Chapter 2 A Fresh Start and a Time to Work Hope you all liked this.


	2. A Fresh Start and a Time to Work

**A Bloody Red Dawn and a New Beginning**

 

_Thanks to my old Beta readers, called Mistress Ashley's and lisakodysam who helped me the first time around with the first, second and third chapters fourth and 5th chapters And it goes without saying how much I owe and eternally grateful to my current Beta Reader, Ryder and my friend Jasmin they are without a doubt the greatest J without them I would have given up on this fic and deleted it ages ago._

_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Eric Kripke created Supernatural. I do not own either of the Books, Films or the TV-Show by CW Television Network._

_The Pairing will be Sam/Jessica/Harry. It will have both a mix of slash and het if you don’t like it I would suggest you read something else._

_\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---_

**Chapter 2 A Fresh Start and a Time to Work**

A month after Harry arrived in the USA; he started working for a middle-aged man called Bobby Singer who was in charge of his _**Salvage Yard called Singer Salvage Yard**_   in

 _ **Sioux Falls, South Dakota.**_ Harry was enjoying his time working part-time at Bobby’s and fixing up old and used car’s he was also busy saving up to go to university in the near future. He was on a tray under the hood of an old green car that was badly dented with oil and grease on his face and arms, with a wrench in a hand when all of a sudden he heard a loud bang! He hit his head under the car with a yelp “Ouch what in the name of Merlin was that bang?” He muttered.

When he got up from under the car he saw an old looking brown truck in front of Bobby’s house, when he heard the sounds of raised voices and the start of a heated augment between Bobby and another older man he slowly made his way towards the house with the wrench still in his left hand and started listening in on them and be nearby just in case Bobby needed some help. “You have a lot nerve John! “ “Sam wants to into good university and what did you do? You tell him to get out! “

“Not only that but you then suddenly leaves Dean in a middle of a hunt? You call yourself their farther I say you’re still more like the colonel you used to be in the army then their dad!” Oh yes that was the stern voice of Bobby right there all right. Harry gave a small sarcastic smile to himself. It seemed almost normal so it couldn’t be an angry client.

“Listen to me Bobby I raised Sam in the hunting things, knowing about things in the darkness. He wants to turn his back on it, become “normal” then so be it but until he grows up I’ll have nothing more to do with him. As for Dean, he’s a big boy now he can take care of himself.

However, enough of that, I found a lead to the demon that killed Mary. But I need information that you only have, so please helped me out one last time so that I can kill this damn thing and get back to my older boy.” The gruff voice came from a man in his late-forties early fifties he had short, black hair with a bit of grey that curled slightly framed his face, a couple of days’ worth of beard, and two piercing eyes that even if Harry couldn’t see them, he could feel them. He was slightly taller than Bobby was and had a muscular frame. He was dangerous man almost bit like a predator. All of a sudden John stiffened.

“Bobby do you have someone else here?” he asked suspiciously. “Yes I’m employing a young man part-time to help me fixed up the used car’s why do you want to know?” Bobby asked him confused. “Because I think we are not alone in our conversation.” John replied. Bobby just gowned “dam you brat you have such bad timing.” Oh yes that was the stern voice of Bobby right there all right. Harry gave a small sarcastic smile to himself. It seemed almost normal so it couldn’t be an angry client. “Listen to me Bobby I raised Sam in the hunting things, knowing about things in the darkness. He wants to turn his back on it, become “normal” then so be it but until he grows up I’ll have nothing more to do with him. As for Dean, he’s a big boy now he can take care of himself.

However, enough of that, I found a lead to the demon that killed Mary. But I need information that you only have, so please helped me out one last time so that I can kill this damn thing and get back to my older boy.” The gruff voice came from a man in his late-forties early fifties he had short, black hair with a bit of grey that curled slightly framed his face, a couple of days’ worth of beard, and two piercing eyes that even if Harry couldn’t see them, he could feel them. He was slightly taller than Bobby was and had a muscular frame. He was dangerous man almost bit like a predator. All of a sudden John stiffened. “Bobby do you have someone else here?” he asked suspiciously. “Yes I’m employing a young man part-time to help me fixed up the used car’s why do you want to know?” Bobby asked him confused. “Because I think we are not alone in our conversation.” John replied. Bobby just gowned and muttered “Dam you brat you have such awful timing…”

“Harry, get your butt over here right now” Bobby yelled. “I’m coming, hold your horses old man,” replied Harry as he came slowly walking inside to where he knew Bobby and John were waiting for him. “So were listening to our chat, huh boy?” asked John. “Yes I was” Harry nodded compliantly. ” So Bobby who is the angry creep? Harry asked him. “Why you,” John growled as he took a step forward towards Harry. In addition, Harry held out the wench threateningly to John in return. “Oh for the love of…calm down, John,” said Bobby said, shaking his head in exasperation. “And you, boy, don’t annoy him.” “So, who is he?” John asked. “This kid is Harry he’s been staying with me for a month now, working for me on the old cars here. “Yeah, it’s been interesting working on the old cars and fixing them back up, plus annoying Bobby is always fun,” said Harry. “Anyways, I better get back inside and clean up a bit.” “I’ll keep working on the car later Bobby it still need’s a lot of work and we need to order some new parts for it too and it was good meeting you, John, even if I still think you’re a creep,” Harry said with a cheeky grin.

As Harry walked further inside into Bobby’s house, he overheard John saying to Bobby, “there is something very strange about that kid.” “Hmm, maybe,” said Bobby.

As Harry made his way further in Bobby’s home he quickly made his dinner, cleaned the dishes, and made his way upstairs to take a shower. Harry made his way towards the shower in his bedroom; he stripped down and stepped under the hot water. As he washed all the dirt and grease from his body, he thought back to the last battle.

 _(Flashback the year is 1997, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were all 17 years old. As they were talking about the final battle that everybody knew would happen in the morning. “Guys,” called Harry, “I think we should let Voldemort kill me; if he does, maybe he will die for good? The prophecy does state that neither can live while the other survives, maybe if I die, he will die as well,” Harry speculated. “What, are you crazy?” yelled Ginny as she looked at her boyfriend in shock and horror. “I agree with Ginny,” Hermione said firmly, “that’s too risky; we don’t know for sure if that would even work, and if it didn’t you will have died for nothing.” The war might not have been going on long, but it was vicious enough that they would all give their lives to make it end. The thought of Harry giving his life to end the war ripped at their hearts, but could they really put their wants over the lives and freedom of the entire Wizarding World?“ It could work; I mean, if You-Know-Who’s Death Eaters can’t kill Harry because of the prophecy, then when it comes down to it, the fight between him and You-Know-Who would depend on who is the strongest in the fight and who can last the longest,” argued Ron. “All we have to do is keep the rest of the Death Eaters at bay so Harry can fight You-Know-Who without anything getting in his way.” “We all will do what we can, to buy Harry the time he needs,” the Order members vowed. “We too will help Harry out,” said Ginny and Hermione. “Hey, you three,” said Harry, “don’t any of you go dying on me, you hear? Because we have all come too far now to go dying when we are this close to finishing this once and for all; I couldn’t handle it if you all went, died on me, and left me. Behind” said Harry as he looked at his three friends closely. “Don’t worry mate, we’ll be fine,” Ron assured with a negligent wave of his hand. “Ron is right for once,” everyone smiled, ignoring Ron’s indignant outburst, while Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes. “As I was saying before someone butted in,” she gave a light jab towards Ron, “I know plenty of spells that should keep Voldemort’s dark creatures at bay, so you won’t have to worry about the vampires and werewolves getting in your way.” “The DA and I can use the **Patronus** spell to keep the Dementors at bay,” Ginny added. “Don’t worry so much, love, everything will be fine you will see” Ginny soothed as she kissed Harry lovingly on the lips. “Hey, you two get a room,” Ron and the twins, Fred and George Weasley, yelled. “Oh, leave them alone, you guys, let them find happiness while they can,” Hermione chided._ _(End Flashback)_

You were wrong, my love,” Harry whispered, ignoring the tears dripping from his cheeks as he finished drying off. “It didn’t work out as we all hoped, and now Teddy and I and his grandparents are all that’s left. ”I miss you guys, all of you, thought Harry sadly. “I can promise you all this, I’ll make sure Teddy grows up in a better world, a safer world. I’ll do my best to try and to hold back the darkness that is going to soon hit our world for as long as I can, so that Teddy, Bobby and everyone else can live in peace but I know I’ll need to leave soon, to get a better education so I can fit in the muggle world and blend better. I just hope I’ll get the time I need,” said Harry as he looked out his bedroom window. A few weeks later John left Bobby’s place a week later so he could keep looking for the demon that killed his wife Mary as well as finding a way to get rid of it. Meanwhile Harry stayed with Bobby for the next three months.

He drove an old burgundy Dodge Charger ‘75 that was a gift from Bobby as thanks for all his hard work and was intent on using it as his college car. Harry went through a long list looking for a good university where he could get a good education; he chose Stanford from the list of respectable schools. He parked his Dodge Charger ’75, got out and locked his car with the key. The key went into his pocket next to his wallet. His wands (both Holly which he was still trying to fix and the Elder wand) were in forearm holsters for easy access. Harry murmured to himself, “I can’t believe this size of the place, it’s huge,” as he was taking in the whole 33.1 km campus. “It’s going to take me a good while to find my way around here.” As he was making his way inside the campus, carrying his books, and looking around he bumped into a young blonde woman. She was also hurrying; carrying a bagful of books and ending up on her bum along with Harry. ”Excuse me, I am so sorry about that,” said Harry as he picked himself up, piling his books on one side as the woman did for her own “Can you tell me where the Dean of the campus is please? I need to see him and to find out where I am staying and studying. My name’s Harry Potter pleased to me you,” he asked sheepishly, offering his hand to her. She pulled herself up with his offered hand, picking up her pile of books and haphazardly shoving them back into her bag.

"Hi there, my name is Jessica Moore. Pleased to meet you too, Harry. Sorry I didn't see you, I wasn't watching where I was going." Jessica admits shyly, a blush emphasizing her cheeks." You must be new here, since it's the start of the term and all.” “Yes I’m new here.” said Harry, shrugging. “Erm, about my question? “ “Sure,” Jess chirruped, “He should be up the next two flights of stairs, in his office and it’s on the left. You can’t miss it.” “Thanks Jess, you’ve been a great help. Once I get settled in would you like to catch up sometime?” Harry asked, smiling genuinely. “Sure Harry. I’d like hanging out with you too. You can often find me in my dorm, which is number 7 or in the pool or library; anyways I have to go or I’ll be late for class, bye Harry!” Jess called back as she walked away. A short while later, after Harry finished meeting the Dean, he was on his way to find his dorm, which was number 15, “Phew,” he muttered to himself

“That was a lot of stairs, I really hope there’s a gym on campus or I’m in trouble; especially since I’m out of shape. Now to find my roommate called Samuel Win-something… I hope he is a nice guy and not some kind of weird person.” He walked up to the door and knocked. A man (around his age) opened the door, “Hello, you must be my new roommate called Harry Potter right?” "Yes," Harry answered, "I'm your new roommate; your name is Samuel Win-something right?" “I prefer Sam Winchester.” Sam said with a smile, “Would you like to come in and put away your books and stuff?” “Sure, that will be great.” Harry grinned, as he took a liking to Sam already. As Harry was unpacking his belongings he looked around their room they share and liked what he saw.

**This is a minp of Harry meeting Sam for the first time please do not take!**

There was a bunk bed, 3 book shelves which was more than enough for all their books, 2 stacks of different kind of music CD’s & DVD’s, a small TV, DVD player, 2 wardrobe racks for both of their clothes, a kitchenette and a bathroom. Packing away the last of his stuff, taking an interest in his roommate, he asked Sam what he was into. “Well,” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “I’m into myths & legends, the occult, although I don’t use magic, and I like to go running as often as I can. “ “I also like to go to the gym and I’m studying to be a law student. How about you Harry?” “Nice Sam,” Harry countered wryly, “Well I’m into the occult too, and I don’t use magic either, I want to sign up for the gym since all those stairs are a killer. I like to go swimming and have kept practicing martial arts, and I’m studying to be a history student.” “That’s great, Harry. Maybe we could spar each other sometime. How about I show you around the rest of the campus? As well as show you where the mess hall is, it’s where most of us have lunch or dinner, plus I can also show you some of the shops here too, one of them is a nice 2nd hand book shop.” Sam said enthusiastically. “Yeah, that’s be great and you can show me where my exam will take place, because I’m hopelessly lost in this big maze of a place.” laughs Harry. “I know what you mean Harry,” Sam chuckles as they walk to the door and open it. “I was the same when I came here a few days ago, come on then.” He had a contagious grin that Harry found himself copying as Sam threw an arm around his shoulders.

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

Over the next four months, Harry settled into life at the university. His friendships with Sam and Jessica were progressing a lot more than before and they were all now good friends. “Come on, Harry. We are going to be late for class if you don’t hurry up!” called Sam. “Hang on, Sam, I am coming, I’m just locking up our dorm, because the last thing we want is for someone to break into our rooms,” Harry replied. “Well then, let’s go, I’ve got to sit down for my pre-law exam today in a few min,” said Sam. “Only you would pick such a hard exam to do Sam, at least studying history is a bit easier,” joked Harry as they were walking along the college campus. “Hey!” Sam protested, “pre-law isn’t that hard; you just don’t want to work too hard; why, I’ll never understand.” “Come on, Sam, we’ve got to go to class and then we are meeting up with Jess later for dinner.” A few hours later after they finished their exams, Sam and Harry went to the gym, where Sam was doing some push ups and Harry was on the exercise bike. “Phew,” said Harry, “that is harder than it looks.” “What should we do now, Sam?” asked Harry. “What do you think about us having a spar? Let’s see what you can do,” grinned Sam.

“Oh, come on, Sam; I’m tired,” moaned Harry. “Nope, you’re not going to get out of it this time,” Sam answered, and he got into a fighting stance. "Oh, alright, why not? At least you won't hit me so hard, hopefully,” replied Harry. Harry paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to his left, Harry turned and lashed out blindly, and felt his fist connect with muscled flesh, hearing a soft “Oomph” from Sam. Sam recovered and punched forward. Harry ducked just in time. He then kicked at Sam who bent backward and felt the kick go past his nose. Harry turned at the sound of running feet. A body ran into him as he stood there. He hit the floor with a thundering crash. Harry could feel the bruises on his chest and he got up, wincing in pain.

“All right Sam you win, I can see I need some more practice,” laughed Harry. “Yeah, I think so too, Harry,” laughed Sam, “it was a good try, though, and you nearly had me there for a moment,” Sam answered and they shook each others hands. "Well, you and I had better get ready; there’s only…” He looked at his watch, “an hour left before we have to meet Jess, because she will be waiting for us so I can drive all of us for dinner at that new Italian restaurant downtown,” said Harry. "Oh, right,” said Sam, “Do we need anything interesting to wear, because I don’t have much.” Sam rubbed his head in embarrassment. Harry shook his head.

"Nah, it’s cool; three of us will be fine, it’s just casual wear tonight.” “Jess is a little annoyed with us though, ‘because she wanted to spend some time with us lately, but we have been busy, what with all our exams and moving some new second-hand stuff for our dorm,” Harry answered. “True, but we will make it up to her tonight. Come on, we’d better get cleaned up.” “Good thing you have a car, we will need it for tonight since we also wanted to check out that new Star Wars movie at the cinema,” replied Sam. As they were getting changed, Harry couldn’t help but look at Sam, and realize how handsome and tall he looked. Moreover, he saw Sam shyly checking him out of the corner of his eye. They met up with Jess an hour later outside of her dorm. “Yay!” exclaimed Jess, “Are we all set for a big night out in the town?” Jess asked them. “Yep, we are both ready to go,” said Sam and Harry. As Harry unlocked his car, Sam helped Jess into it. Once she was safely in, Sam sat in the passenger seat as Harry sat in the driver’s seat.

When they were all ready, Harry started up the car and they headed downtown to the restaurant. As the three of them entered the restaurant,

This minp was made again by http://juice4711.livejournal.com/ **please don't take it!.**

Harry went to the main desk and told the waiter, “We have a table for three under the name of Potter.” “Yes sir, right this way,” said the waiter politely, leading them to table number six. The waiter asked them, “What would you all have?” as he gave each of them a menu. Sam, Jess and Harry, looked through their menus. “I’ll have the Bacon Carbonara, with some salad and garlic bread please,” said Jess. “Yes madam and you sir?” said the waiter. “I’ll have the Carne Pizzaiola with rice, please,” said Sam. “Yes sir, and you?” the waiter asked Harry. “I’ll have the Fettuccine Alfredo, with some salad and garlic bread please,” Harry replied. “Very good, what would you and your friends like to drink?” asked the waiter. “Um,” Sam mumbled, “all of us will have a glass of the Bombino Bianco wine please.” “Ok, your meals will not be long,” the waiter, told them, and then left to get their meals ready. Harry, Jess and Sam were talking about a whole bunch of different subjects. “So, Harry, you never did get a chance to tell me why you wanted to move over to this side of the pond,” Jess asked. “Yes Harry, I wanted to know that too,” Sam replied with a smile. “Did you leave to get away from marriage?” Sam asked him cheekily.

“Oh, very funny Sam,” Harry rolled his eyes, “but no, Jess, that wasn’t it at all; I wanted to get away from a few things and start a new life for myself later on once I find a home for myself bring my little godson, Teddy over here to live with me.” said Harry. “We didn’t know were a godfather,” said Sam and Jess in surprise. “So, where is he?” asked Jess. “He’s staying with grandparents” said Harry. “What about you, Jess, what you have been studying on?” asked Harry. “Oh, I’m studying to be a nurse so I can get a job at the hospital,” said Jess. “Cool, aren’t we a smart bunch,” grinned Harry. “Yes we are,” said Sam, “We are the lucky trio.” “And we will make our own luck and let nothing get in our way,” smiled Jess. A short while later after they finished their dinner, Harry was paying the bills for all of them, over the protests of Sam and Jess. As they were heading back to Harry’s car in the parking lot with the intention of going to the cinema, Sam yelled in excitement, “Now!” He grabbed Jess and Harry by their arms. “Let’s go and see Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace.” “Hey,” Jess whispered to Harry, “Sam’s a little bit crazy, isn’t he?” “Yeah,” laughed Sam, “but that’s why you guys love me, isn’t it?” “Yeah,” smiled Harry. “We do.”

**_A/N I'll add another pic tomorrow._ **

Coming soon Chapter 3 An Encounter with a Demon and a Brother.


	3. An Encounter with a Demon and a Brother

_Thanks to my old Beta readers, called isakodysam who helped me the first time around with the first, second and third chapters fourth and 5th chapters And it goes without saying how much I owe and eternally grateful to my current Beta Reader, Ryder and my friend Jasmin they are without a doubt the greatest J without them I would have given up on this fic and deleted it ages ago._

_Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Eric Kripke created Supernatural. I do not own either of the Books, Films or the TV-Show by CW Television Network._

_The Pairing will be Sam/Jessica/Harry. It will have both a mix of slash and het if you don’t like it I would suggest you read something else._

_\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---_

_There is also a lemon too in this chapter._

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning**

**Chapter 3 An Encounter with a Demon and a Brother.**

 

_Flashback 22 years ago Location: Lawrence, Kansas USA Inside Mary and John Winchesters home. Sam (6 months old.) is sleeping in his crib. Mary is carrying in her oldest son Dean (4 years old) and is setting him down beside the crib. “Come on and say goodnight to your younger brother.” Said Mary. “Goodnight Sam.” Said Dean. “Goodnight love and sweet dreams” said Mary John walked up to them,” Hey, Dean.” Said John. “Daddy.” Said Dean. “Hey, little man. So what do you think? You think Sammy is ready to toss around a football yet?” said John. “No Daddy.” Said Dean. “No? I guess your right” smiled John. “Do you have him?” asked Mary. “Yeah I got him, sweet dreams Sam” said John and picked up a sleepy Dean in his arms. Later during the night inside Marys and John’s Bedroom, Mary woke up and heard strange noises over the baby monitor. “John?” asks Mary. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Mary walks over and see’s a figure in shadows, over Sam’s crib and guess’s it must be John. “John? Is he hungry? Said Mary. “Shhh” said the figure in shadows. “Alright” said Mary. Inside the hallway the lights are flickering as Mary walks down the hallway, she stops by a lamp on the wall and taps it, frowning. In the living Room, John has finely fallen asleep after watching a war movie. Mary walks in and sees him and worked out that the figure in Sam;s nursery isn’t John at all. She is running back upstairs and yells “Sam!” Mary ran in Sam’s nursery and stops suddenly, seeing something. John woke up with a start hearing Mary scream; he is running upstairs and is yelling her name in panic. As John ran into Sam’s room, he hears everything in the room is too quiet. “Mary are you there?” asks John before he sees Sam in his crib. “Hey Sammy. You all right?” said John. John is looking inside Sam’s crib and see’s something wet is dripping onto his pillow. John is reaching out to touch it, and another drop - of blood - falls on his hand. Terrified, he looks up. He sees Mary plastered to the ceiling, bleeding from the abdomen, staring open-mouthed at him. He yells her name. “Mary!” And Mary bursts into flames; the fire spreads over the ceiling. John bundles Sam out of his crib and runs into the hallway. In the hallway Dean ran into John. ”Daddy, what’s going on?” said Dean in panic. “Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don’t look back. Now Dean go!” said John. Dean runs outside holding Sam in his arms, then stops and looks looking back at the house. “_

_It’s OK Sammy” Dean murmurs, wondering who was reassuring who. John came barreling out of the burning house, scooping up Dean (who was still holding Sam) and carries them both to safety. “It’s OK, I gotcha.” Said John. Later on the fire department had arrived and is putting out the flames. The police keep several people gawking back. Pan over to the other side of the street, where John sits on the hood of the Impala, cradling Sam in his arms, Dean leaning on his side._

_-_ Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

 **Location: Stanford University, USA** Present Day 2003 Two years have passed since Sam, Jessica and Harry began dating each other. During that time, they all did well on their exams. Harry introduced Sam and Jess to little Teddy during the holidays when he brought him to stay at their Dorm for a few days; Sam  & Jess loved Teddy and thought he was a great kid. They had also moved into their own Apartment close to the campus. Jess and Sam were getting ready for this year’s Halloween party. Jess was wearing a very sexy nurse outfit and Sam was dressed in black pants bloody red color t-shirt. Normally everyone at Stanford was excited to go to the Halloween party; everyone except Harry that is, because to him it brought back too many painful memories. He watches in amusement as Jess keeps fussing over Sam. “Hey, what’s taking you so long?” “Oh come on, Harry, give me a break here,” groaned Sam, “You know how she is sometimes.” “I heard that Sam! If you keep this up, I’ll get you up to dance or sing on stage” Jess sniggered. They watched Sam face change into one of sheer horror at the idea. “Do I really have to go?” said Sam in his last attempt to get out of going to the party, even begging with his ‘puppy eyes.’ “I’m afraid so, now come on. We were supposed to be there 15 min ago,” she counters. “Harry are you sure you’ll be all right here by yourself?” said Sam.

"Yeah, I’ll be fine. I might watch then TV and head off to bed early; besides you two know how I feel about Halloween” Harry reassures Sam with a quick peck on the lips, doing the same to Jessica. “Alright if you’re sure… We’ll see you later then and we should be back around about 11pm.” “Go have fun you two.” Harry shooed them out of the apartment. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – At the bar Jess, Sam and one of their collage friends in a ghoul costume sit around a small table doing shots. “So here’s to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory. Jess said. “All right, all right, it’s not that big of a deal.” Sam mutters into his shot glass. “He acts all humble, but he scored a 174.” She says proudly, patting Sam’s arm. “Is that any good?” Their friend asks them. “Umm, yeah,” Jess said as though it were the most obvious thing ever. “So there you go, you are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!” their friend cheered. “Actually, I got an interview here on Monday. If it goes okay, I think I’ve got a shot at a full ride next year.” Sam says with a sheepish smile. “Hey! It’s going to go great,” Jess encouraged. “It had better.” he sighed, throwing back his shot. “How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?” their friend said. “Ah, they don’t know,” Sam prevaricated, pushing the attention off of himself. “Oh, I would be gloating! Why not?” “Because we’re not exactly the Brady’s…” Sam said. “And I’m not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?” “No!” they snapped in unison. Their friend saunters up to the bar anyway which leaves Jess and Sam alone. “You know, seriously, I’m proud of you. You’re going to knock 'em dead on Monday and you’re going to get that full ride. I know it.” Jess said softly, stroking his face with a gentle touch. “What would I do without you?” asks Sam. “You would crash and burn.” Jess says with a smirk and laughs at his shocked face, before pulling him in for a kiss.

It was almost 11pm and Harry was still reading with the TV on in the background, when Sam and Jess came home to their apartment and were a little bit drunk. “Hey guys. How was the party; was it any good?” Harry asks softly, closing his book and putting it down. “Yes it was fun and few of the women looked at Sam rather hungrily.” Jess giggles. “Yeah that was kinda scary,” Sam said sheepishly, his cheeks staining a light pink. “How about we end the night with a bag?” Jess asked Harry and Sam. “Sure,” Sam replied, whose blush went from light pink to red. “It sounds like this should be fun,” purred Harry, giving both of his lovers a lustful smirk.

**(There’s lemon ahead you have been warned.)**

They went into their bathroom, with Harry leading them by their hands. He swept Jess’s top over her head as Sam started to undo Harry’s t-shirt, he pulled it down and ran his big hands across Harry’s slim chest, feeling some of his chest hair and started to kiss him passionately, rubbing his muscles and nipping at his neck. Sam then undid his own top quickly and threw it aside; he then moved to Jess’s and started to stroking and kissing her. Harry left Jess and then moved to undo Sam’s trousers and pulled down his black boxers and then started to feel his large cock, before crouching down and sucking on his balls. Sam started to whisper, huskily, “Hey, if we don’t move now we won’t be able to have our shower; come on, let’s go.” They all were now naked and Harry turned on the water and they hopped inside, closing the glass shower door. Jess whispered to Sam, “Come here, you.” Sam slowly came over to her and pushed her against the glass wall of the shower, And started to kiss her again, with Harry joining in also kissing them both, Sam slowly took off her pants and then thrust inside her, both Jess and Sam was moaning, with Harry watching on and jerking off his cock. When they finished, with the warm water running over them, Harry walked up to them and asked Sam, nervously,“ Can I fuck you?” Sam and Jess looked at him and then at each other and smiled. “Sure Harry, just go easy, ok, this is another of my first times,” Sam told Harry, also nervously. “Of course I will; I haven’t done this before either,” Harry replied. He moved behind Sam, who had resumed thrusting into Jessica, grabbing a bottle of lube that was lying nearby. And started to finger him slowly with one finger at a time when Sam got used to the feeling, Harry put on a condom and grabbed his now lubed cock and put his other hand on Sam’s back as he slowly eased his way inside Sam. Sam stilled for a moment, wincing every now and then, as it was larger then his fingers he slowly got used to Harry being inside of him. “It’s ok, Harry, you can move, now,” Sam told him. Harry then thrust his cock all the way into Sam’s hole until he was buried up to his balls. Sam then started to fuck Jessica again. Jess was moving on Sam’s long cock, she shook her head and her blonde hair was moving along with her bouncing breasts, with Harry who still had his hand on Sam’s back as he was thrusting his cock inside of Sam. Jess, who was now becoming moist, panted, “I’m going to cum, you guys.” “Us, too”, moaned Sam and Harry, Jess was the first one to cum, her juices leaking out of her. Sam followed her shortly after, with his cock leaking his cum inside her. Harry followed them a few minutes later; he could feel his balls tighten up and his cock getting a little larger inside Sam. He thrust his cock as far as he could inside Sam until his pubic hair was buried, and moaned his name, “Sam!” and came deep inside of him. “Oh, Harry I can feel you in me,” moaned Sam. Harry then gently removed his now softening cock and took off the condom, lying with them on the shower floor, all panting heavily. Sam slowly took his own softening cock out of Jess “Oh man, that was so intense,” whispered Jessica. “Yeah, no kidding, although I’m, ah, going to feel a bit sore for a while,” laughed Sam, who slowly got up with a wince. “You’re right, Jess; that was intense, although I didn’t see you complain about it at the time. Sam, don’t worry you can do me next time,” winked Harry at Sam who blushed and nodded. “Come on, you two; we’d better finish our shower for real as we have to go to bed soon and we are all sticky.”

**(The lemon is over.)**

A few hours later, after they all fell to sleep. Harry woke up half asleep later during the early morning to something that was disturbing his ward he’d placed on their dorm’s door. He got out of their bed, where Sam and Jess who were still together under their warm covers still asleep while he was dressed only in his boxers, to investigate and find out whom or what was causing it. As he was walking towards the door, he channeled a bit of his wandless magic into his body, to increase his speed and strength. Harry stalks the intruder. He attacks, and they fight. Both are very skilled, blocking and ducking each other’s strikes. Finally Harry is pinned to the ground and he sees the intruder’s face. The living room lights flickered on and Harry got a good look at the man he'd let go of, Harry thought he must be somewhere in his early’s 30’s, he was of average height, with short brown hair, dressed in faded blue jeans, blue top and black leather jacket. "Dean?" someone called his name. Harry looked at the doorway and saw Sam and Jess standing there. Jess looked horrified and Sam looked angry. "Harry, are you okay?" Sam said looking at his best friend and boyfriend in concern.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Dean why did you, attack my best friend?” Yelled Sam as he walked towards Dean angrily. “Whoa, easy, tiger” said Dean as he held his arms up. "You know this man, Sam?" Jess said, her ring catching the living room light. Harry saw that Dean's eyes had caught the reflection of light, but that he wasn't going to comment "Yeah, Jess," Sam, said. "This is my older brother Dean." "And you are?" Dean asked Jess. Harry frowned, realizing that Dean was being a bit rude. "None of your business, Dean," Sam said, before Jess could introduce herself. Harry knew that Jess wouldn't like that at all, and he wasn't the least bit surprised when Jess walked around Sam and shook Dean's hand. "Hi I'm Jessica, Sam's girlfriend." Said Jess. “Girlfriend?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised in question "Congrats, though I think she's way out of your league, Sammy-boy,” said Dean.

"What the hells are you doing here anyway, Dean?" Sam said who was getting very impatient. “I was looking for a beer.” Dean snapped sarcastically. Harry took one from their fridge and tossed it to Dean. Dean took the beer and nodded towards him in thanks, but didn't inquire after his name. “By the way my name is Harry” Harry said grumpily, not liking that Dean was pointedly ignoring him. "Where?" Dean joked. Harry just glowered at him. “Okay. All right. We got to talk,” said Dean. “Uh you could have used the phone?” said Sam. “If I had called, would you have picked up?” said Dean. “Anyway, I got to borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you” said Dean. “No” said Sam, he goes to Jess and puts an arm around her. She watches him sideways, with Harry looking on. “No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of them.” Said Sam. “Okay. Um Dad hasn’t been home in a few days” said Dean. “So he’s working overtime on a Miller Time shift, he’ll stumble back in sooner or later,” said Sam. Dean looks significantly at Sam “Dad’s on a hunting trip. And he hasn’t been home in a few days.” Said Dean. “Jess, Harry please excuses us. We have to go outside and talk.” Said Sam.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam and Dean are moving downstairs through the following stairwell. ”I mean, come on. You can’t just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you.” snaps Sam as he follows his brother. “You’re not hearing me, Sammy. Dad is missing. I need you to help me find him.” Dean says. His voice is full of a sharp emotion Sam refuses to name just yet. “Do you remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil’s Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He’s always missing, and he’s always fine.” Said Sam. “Not for this long. Now are you going to come with me or not?” asks Dean. Sam stopped for a moment “I’m not.” “Why not?” Dean asks him. “I swore I was done hunting, for good.” Sam tells him. Dean starts walking again. “Come on. It wasn’t easy, but it wasn’t that bad.” Dean scoffs over his shoulder. “Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45.” Sam hisses at his older brother, a scowl on his face. “Well, what was he supposed to do?” Dean asks him. “I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don’t be afraid of the dark.” Sam explained in a sharp tone. “Don’t be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark, you know what’s out there.” Dean gestured out into the night as he narrowed his eyes at Sam. “Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad’s obsession to find the thing that killed her. But we still haven’t found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find.” Sam huffs, scraping back his hair. “We save a lot of people doing it, too.” Dean tells him. “You think Mom would have wanted this for us?” he asks quietly. Dean just rolls his eyes and goes out the door, Sam following him to the Parking Lot. “The Weapon training and melting the silver into bullets. Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors,” Sam tells him. They cross the parking lot to the Impala. “So what are you going to do? You’re just going to live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?” Dean directs at him, grey-green eyes challenging. “No. Not normal. Safe” Sam tells him with a wry smile. “And that’s why you ran away?” Dean questions. “I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was going to go I should stay gone. And that’s what I’m doing.” Sam said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

 

“Yeah, well, Dad’s in real trouble right now. If he’s not dead already, I can feel it. I can’t do this alone,” comes the defeated answer. “Yes, you can” Sam said. “Yeah, well, I don’t want to” Dean said. There’s a beat, before Sam can’t help himself. ”So what was he hunting?” Sam asks, not believing that he’s about to do this. Before Dean can answerer they both see Harry walking towards them. Harry walks up to Dean and put himself in the other man’s space. For a moment Dean thought that Harry was going to try hitting him or something, "Harry, what are you doing? " Sam warned him. "Shut up, Sam, for a moment please" Harry said, pushing Dean against the Impala and holding him with his hands. "I know two have history, but Sam and Jess are my friends." Dean looked like he was going to say something, so Harry cut in front of him, "But, if you get Sam hurt in any way (that includes emotional hurt, you berk) I will hurt you back." Dean just smirked, "Oh really?" “Yes so look after him or else.” Harry sneered, making the ‘I’m watching you’ motion at Dean. Sam walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks for looking out for me Harry, but I’ll be alright. You just look after yourself and Jess ok?” Sam murmurs softly to his lover. Harry looks at Sam and smiled at him and gives him a quick hug before heading back indoors. Dean opens the trunk of the Impala. It’s full of weapons, papers, and other clutter; he pulls up a shotgun and uses it to brace the trunk open. Dean digs through all the clutter. “All right, let’s see, where did the hell I put that thing?” Dean mutters to no one in particular. “So when Dad left, why didn’t you go with him?” Sam asks, curious now. “I was working my own gig. This uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans” Dean says with a lift of his shoulders. “Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?” There’s incredulity lacing Sam’s answer this time. “Hey I’m twenty six, dude.” Dean tells him as he pulls out several papers.“All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy they found his car, but he vanished. Completely M.I.A.” Dean said. “So maybe he was kidnapped?” Sam rolled his eyes at having to bait his brother.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Yeah. Well, here’s another one in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92, ten of them over the past twenty years, all men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn’t heard from him since, which is bad enough.” Dean retorted sharply. Dean pulls out a small tape recorder. “Then I get this voice mail yesterday,” Dean said. Dean presses play the recording is John’s voice, and is broken up, full of static. “Dean... something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what’s going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We’re all in danger.” John’s voice message says. “You know if there’s an EVP on that?” Sam said. “Not bad, Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, isn’t it? All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got.” Dean said. Dean presses "play" again. An eerie woman’s voice whispers slowly. “I can never go home...” “Never go home…” Sam murmured to himself, his lips pressing tight at the woeful message. “You know, in almost two years I’ve never bothered you, never asked you for a thing.” Dean says conversationally. “All right. I’ll go. I’ll help you find him. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here,” Sam tells him. “What’s first thing Monday?” Dean asks. “I have this... I have an interview” Sam laughs at his brother’s impatience. “What, job interview? Skip it.” Dean said. “It’s a law school interview and it’s my whole future on a plate” Sam tells his idiot brother. “Huh, Law school?” Dean said. “So we got a deal, or not?” Sam presses, his green eyes staring into those of the only family he’s ever needed. -Inside Sam, Jess and Harry’s Apartment- Sam is busy packing his duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jess is hovering nearby, confused. “Wait, are you taking off? Is this about your dad? Is he all right?” Jess asks. “Yeah. You know, just a little family drama” Sam flashes her a dimmed smile. “Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip” Jess says, caution in her tone. “Oh, yeah, he’s just deer hunting up at the cabin, he’s probably got Jim, Jack, and Joe’s along with him. I’m just going to go bring him back” Sam jokes lightly, worry still in his eyes. “What about your interview?” Jess asks him. “I’ll make the interview.

This is only for a couple days,” Sam says. “Sam, I mean, please. Just stop for a second. You sure you’re okay?” Jess asks as she grabs his arm. “Don’t worry I’m fine” Sam said. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “It’s just... you won’t even talk about your family. And now you’re taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal…” Jess pleads with him. “Harry, can’t you talk him out of this, please you know he will listen to you.” “I don’t want him to leave anymore then you do Jess but something tells me Sam has to do this. Besides, if Sam gets himself into trouble we will be there to kick his ass afterwards for being so stupid in the first place.” Harry tells them with a grin on his face. “Oh gee thanks a lot Harry,” Sam rolls his eyes heavenward, “But don’t worry you two trust me everything’s going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise.” Sam kisses Jessica on the mouth and does the same with Harry, hugging them both and leaving. She shouts after him, “At least tell us where you’re going” Jessica yells after him.

 _ **Jericho, CA Centennial Highway**_ – Night Time A young man called Troy is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone. “Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why. Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's going to have my ass.” Troy tells her. Troy hears a high-pitched whine, looks over and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's dancing vaguely, appearing drugged. “Hey, Amy, let me call you back ok?” Troy said. The car radio flickers, buzzing on and off as he pulls the car over. “Car trouble or something?” Troy asks her. “Take me home?” she asks him. “Sure, get in,” and she does, “So, where do you live?” Troy said. “At the end of Breckenridge Road” The woman tells him. “You coming from a Halloween party or something?” He gives a nervous laugh. “You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here.” Troy tells her. She looks at him mournfully, seductively, pulls her skirt up over her thigh. “I'm with you,” she touches his face, “Do you think I'm pretty?” “Uh...huh”, Troy said. “Will you come home with me?” She whispers, her eyes soft. “Um. Hell yeah.” Troy tells her. He starts the car and drives off. They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. She stares at it sadly. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Come on. You don't live here.” Troy said. “I can never go home.” She sighs, staring at the house with burning eyes. “What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?” Troy asks her. Troy turns and she's gone. He gets out of the car, very nervous. “That's good, joke's over, okay? You want me to leave? Walking towards the house? Hello? Hello?” Troy asks out loud. A bird flies at his face, and he yells, running back to the car. He gets in and starts to drive away, frantic. Troy looks in the mirror, and sees the Woman sitting in the back seat. He yells again, and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. From our view outside the car we can hear him screaming; blood splatters onto the windows.

At a Gas Station during the Day time Soundtrack: "Rambling Man" is playing in the background. The Impala is parked in front of a pump. Sam is sitting in the passenger’s side with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes. Dean comes out of the convenience mart carrying junk food. “Hey! You want some breakfast?” Dean asks him. “Um No, thanks. So how’d you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?” Sam asks him. “Yeah, well, hunting isn’t exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply, it’s not our fault they send us the cards” Dean tells him with a wicked grin. “Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?” Sam ask. Dean gets in behind the wheel of the Impala. “Uh, Burt Aframian and his son Hector, scored two cards out of the deal” Dean absently mutters. “That sounds about right. I swear, man, you have got to update your cassette tape collection” Sam scoffs. “Huh, why?” Dean asks as he starts the car. “Well, for one, they are cassette tapes and two Black Sabbath? Motor head? Metallica? It’s the greatest hits of mullet rock.” Sam shakes his head at his brother’s choice in music. “Well, house rules, Sammy. The driver picks the music, and the shotgun shuts his cakehole.” Dean says with a satisfied smirk. Dean snatches a tape from Sam and pops it in "Back in Black" by AC/DC blasts from the speakers. “You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old. It’s Sam, okay?” comes the disgruntled response. “Sorry, I can’t hear you, the music’s too loud.” Dean says and grins at him.

 _ **Centennial Highway**_ – Day Time They drive past a sign: "Jericho 7". Sam is talking on his cell phone. “Thank you.” Sam said and turns to Dean. ”All right. So, there’s no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue, so that’s something, I guess?” Sam said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Alright let’s check it out” Dean said. The Sylvania Bridge – DAY Time There is a crime scene in progress on the bridge ahead of them - police tape around a beat-up car, several police cars, and various people in uniform milling around. On the riverbed below, several more people are conducting a search. “Let’s go.” Dean said. ”You guys find anything?” The cop said. ”No! Nothing!” The man said. “No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It’s almost too clean” The Cop said. “So, this kid Troy he’s dating your daughter, isn’t he? Cop 1 said. “Yeah.” Cop 2 said. “How’s Amy doing?” Cop 1 asked. “She’s putting up Missing posters downtown” Cop 2 told him. Dean and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there. “You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn’t you?” Dean asks. “And who are you?” Cop 1 asked. Dean flashes his badge. “Federal Marshals.” “You two are a little young for Marshals, aren’t you?” Cop 1 asks them. “Thanks, that’s awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?” Dean asks. “Yeah, that’s right, about a mile up the road. There’ve been others before that” Cop 1 tells them. “So, this victim, did you know him?” Sam puts on his sincere face, wanting to elbow Dean for his rudeness. “Town like this, everybody knows everybody” Cop 1 said. “Any connection between the victims, besides that they are all men?” Dean presses grey-green eyes intense. “Nope. Not so far as we can tell” Cop 1 said. “So what’s the theory?” came Sam’s genuine question. “Honestly, we don’t know for sure, serial murder, kidnapping ring…” Cop 1 tells them. “Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I’d expect out of you guys” Dean says with a vicious smirk.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam steps on Dean’s foot, hard. “Thank you for your time, gentlemen.” said Sam as pleasantly as possible. As they walk away, Dean smacks Sam on the back of his head. “Oww, hey! What was that for?” “Why’d you have to step on my foot?” Dean snaps back. “Why do you have to talk to the police like that?” Sam argues back in a whisper. “Oh, come on. They don’t really know what’s going on. We’re all-alone on this. I mean, if we’re going to find Dad were got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves.” said Dean. Sam clears his throat. Behind Dean are a grim-looking Sheriff and two men in FBI jackets. “Can I help you boys?” said the Sheriff. “No, sir, we were just leaving. Agent Mulder. Agent Scully.” said Dean. Sam wants to slap his brother for the X-files reference. Down Town Jericho Sam and Dean walk past a past a movie theatre. The Marquee reads. “EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING SUNDAY 8PM BE SAFE OUT THERE.” A teenaged girl is tacking up posters showing Troy's face. “I’ll be you that’s her.” said Dean. “Yeah, I guess you’re right” he grumbles as they approach the girl. “You must be Amy?” said Dean. “Yeah, that’s me,” she gives them a sceptical once-over. “Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm, Dean, and this is Sammy.” Dean lies through his teeth; he’s always been good at that. “He never mentioned you to me” said Amy. “Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much; we're up in Modesto.” Dean hums casually. “So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around.” Sam keeps up the clueless act. A Goth girl approaches, putting a hand gently on Amy's arm. “Hey, are you okay?” the girl asked. “Yeah.” said Amy. “Mind if we ask you a couple questions?” asked Sam. Inside a Diner, The four of them are sitting in a booth, Dean and Sam opposite the two girls. “I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and uh, he never did.” Amy said. “He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?” asked Sam. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – ”No, nothing I can remember.” She says, fidgeting slightly. “I like your necklace.” Sam said. “Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff.” Amy said. “Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil, really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing,” Sam told her, feeling a bit like a nerd. “Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything…” Dean trailed off expectantly. The girls share a look. ”What is it?” “Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk.” the girl said. “Dean and Sam in unison “What do they talk about?” “It's kind of this local legend, this one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago. Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever.” the girl told them. At the library, in the daytime Sitting at a computer, Dean types in a search screen "Female Murder Hitchhiking". He finds no results. He tries "Female Murder Centennial Highway" - the same. “Let me try-” Sam says, shoving Dean’s fingers away from the keyboard. “I got it man.” Dean interrupts sarcastically. Sam shoves Dean’s chair out of the way and takes over. Dean hits him on the shoulder. “Dude! You're such a control freak.” “So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?” Sam said. “Yeah.” Dean says, catching on.

“Well, maybe it's not murder.” Sam tells him. Sam tries the search function "Female Suicide Centennial Highway" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". He opens it. “This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river.” Sam points out. “Does it say why she did it?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Sam reads the next lines. “What?” Dean asks. “An hour before they found her she calls 9-1-1, apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub, she leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back they aren't breathing. Both die, ‘our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch.” Sam tells Dean. “Does that bridge look familiar to you?” Dean said. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Dean and Sam come back to the bridge at nighttime, stopping the car near the entrance. They get out and look over the edge. “So this is where Constance took the swan dive…” Dean says, peering over the edge. “So you think Dad would have been here?” Sam asks him. “Well, he’s chasing the same story and we’re chasing him.” Dean shrugs. “Okay, so now what?” Sam asks. “Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while though.” Dean manages to say. “Dean, I told you, I’ve got to get back by Monday.” Sam protests. “Monday. Right. The interview” Dean grumpily concedes. “Yeah.” Sam said. “Yeah, I forgot. You’re really serious about this, aren’t you? You think you’re just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?” Dean asks him, slight anger in his tone. “Maybe. Why not?” Sam snaps, crossing his arms and straightening to his full height. “Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you’ve done?” Dean fires back. “No, and she’s not ever going to know.” Sam tells him. “Well, that’s healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you’re going to have to face up to who you really are.” Dean tells him sourly. “And who’s that?” Sam asks.

“You're one of us” Dean said. “No. I’m not like you. This is not going to be my life.” Sam snarls. “You have a responsibility to-” “To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren’t for pictures I wouldn’t even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom’s gone. And she isn’t coming back.” Sam’s so mad he doesn’t watch what he’s saying. Dean has been fuming during this, and he finally grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. “Don’t talk about her like that!” Dean yells at him. He releases Sam and walks away. Dean stops, seeing a woman in a white dress standing on the bridge railing. “Sam.” Dean pointed her out. The woman looks at the sadly, then dives limply off the bridge. Sam and Dean run to the railing and look over. “Where's she go?” Dean asks. “I don't know” Sam said. Behind them, the headlights of Dean's car turn on and the engine starts. “What the heck?” Dean asks. “Who's driving your car?” Sam asks him. Dean slowly pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They run. “Dean? Go! Go!” They reach the railing of the bridge and leap over to get away from the possessed car. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Sam is hanging from the edge of the bridge, having caught himself. He slowly pulls himself up and looks around. “Dean? Dean!” yelled Sam in panic. Down below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. “What is it?” Dean yells back up at him. “Hey! Are you all right?” Sam asks him. “Oh yeah man…I'm super.” Dean said sarcastically. Dean shuts the trunk of his car and leans on it. “Your car all right?” He knows that the Impala is Dean’s baby. “Yeah, whatever she did to it seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!” Dean tells him. “Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?” Sam asks in the same snarky tone that Dean’s had a few minutes ago. Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands. Sam smells his brother and grimaces. “You smell like a toilet,” Sam tells him. Dean throws him an annoyed glance in return. Inside a motel lobby during the daytime Dean throws down a MasterCard bearing the name "Hector Aframian". “One room, please” Dean orders casually, dried mud still clinging to his body. The clerk, an old and grumpy-looking man, picks up the card and frowns at it. “You guys having a reunion or something?” the old clerk asks with curiosity. “What do you mean?” Sam asks him. “I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month,” The clerk tells them. Dean looks at Sam significantly. Sam picks the lock open and enters. Outside, Dean stands watch, until Sam's hand reaches out and grabs him, pulling him bodily inside. They look around the room. Its walls are organized madness - completely covered in newspaper clippings, maps, notes, arrows, etc.

The floor is cluttered. “Whoa” Sam said. Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor. Dean sniffs the burger and recoils in disgust. “I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least” Dean said. Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up, “Salt, cats-eye shells... he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in” Dean looks at the papers covering one wall. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “What have you got here?” Sam asks him. “Centennial Highway victims. I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, and ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?” Dean asks him. Sam has crossed over to the other wall and looks at the papers taped there - they include old articles and drawings, a post-it reading "Mortis Danse" and a scrap of paper that says "Woman in White" at the far end. Sam turns on another lamp. “Dad figured it out” Sam tells him confidently. “What do you mean?” comes the confused question. “He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a Woman In White” Sam said. Dean murmurs to the photos on the wall, “You sly dogs. All right, so if we were dealing with a Woman in White Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.” “She might have another weakness.” Sam replies absently. “Well, Dad would want to make sure. He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?” Dean queries sharply. “No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive” Sam hummed. “All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm going to get cleaned up” Dean said, grimacing at the mud still caked onto his form. “Hey, Dean? What I said earlier... about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry.” Sam tells him contritely. Dean holds up a hand. “No chick-flick moments.” “All right. Jerk” Sam said. “Bitch” Dean said back. As Dean walks into another room Sam sees something, crosses over to pick it up. It is a photograph of John and the boys, appearing about ages eight & twelve. Sam holds the photo, smiling sadly. A few hours later, Sam paces, holding his phone. A voicemail message is playing, “Hey, it's me, it's about ten twenty...” Jessica’s voice says. Dean comes out of the bathroom, grabs his jacket. “Hey, man. I'm starving; I'm going to grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?” Dean asks. “No, thanks.” Sam says. “Aframian's buying.” Dean tells him. Sam shakes his head, still listening to the message. Dean goes out to the parking lot, just about to get into the Impala. Dean looks over and sees the two deputies from earlier talking to the motel clerk. The clerk point at Dean, who turns, cursing, and pulls out his cell phone.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Inside, the motel room, Sam is still listening to the message. “So call us soon, okay? We love you.” Jessica’s voice finishes. The phone beeps; Sam looks at it, and presses a button. “What is it?” Sam said. “Dude, five-oh, take off.” Dean warned him. “What about you?” Sam asks. “Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad.” Dean’s voice tells him. Dean hangs up the phone as the deputy’s approach. He turns and grins at them. “Problem, officers?” Dean asks. “Where's your partner? The Deputy asks. “Partner? What, what partner?” Dean said. Deputy1 jerks his thumb towards the motel room, Deputy2 heads over there. Dean fidgets nervously. Inside the room, Sam sees the deputy approach, pulls back from the window. “So. Fake U.S. Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?” the Deputy asks. “My boobs.” Dean wise-cracked, a smirk on his face. Deputy 2 slams Dean over the side of the cop car as Deputy 1 reads him his rights. “You have the right to remain silent.” Deputy 1 said. At the Police Station, The door opens, and the Sheriff from earlier enters, carrying a box. He sets it down on the table. “So you want to give us your real name?” the Sheriff asks. “I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent” Dean said. “I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here,” the Sheriff said. “We talkin', like, misdemeanour kind of trouble, or uh, squeal like a pig trouble?” Dean asks. “You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall. Along with a whole lot of satanic mumbo-jumbo boy, you are officially a suspect.” The Sheriff said. “That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82. I was three.” Dean said. “I know you've got partners, one of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me, Dean. This his?” The Sheriff said. He tosses a brown leather book John’s Journal on the table. Dean stares at it. “I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too.” The Sheriff said. He opens the journal to a page that reads: DEAN 35-111 “Now. You're staying' right here until you tell me exactly what the hell that means!” The Sheriff said

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam knocks on a grimy door. Joseph Welch opens it. “Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” Joseph said. Sam and Joseph are walking down the driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam had found earlier. “Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter,” Joseph said. “That's right. We're working on a story together.” Sam lied with a bright smile. “Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?” Joseph said. “About your wife Constance?” Sam said. “He asked me where she was buried.” Joseph snarled sourly. “And, where is that again?” Sam asks. “What, I got to go through this twice?” comes the incredulous reply. “It's fact checking. If you don't mind.” Sam says, his smile disappearing. “In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge.” Joseph grunts. “And why did you move?” Sam asks. “I'm not going to live in the house where my children died.” Joseph said with a shudder. “Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?” Sam asks. “No way. Constance, she was the love of my life, prettiest woman I ever known.” Joseph protested, panic lacing his tone. “So you had a happy marriage?” Sam asks. Joseph hesitates and then says, ”Definitely.” “Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time”

As Sam starts to open the car door, he pauses and looks back. ”Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a Woman In White?” “A what?” Joseph said. “A Woman In White, or sometimes Weeping Woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, and Indiana. All these are different women, you understand. But all share the same story.” Sam said, his eyes catching the signs of nervousness. “Boy, I don't care much for nonsense.” Joseph said darkly, scowling at him. “See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again.” Sam presses. “You think... you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smartass!” Joseph snarled. “You tell me.” Sam says with a sneer. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!” Joseph barked authoritatively. Back inside the Police Station Dean is still being interrogated about the journal, which is open to the page reading "Dean 33-111". He leans forward, frustrated. “I don't know how many times I got to tell you. It's my high school locker combo.” Dean said. “We gonna do this all night long?” The Sheriff said. A Deputy poking his head in, ”We just got a 9-1-1, shots fired over at Whiteford Road” The Deputy said. “You have to go to the bathroom?” The Sheriff asks. “No.” Dean said. “Good.” The Sheriff huffs sharply. The Sheriff handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves. Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, picks it up, smiles, moments later, as the deputies are still heading out the door, he is free. He ducks out of sight behind the door, and then escapes out the window. Dean climbs out and down the fire escape, carrying John's journal. He calls from a payphone to call Sam. Sam is driving Dean's car, and his phone rings. Dean (in the phone booth) ”Fake 9-1-1 phone call? I don't know, Sammy, that's pretty illegal.” Dean says with a grin. “You're welcome.” Sam replies with a smile. ”Listen, we got to talk.” Dean murmurs. “Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a Woman In White. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop.” Sam tells his brother. “Sammy, would you shut up for a second?” comes the irritated response. “I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet.” Sam says more to himself than to Dean. “Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho.” Dean said. “What? How do you know?” Sam asks him. “I've got his journal.” Dean tells Sam gravely. “He doesn't go anywhere without that thing.” Sam says, astonished that his father would leave something so important behind. “Yeah, well, he did this time.” Dean said. “What's it say?” Sam asks. “Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going.” Dean laughs into the receiver. “Coordinates. Where to?” Sam asks.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“I'm not sure yet.” Dean tells him. ”I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?” Sam asks. Sam looks up suddenly, dropping the phone as he sees Constance in the road ahead of him and tries to brake. The car goes right through her as he slows to a stop. “Sam? Sam!” yells Dean. Inside the car, Constance sitting in the back seat. “Take me home!” She says. “No.” Sam protests. She glares at him, and the doors lock themselves, Sam struggling to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begin to drive itself Sam tries to take control but can't. The car pulls up in front of the abandoned house that used to belong to Constance and her children… all of whom were now deceased. “Don't do this” Sam tells her. “I can never go home.” Constance whines sorrowfully. “You're scared to go home,” Sam accuses sharply. Sam looks back, and she's disappeared, reappearing in the front seat. She climbs into his lap, aggressively sexual. “Hold me. I'm so cold.” Constance said seductively. “You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been.” Sam fires back. “You will be. Just hold me.” Constance tells him. Constance's image seemed to harden and become more flesh like she kisses him as he struggles to reach for the keys. She pulls back and disappears; a moment later Sam yells in pain as her image flickers in front of him, stabbing her hand into his chest. A gunshot goes off and Constance is startled; outside the shattered window Dean approaches, still firing at her. Sam manages to sit forward and start the car. “I'm taking you home.” Sam tells her. Sam drives the Impala forward, smashing it through the side of the house. Dean runs to meet him. “Sam! Sam! You okay?” Dean asks in worry. “I think...so, it’s just my chest is sore.” Sam says, his voice a little groggy. “Can you move?” “Yeah. Help me?” Sam asks as he makes to get out of the car. As Dean helps Sam out of the car, Constance picks up a large framed photograph depicting her and two young children. She looks at it, distraught. She drops the photo angrily and backs up; a bureau flies towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker; Constance looks around, scared. Water begins to pour down the staircase as she goes to it. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands. ”You've come home to us, Mommy,” They said in a creepy monotone.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Constance looks at them, distraught. Suddenly they are behind her; they embrace her tightly and she screams, her image flickering. In a surge of energy, still screaming, she and the two children melt into a puddle in the floor. Sam and Dean shove the bureau over and go to look at the spot where they vanished. “So this is where she drowned her kids.” Dean says with a bit of fear. “That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them.” Sam finishes for his brother. “You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy.” Dean tells him with a smirk. He slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured; Sam whimpers in pain. “Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?” Sam admonishes his brother. “Hey, saved your ass. I'll tell you another thing, if you screwed up my car, I'll kill you.” Dean warns, staring at his baby. On The Highway At Night Time The Impala tears down the road: one headlight is out. Inside, Sam has the journal and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked under his cheek. “Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called _**Blackwater Ridge, Colorado**_.” Sam said. Dean nods his head and asks, ”Sounds charming. How far?” “It’s about six hundred miles.” Sam tells him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning.” Dean tells him. “Dean, um” Sam protests. “You're not going.” Dean said. “The interview's in like, ten hours. I have to be there,” Sam says with a shrug. Dean nods, disappointment on his face.

Back at Stanford They pull up in front of the apartment, Dean still frowning. Sam gets out, leans over to look through the window. “Call me if you find him?” Sam asks. Dean nods. “And maybe I'll hook up with you later, huh?” Sam said. “Yeah, all right.” Dean sighed. Sam starts to walk away. “Sam? You know, we made a hell of a team back there.” Dean tells him with a roguish grin. “Yeah, we sure did.” Sam said. Dean drives off. Sam goes into his apartment. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – The Apartment is quiet. “Jess, Harry are you home?” Sam calls out. On the table he sees a plate of cookies with a note reading, "Missed you! Love you!" He picks one up and eats it as he creeps into the bedroom, smiling. He sits on the bed, shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back onto their bed. “Hey, Sam.” Said Jess and Harry, as they walked inside their bedroom. “Oh Sam I’m so glad you are back safe and sound, we were worried about you” Jess tells him. “I told you so luv. Of course he would be alright he’s too dumb not to be.” Harry tells her wrapping his arm around both of them and kissing them on their lips. Suddenly, the lights in the Apartment start to flicker on and off. Lightning flashes outside of what was once a clear night sky and there is a loud boom. “What’s going on?” Jess asks scared. “I’m not sure but don’t worry. Everything will be alright, you’ll see.” Harry tells her. “Harry’s right you know, we’ll be OK as long as we stick together.” Sam says confidently. There’s an even louder boom, and a gust of sheer power suddenly knocks everyone flying backward. “Is everyone alright?” Sam calls out, as he slowly sits up, groaning with a bit of pain as he’s covered in cuts and bruises. Harry got up and quickly grabbed Jess and helped her to her feet, “Yeah we’re fine Sam. I don’t think there are any broken bones.” Harry reassures him. “What was that?” Jess asks in puzzlement.

“That was me!” call’s out the intruder, as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “Who are you, and what do you want?” Harry snarls in anger. “You? I don’t want anything from you or your friend, young one, just Samuel.” the yellow eyed intruder says in a sickening tone. “No, we won’t let you have him.” said Jess in both fear and anger. “Easy you two, I’m sure everything will be all right.” said Sam, as he tried to calm down his lovers as well as trying to work out what was going on. “Stay away from him Sam. I sense there is something very evil about him.” Harry warns, his eyes gleaming faintly in the dark.. “Yes, stay away from him. Come on honey we have to get out of here fast,” Jessica says as she moves closer to Sam. “Nobody is going anywhere!" the intruder said, his yellow eyes glowing in sheer anger.

The intruder suddenly moved his left hand towards Jessica, his yellow eyes flashed in power and threw Jess into a wall, and she was knocked out and was bleeding badly. “Jess!” Harry and Sam shout in anguish.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“And now for you boy…” the intruder snarls. Harry quickly moved to stand in front of Sam, so he could try and protect him. “Harry, don’t do it, Jess is badly wounded… and I can’t bear it if anything was to happen to you as well.” Sam whispers softly. “I’m sorry, Sam, but I have to try. This thing wants you for some reason, and whatever it is, it can not be good; I would be rather dead and damned before I let this thing harm so much as a hair on your head. Now go quickly and take Jess with you, I’ll meet you later, if not, know that I will always love you.” Harry tells him sadly. Sam moved towards Jessica, picked her up in his arms and watched in both shock & horror, as Harry was going to try and fight this thing alone. There was nothing he could do about it. “What are you going to do little boy? You’re no match for me." the intruder said. “Maybe not, but if I can at least buy a few minutes for my lovers to get away safely it will be worth it.” Harry murmurs darkly as his pose shifts to that of a fighter.

“Then child die!” Yelled the yellow eyes man in anger and moved his hands towards Harry, starting to shoot fireballs at him. Harry rolled on the floor to avoid the first few fireballs. He got up and saw another headed straight towards him; he quickly ducked under a table and came out from the other side. As streams of fire fly towards him, he quickly grabbed Jess’s mirror off the table and held in his hand. A triumphant grin is on his face as the fire hit the mirror and bounced off it, hitting the demon instead. It yelled in both pain and anger at having its own attack hitting it. Harry stood up slowly, trying to catch his breath.

 _Now, the mysterious voice from ages ago spoke in his mind again, use your new power I gave you against this demon, and save the ones you love. This is your next test, but if you fail, know I will take your soul and it will remain trapped in hell or purgatory forever! "I understand, but I will not lose here, not today"._ Harry told the voice in his mind. Harry looked towards the demon, which tried to kill Jess, and hurt Sam as well. He curled his fingers into his palm and made a fist, white lightning building in his contained palm. He hurled the brilliant fire at the creature and yelled, “Now disappear!” The attack slammed into the demon, which had a lot of shock on its face as the white lighting hit the demon’s host body. It crumbled into dust as a black cloud was tried to escape the attack, flying out though the window and vanished without a trace. _Well done, you defeated that demon, but I’m afraid it will be back. You have merely wounded it and killed the body it was hosting in; we shell meet again at some point in the future. Until then, young Potter, farewell._ the voice said.

As Harry felt it leaving his mind. “Harry, how did you do that?” Sam in shocked wonder, as he still had Jess in his arms. “Oh it’s a long story. For now I think it’s best if we leave and get Jess some help, don’t you?” Harry stalled, pointing out Jessica’s injuries. “Yeah let’s go.” Sam said as they both carried Jess outside. They saw Dean waiting for them with the Impala parked in the driveway. “Dean, what are you doing here bro? I saw you leave a short while ago.” Sam asks in confusion. “I did, leave, but I came back as I saw flashes of light in my rear-view mirror. I thought something might be wrong, so I came back right away, because I thought you could use some help.” Dean said, shrugging. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Thanks Dean, we did run into trouble, but it’s been taken care off for the time being. Jessica is badly wounded we have to get her to the hospital.” Harry said wearily. “Sure, let’s go.” Dean said, as he opened the left passenger door, Sam and Harry gently put Jess inside the Impala. They both got inside with Harry sitting next to Jess and Sam sitting next to Dean in the front of the car as the Impala left the campus and headed towards the hospital. Sam and Harry thought about what happened here tonight and what will be in store next in their future, b _ut that’s another story…_

Stay tuned for Chapters 4 A Time of Recovery


	4. A Time of Recovery

_This is a re-write of my 3rd chapter, So I hope everyone likes it._

_Hi! So, I’m his Beta. Ryder Bellamiren at your service, folks! I wrote part of this chapter because he was having some trouble with Harry’s secret. It was actually kind of fun to write in a universe I don’t normally get involved with. I watched the episodes, I just don’t write SPN fics; prefer reading other people’s interpretations and what not. Harry’s explanation is for Sam and Jess, who have no idea what Harry is and what he’s done. Also, spoilers if you haven’t picked up the Harry Potter series in the decade or so it’s been out. If you know all of that already, just skip it. Cheers and ta ta!_

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning**

**Chapter 4 A Time of Recovery.**

As the black Impala was raced down the highway towards the nearest hospital, Sam and Harry were worrying over Jessica (who was badly injured from the fight with the yellowed-eyed man). He’d attacked them a short while ago. Sam, who had his arm over Jessica’s back (she was bleeding from a bad cut on her head and there was some bruises near it), asked Harry in a shaky voice, “Harry, do you think she will be ok?” “I think so Sam, she’s strong after all.” Harry murmured as he stroked Jessica’s hair, trying to reassuring them both as he held them close together. “

Don’t worry you two, we are almost there.” called Dean from the front seat as the hospital came into view. The Impala roared into the parking lot, barely stopping before Sam opened the door. Sam got out of the Impala, running into the main entrance of the hospital and saying to the doctors and nurses who were nearby, “I need some help! My girlfriend is badly hurt… Please help us.” He begged, his hands still coated in blood. “Where is she?” The doctor took charge immediately. “She’s outside in my brother’s car with my best friend…” he managed, rushing back outside. “Let’s get her inside quick!” The doctor began barking out orders, “Get her on a stretcher and into the nearest bed, we can take a better look at her there.” As the doctors and nurses took Jessica out of the Impala, put her into a stretcher and wheeled her into a room,

Sam, Harry and Dean followed them. “We better get you checked out too Harry. You have some bad cuts too and we don’t know if any of the broken glass entered the wounds.” Sam put up a fuss as he looked at his boyfriend in concern. “That’s a good idea Sammy, but you also should get looked at too.” Dean protested as he looked at his little brother in worry. “I’m find Dean, and please don’t call me Sammy, it’s Sam!” he snapped at his older brother.

“Come on Sam, if I have to get looked at, so do you.” Harry soothed, running a hand up and down Sam’s arm. “Oh all right.” He conceded with ill grace, plopping into a chair in the waiting room. “I’m looking for a Mr. Sam Winchester.” A woman with a clipboard called out in a take-charge voice. “I’m Sam Winchester, is my girlfriend Jessica alright?” “Come on let’s go into a room and the doctor will be with you shortly.” She motioned that they follow her down a hallway. “Ok let’s go but can my brother and friend come with me?” He asked, using what Dean termed as ‘puppy eyes.’ “Yes of course.” The nurse giggled quietly behind her hand. -Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. – The check-up was brief and short, both of them patched up quickly by the residents. Sam stared anxiously at the door where they held his and Harry’s girlfriend. Dean was at a car wash, having muttered something about his precious leather and blood all over it. Harry turned to Sam, the normally relaxed male slightly tense and the warm verdant eyes full of worry. “Hey, Harry, what’s wrong?” he asked, brushing a stray, stubborn lock away from his lover’s forehead. “You know that… that white lightning?” Sam nodded, lacing his fingers with Harry’s at the other man’s anxious tone. “Yeah?” “… I’m not normal. After Jess wakes up, I need to explain something. You’re not going to like it and I think you’ll actually try to kill me.” Harry mutters, sighing as yet another nurse bustles past them. Sam hums, thinking about his own past. “Maybe, maybe not. I know you, Har, and if anything is in the way of what we have, I think I can deal.” “I hope so.”

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

They were notified that they had to keep the visit short, as she was still groggy from the morphine. “Hey, babe,” Sam whispered as he gently tugged her hair out from under her head and carded his fingers through it. “Good to see you awake, luv.” Harry agreed, perching on the bed with his lighter frame and running a hand down her arm. “Harry, Sam.” She rasped quietly, a pained smile on her face. “Where?” Harry wrinkles his nose at the white room, rubbing at a spot on his right arm. “A bloody hospital. I hate them.” Her blue eyes softened as she saw Harry’s discomfort but his presence indicated that he was just there for them. “We have to talk, but for now, sleep.” “Okay.” She dropped off almost instantly. The gentleness as Harry took her hand made Sam smile. The nurse went to tell them that visiting hours were over when she spotted all three of them asleep, the blonde surrounded by both dark-haired men. Both had dark circles from watching the door of the ICU for the past twelve hours. She left them to the morning shift of residents, snapping a picture with her phone. -Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. – Harry shot up straight, muffling his scream with his fist. Sweat soaked his plain black t-shirt. The morning shift resident looked to have jumped several feet into the air and swallowed a scream of his own. “Sorry. Bad nightmares.” He apologized, swiping back his hair with a wry grin. “Sam?” Sam smiled at his lover, reassurance in his gaze. “All good, Har. Jess’s still out like a light. We should probably find Dean first and then hit the shower, hmm?” Sam suggested as he hauled himself out of the bed, running his thumb across Jessica’s cheek as she protested faintly. “Yeah. I’d kill for some tea but I know that with your brother getting breakfast, it’ll be coffee.” He growled at the idea of tar black coffee running through his body. “What do you have against coffee, babe?” Sam whispered, knowing that they had to keep the fact that all three of them were dating under wraps. He knew there were laws in the making that would eventually either harm or move forward certain rights but for now… Harry understood the need to be discreet. “I prefer tea. British and all that.” he used the easy way out.

“Coffee is for emergencies and late nights.” Sam rolled his eyes and they took one last look at their woman before they met Dean outside. “About time you love-birds showed up. Your food’s getting cold.” Harry chuckled as he peered into the bag, inhaling the scent of French toast and sausages. “Mmm and did you bring coffee?” Harry muttered as he ripped open the bag and offered Sam some of his breakfast. “Of course I brought coffee. What kind of a diner man do you take me for?” Dean asks, slightly affronted. “I don’t like coffee. We ran out of tea right before we had to leave and I couldn’t find any that didn’t taste like absolute bollocks. Why do you Americans insist on putting ice, of all things, into perfectly good tea?” he grumbled around his piece of French toast. “Don’t you know coffee is unhealthy to a certain extent?” “I get it. I’ll add rabbit food for you and Sammy. Geez… Sam, why the hell did you make friends with a guy who hates coffee?” Dean raised his hands in defeat. “I don’t hate coffee, it’s a necessary evil.” He sniffed at his cup and added sugar and creamer to it until it was a pale caramel color. “Doesn’t mean I like the taste any better.” “If you wanted milk and sugar, I could’ve sweet-talked the waitress into giving me some…” Dean eyed his coffee with a look of slight horror. Harry snorted after he took a sip of his coffee. “I always take my coffee this way. My tea too, before you ask that inane question. It doesn’t taste right if I don’t.” “Whatever.”

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

The doctor checked on Jessica and said that she was fine to discharge at any time. “Whatever happened, she’s making a remarkable recovery. As for hospital bills…” “I’ve got it.” Harry almost laughed at Sam, Dean and Jessica’s expressions. “What? I do have money, you know.” “You said you had a scholarship.” Sam gasped after he recovered from the shock. “Yes, but I think I forgot to mention that I come from old money. I hold two Lordships over in Europe. The scholarship went to someone who actually needed it.” He wasn’t quite ready to tell them that Sam’s scholarship was his doing. “So, ready to leave this place, luv?” She smiled at him as she held onto Sam for support. “Lordships? How old are you again?” Dean asked as they settled Jess into the back of the Impala. “Twenty-five and yes, that is in fact plural. I have seats in the House of Lords in Parliament but they have proxies right now.” He explained as he slid in next to Jessica. “Okay… Sam, your friend is officially the weirdest person a Winchester has had the pleasure of knowing.” “You have no bloody idea.” Harry snarked as he rubbed soothing circles on Jess’s hand with his thumb.

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

They pulled up to a motel and Harry beat Dean to the punch in paying for the rooms. “Oh, come on! You have to let me pay for something.” Dean complained, crossing his arms as they pulled their duffel bags from the trunk of the Impala. “Yeah, sure, I’ll stop squashing your manly tendencies. You get dinner. I have to talk with Jess and Sam. We’re locking the door to our room, so knock and say something remotely hunterish.” “You need to work on your skills if that’s the best you can come up with.” came the answer of the older hunter. “Eh, shut it.” He closed the door on Dean’s astonished face. “So, that talk we need to have...” “I think you should start at the beginning. Where did that power come from?” Sam asked, enfolding Jess in a soft embrace. “I’m a wizard.” He sighed as he straddled the motel chair backwards. “Before you ask, Sam, there were no deals with any demons or whatever. I was born this way. As a matter of fact, you’ve literally got a global magical community that doesn’t make deals under your nose.” “What?” “Yeah, that was kind of my face when I had a half-giant tell me I was a wizard.” Harry chuckled dryly at Sam’s gaping mouth. Jess was watching him with curious tawny eyes, not questioning anything just yet. “Half-giant? How-“ “Magical world. Yeah, there are a lot of communities that aren’t visible to non-magicals like you and Jess. We passed one not a few miles back. We know all about hunters and we despise those that run rough-shod over our chosen names.” “Do you have police?” Jess questioned, her head lolling on Sam’s broad shoulder. “They’re called Aurors.” “Wouldn’t you get in trouble for telling us all of this?” “I’m what you call the exception to the rules in general, luv.”

“Why is that?” Sam asked the hostility long faded from beloved hazel eyes. “It all starts with a man named Tom Marvalo Riddle, born in 1926. He was what’s known as a half-blood in the world of Wizards and Witches; one Muggle (non-magical) parent and a Wizard or Witch as the other. I’m also a half-blood but my Mum was a Muggleborn Witch. Here, I’ll draw it out for you.” He wrote down the terms he’d used so far (plus a few more that he needed to use later) and wrote explanations under them. “Okay, so Muggleborns are the first-generation of Wizards/Witches in their families. Half-bloods are next and then we have the Purebloods, which as the name suggests, have been a Wizarding Family for centuries on centuries. Tom’s Mum was a Pure-blooded Witch and his father was a Muggle. By that time, the family had interbred so much that insanity was the result of every offspring. So when Tom Riddle Sr.’s blood was introduced, it produced a more stable child; however, Tom didn’t stay sane for very long.”

“Why not?” Jessica asked in horror. “He was left to rot in the orphanage that his Mum had birthed him at until his eleventh birthday. Eleven is when Wizarding children go to school to control their magic. The only school in the British Isles is in Scotland and it’s called Hogwarts. The thing was Tom could speak to snakes. It made him an outcast as a child. He didn’t have friends; he had acquaintances and minions. Long story short, he wanted to be immortal and to rid the world of non-magicals. Tom made these objects called Horcruxes that housed bits of his soul.” “What kind of man would do that to his soul?” Sam murmured to himself but Harry heard it. “He murdered people to split his soul in to six pieces, seven being a significant number in the magical world. Tom thrust the Wizarding world into a war that only ended when his Killing Curse backfired on me.” “Killing Curse?!?” Jess and Sam asked incredulously. “I know, it sounds as bad as it is.

The point is, he died and I was sent to live with my Aunt and Uncle-“ “What happened to your parents?” Jess prompted softly. “Tom, calling himself Lord Voldemort then, killed them on Halloween. It’s why I don’t particularly care for that holiday. I spent the next nine years under the thumb of my ‘caretakers.’ There was no mention of magic, not one. They hated anything to do with the word and insisted that they were ‘perfectly normal, thank you very much’, aside from the fact that they kept me in the cupboard under the stairs. Until I got a letter in the mail.” He smiled at the memory of all the letters flooding the chimney. “What happened?” “Hmm? Oh. It pretty much snowballed from there, letters inside the eggs, in the packaging of anything to make its way into the house and finally they came down the chimney in droves. I still didn’t get one and my Uncle drove us out to the coast and we took a boat to this hut on a rock. Hagrid, the half-giant who told me I was a Wizard, found me and explained everything he knew at the moment…”

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

He fell silent as he finished with his last defeat of Voldemort, his mind on his godson and his godfathers. “Oh my God, Harry, why would they expect you to kill someone fifty years your senior?” she raged, pacing around the motel room as Sam made notes on his laptop. “Why couldn’t they do something about it?” “Prophecy.” he yawned as they heard a knock on the door. “You aren’t allowed to tell Dean any of this, Sam. Same goes for you, Jess.” “Christo.”

“Come in Dean.” Sam hummed as he saved the Word document with all of Harry’s explanations and pulled up a new one just as Dean came in. “Dinner. The rabbit food is for Sammy and Jessica. I got you a burger.” Harry sniffed his bag and his stomach growled after his demonstration of magic to Sam and Jess. “I see you don’t mind it.” “Never said I liked rabbit food, as you put it. I like something with meat on it. My metabolism is faster than yours, Dean.” “Huh, no kidding.”

-Don't mind me; I'm just a page breaker. –

They all piled back into the Impala in the morning and drove off into the sunrise.

Coming soon Chapter 5 A Fight with a Wendigo.


	5. A Fight with a Wendigo

And I wanted to give a lot of thanks to my beta reader Ryder Bellamiren.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions.

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5 A Fight with a Wendigo.**

Teaser Scene. **_Location Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado._** There is a Campsite. Some small growls can be heard as we go into one of the tents at the campsite; inside of which two guys are playing video games. “Dude, you're cheating.” Brad muttered, elbowing his friend gently. “No man, you just suck.” Gary flashed Brad a broad grin as they continue to play. Back outside the growling grows louder, as we go into the other tent where Tommy is recording a message on his cell phone, ”Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine and keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow.” Brad gets tired of playing his video game, shutting it and tossing it aside. ”Hey, where ya going? My moment of victory!” Gary protests, pouting. Brad scoffs at him, “Nature calls.” He opens the door, goes outside, zipping up the tent behind him. He goes to stand against the tree to relieve himself, absently looks into the woods and sees the trees rustling. -Inside Gary and Brad's Tent- We hear Brad screaming as the monster growls loudly, and we are to assume the monster ate him. ”Brad?” Gary whispers fearfully. “Gary, what's going on?” Tommy asks in a panicked tone. Gary opens the tent and sticks his head out to look around. The monster snarls and pulls him out of the tent. Gary screams as his hands dig into the rich mountain soil and leave behind gouges… -Inside Tommy’s Tent- Tommy turns out the lantern he had on. He see’s shadows moving very quickly along the outside of the tent, Tommy swirls around with every growl, scared. Then it grows very quiet, and the monster slashes open his tent as Tommy screams, and the screen goes black.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Three weeks had passed since Dean, Sam, Harry and Jessica left the hospital, all of their wounds healed. They choose to travel with Dean to help him find his and Sam’s Dad.

 _ **Location: Palo Alto, California**_ Inside the Impala, Sam awoke with a start. “You okay?” Dean asks, green eyes flashing with worry. “Yeah I'm fine.” Sam told him. Dean nods his head and then asks, “Another nightmare?” Sam clears his throat, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Dean shrugs, not wanting a chick-flick moment. ”You wanna drive for a while?” Sam laughs raspily, “In your whole life you never once asked me that.” “Just thought you might want to-Never mind.” Dean runs a hand through his blond hair, blowing out a breath. “Look man, I get it and thank you, I'm perfectly okay.” “Mmmhmm, whatever.” His brother huffs, hands tightening on the wheel of the Impala. “Hey Dean, if Sam says he is all right then you should trust him,” Harry called out from the backseat, where he and Jess are cuddled. “I agree with Harry, Dean. I’m worried about him too but you should have a little bit of faith in your little brother.” Jess tells Dean with a small smile. “Thanks you two,” Sam says with a contagious grin. “Hey Dean where are we now?” “We are just outside of Grand Junction.” Dean told them. Sam looks at a map he’s holding in his hands. “You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon.” “Sam, we dug around there for a week, we came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that almost killed Jessica...and Harry…” Dean snapped, the leather jacket creaking as his shoulders tensed up. “We got to find dad first,” Sam finished for him, grimacing at the reminder. “Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers; he'll know what to do.” Dean told him. “It's weird man. These coordinates he left us, this Blackwater Ridge.” Sam told him. “What about it?” Sam looks again at the map, ”There's nothing there, it’s just woods. Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?” They drive past the National Forest sign that says,

" _ **Welcome to Lost Creek, Colorado**_ "; they arrive at what appears to be the Visitors Centre. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Location: Inside The Visitors Centre “So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here rough terrain, dense forest, and abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place.” Sam told them. Dean looked at a picture of a fallen bear and a man. ”Hey, dude, check out the size of this freaking bear…” “Wow it’s huge!” Jess told them as she too looked at the photo of it in amazement. “Yeah, I wouldn’t want to meet one that size in a hurry.” Harry agreed with them, then mutters under his breath, “At least it isn’t a feral werewolf…” “There’s a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure.” Sam told them. “You boys and girls aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?” a Park Ranger asks them. “Oh no sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper.” Sam told him. “Recycle, man,” Dean told the Ranger. “That’s bullhooky. You're friends with that Hailey girl right?” The Ranger Wilkinson interrogates them with a narrowed gaze. “Yes, yes we are, Ranger,” Harry looks at the nametag, “Wilkinson.” “Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater till the 24th, so it's not exactly missing persons now is it?” Jess shakes her head. ”You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brothers just fine.” Ranger Wilkinson told them. “We will. That Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?” Dean asks. ”That is putting it mildly.” the man scoffed. “Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit you know so she could see her brothers return date.” Jess asked the Ranger. As Sam, Harry, Jess and a laughing Dean walk out of the building with the copy of the permit walked outside,

“What are you cruising for; a hook-up or something?” Sam snaps at Dean. “What do you mean?” Dean asked him. “The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge so what are we waiting for, let's just go find dad. I mean why even talk to this girl?” Sam told him, not seeing anything wrong with that. “I dunno… Maybe we should know what we're walking in to before we actually walk into it.” Dean snapped back. “What?” “Well, since when are you all shoot first, ask questions later anyway?” Dean queried, looking at his taller brother with a scowl. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Since now” Sam told Dean. “Oh, really?” came the sarcastic reply. “Come on you two, please don’t fight again…” Jess pleads quietly. “I agree with her. Come on you two cut it out.” Harry says sternly, green eyes unreadable as he continues, “You’re brothers, for God’s sake.” A short while later, Dean knocks on the door and Hailey opens it, with the screen door still closed. “You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean and this is Sam. We're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over, we wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy.” Dean told her with a charming smile. “Let me see some ID first.” Hailey asked them, not buying it at first glance. Dean holds up a fake ID. ”Here ya go.” Hailey looks at the ID through the screen door, ”Come on in.” “Thanks” Sam told her. Hailey looked at the Impala, ”Is that yours?” She asked them. Dean smirked as he replied, “Yeah.” ”Nice car.” Hailey told him. “So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?” Sam asked her. “He checks in every day by cell. He e-mails photos, stupid little videos...but we haven't heard anything in over three days now.” Hailey answered, her eyes momentarily sad. “Well maybe he can't get cell reception.” Sam suggested lightly. “He's got a satellite phone too.” She shut down that theory quick and in a hurry. “Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?” Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders. “He wouldn't do that.” Ben told him. “Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other.” she snapped harshly, before her gaze softened as it landed on her brother. “Can I see the pictures he sent you?” Sam questioned softly. “Yeah” Hailey opened up her laptop and showed them the pictures. ”That's Tommy.” She told them. She plays the video. -Tommy in the Video- ”Hey Hailey, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge.

We're fine and keeping safe, so don't worry, talk to you tomorrow.” Sam frowns slightly, seeing something in the video the rest doesn't pick up on. “Well, we'll find your brother, we're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing tomorrow with two friends of ours.” Dean told her and Ben. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – ”Then maybe I'll see you there.” She challenged, fire in her eyes. Sam and Dean both give her the Look. ”I can't sit around here anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself.” ”I think I know how ya feel.” Dean told her with a wry smile. ”Hey, you mind forwarding these pictures/video to me?” Sam asked. “Sure, no problem.” She tapped on the keyboard for a few moments before nodding. -At a Local Bar during that evening- Through this whole conversation, Sam pulls out newspaper articles out of a briefcase to show to Dean, Harry and Jess. ”So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic, local campers mostly. But still, this past April two hikers went missing out there, they were never found.” “Any before that?” Dean asked him, the green gaze showing interest. “Yeah. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack, and again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every 23 years, just like clockwork.” He pulls out his laptop. “Okay watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy, Tommy's, video to the laptop. Check this out.” Sam plays the video frame by frame so you can see a shadow of something moving extremely fast outside the tent behind Tommy. “Do it again, Sam.” Harry says, his gaze still on the computer. ”That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move.” Dean hits Sam on the shoulder, ”Told ya something weird was going on” Sam rubs his shoulder where Dean hit him. “Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59 one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack, just a kid barely crawled out of the woods alive.” “Is there a name?” Dean asked him. Sam gives his brother a mischievous grin. A short while later they go to the Shaw house. ”Look Ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record; I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a...” Mr. Shaw told him. ”Grizzly? That's what attacked them?” Dean finishes for him. Mr. Shaw pauses in silence, then nods his head. “The other people that went missing that year... those bear attacks too? What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing? If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it.” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me, nobody ever did.” “Mr. Shaw, what did you see?” Sam asked. “Nothing. It moved too fast to see, it hid too well. I heard it though, a roar, like... no man or animal I ever heard.” “It came at night?” Mr. Shaw nods, old fear in more than his eyes. ”Got inside your tent?” Sam asked. “It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door it unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming'.” “It killed them?” Sam asked.

“It dragged them off into the night.” The clipped response was something they hadn’t expected. “Why it left me alive... I’ve been asking myself that ever since; did leave me this though.” He opens the collar of his shirt to reveal his chest with three huge scars that looked like they were made by claws that belonged to a monster. “There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon.” “Thanks for your help, Mr. Shaw.” Dean told him. Dean and Sam walked out to the Impala, where Harry and Jess were waiting for them. “Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside they just go through the walls.” Dean murmured as they stood together. ”So it's probably something else, something corporeal.” Sam mused. ”Corporeal? Excuse me college professor.” Dean scoffed, then rolled his weight onto one foot, ever so casually.

“Shut up,” Sam rolled his eyes. “So what do you think it is?” “The claws, the speed that it moves, could be a skin walker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature and it's corporeal. This means we can kill it.” Dean opens the trunk, props it up with a shotgun, and puts some pistols in a duffel bag. ”We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there.” Sam says suddenly. “We agree with Sam,” Harry and Jess said together. “Oh yeah? What are we going to tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster? “ Dean asked him. ”Yeah,” Sam told him, “We are.”

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

”Her brother's missing Sam. She's not just going to sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator-friend.” ”Finding dad's not enough? He Slams trunk shut Now we got to babysit too? Dean stares at Sam. “What?” Sam asked him. Dean shrugs as he throws the duffel bag at Sam, “Come on Sam. Let’s go back to the motel.” A short while later after they booked their rooms for the night, and they finished dinner at the bar they went to earlier.

**(They’re a lemon ahead; you have been warned.)**

That night as Sam was getting changed to sleep peacefully in the bed that he, Jess and Harry were sharing… Harry was disturbed by Jess's constant shifting of position. “Is there a problem over there?" Harry asked her quietly, rolling over to face Jess. "No," Jess told him softly. "We just haven’t slept in the same bed for a while. "Don’t worry everything will be just fine." Sam laughed suggestively. “Doesn't this make it more exciting?" Harry teased, slipping his hand beneath her shirt, caressing her breast and rubbing her nipples through the plain cotton bra. Jessica gasped and moaned as Harry gave her an open-mouthed kiss. Harry eyed the large bulge below Sam's waist after finishing his kiss with Jess. "Do you require some assistance Sam? Luckily for you, I think I can do a good job to help you.” He purred cheekily, caressing Sam’s face with a soft touch. "I can't help it," Sam told him both frustrated and obviously exhausted. "This is what happens when you get too close to me." Harry smirked; Sam blushed red as he realized what he had just admitted to. "So if I were to get closer," Harry asked as he left Jess’s side and slid over to Sam's side of the bed, as he reached around to slowly slide his hand down below the boxers and gently cupped Sam’s hot, hard length. "That would keep you, for lack of a better word, 'up' all night?" Sam closed his eyes at the contact. “Oh man,” groaned Sam, “If you keep that up, I’ll cum for sure.” “Hey, as hot as that is, don’t think you can leave me out…” Jess protested. “Let’s help her out, what do you say Sam?” Harry said, exchanging a glance with his boyfriend. “Yes, let’s play.” Sam crooned as he kissed Jessica, tongues tangling as Harry milked his cock with a talented hand. Jess moaned lowly, her hands gripping both of their biceps as Sam slowly slid a finger over her flushed lips, licking away her juices in front of her and Harry, who pumped his hand harder as Jessica wrapped her slim fingers around Harry’s flushed cock, swiping her thumb over the head. Harry keened softly as he rocked his hips up in time to the rhythm they kept, sliding a second finger inside of her as Sam’s other hand fondled her clit. Sam moaned as Harry slid a slick finger inside of him, not quite sure which way to go now that the pleasure was coming from two directions.

“Back and then forward, Sam. It feels sooooo good.” Harry purred into his ear as the hot sweaty sex sped up, both of them cumming onto Jessica as she wailed her release for them both. As they three of them lay panting on the bed, Harry turns to Sam and told him softly. “Hey Sam if you want you can return the favor from our last night in collage.” Sam blushed red as he worked out what his boyfriend meant and told him “Sure if that’s ok?” “Harry nodded his head, and Jess told them “Harry can have his turn with me’ smiled Jess. Sam slowly reached over Harry and begin to slowly add a finger one at a time, Harry gave a soft moan at the feeling of Sam’s fingers inside him when he got used to the feeling Sam grabbed a lubed condom out of his backpack and moved behind Harry and rests his hand on his slim hairy chest, once he was hard again, He lubed up his large cock and guided it towards his hole and entered his boyfriend slowly. Harry moaned softly as he felt Sam cock inside him, and told him “I can feel you Sam. Jessica moved closer over to her other boyfriend and took a hold Harry’s hard length and slowly sunk down onto his cock. Jess told Harry “you feel really good in me” Soon all three of them were moving and thrusting against each other, Sam told them, “I’m going to cum you guys. Harry told him he was too with Jess also agreeing with them. Sam was the first one to cum inside Harry. Harry could feel his boyfriend’s hot load entering him. “Jess love I’m going to cum” moaned Harry as he felt his balls tighten up and his cock getting harder. “Yes love come inside of me,” Jess told them, And Harry came shooting his warm load inside of their girlfriend, With Jessica still riding him she gave a loud groan and came with her juices leaking onto her boyfriends lap.

**(The lemon is over.)**

“Oh, man I’m all sticky, we better have a shower, before we go to bed now,” Sam panted, not wanting to move quite yet. Harry lazily waved his hand at the drying mess and it disappeared. “Man, I’m never getting used to that…” Soon after their shower, they hopped into bed and snuggled into each other, falling asleep as their eyes closed. -The next morning out by the mountains- ”I'll tell you again, I don't think Ben should come” Roy told Hailey. ”Look you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe, I think Ben's safest at home.” Sam, Dean, Harry and Jess pulled up in the Impala. “You guys got room for four more?” Dean asked them. “Wait, you want to come with us?” she gasps, shaking her head. ”Who are these people?” Roy asked her. “Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue.” Hailey told him. ”You're Rangers?” Roy asked. “That's right.” Dean said with a smirk. ”And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Hailey asked. “Well sweetheart, I don't do shorts.” Dean told her cheekily. “What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there, her brother might be hurt.” Roy snapped at Dean. “Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help her find her brother, that's all.” Dean straightened to his full height and looked down his nose at the man. Cut scene to what looks like going down a well to Tommy and another boy it’s Gary, hanging from the ceiling by their hands. Gary looks down a tunnel and sees the shadow of a creature walking towards them. Tommy shuts his eyes tightly as he hears his friend scream as we assume the creature is ripping him apart, eating him. “Roy, you said you did a little hunting.” Dean asked him. “Yeah, more than a little.” Roy told him. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Uhhuh...What kind of furry critters do you hunt?” Dean asked him “Mostly buck sometimes bear” Roy replied. “Tell me, uh...Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” Suddenly Roy grabs him. “What are you doing Roy?” Dean asks. Roy puts a stick into a bear trap, “You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger.” “It's a bear trap” Dean replied. “You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not Rangers, so who the hell are you?” she yells hysterically. “Sam and I are brothers. These are our friends Jessica and Harry and we're looking for our father. He might be here, we don't know. I just figured that you and me, we're in the same boat.” Dean answered, adjusting the strap of the duffel. “Why didn't you just tell me that from the start?” Hailey asks him. “I'm telling you now. Besides it's probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman, Ever, so we okay?” Dean asks her. “Yeah, okay.” Hailey told him. “What do you mean I didn't pack provisions?” Dean pulls out a big bag of Peanut M&Ms. -Blackwater Ridge- ”

This is it...Blackwater Ridge” Roy told the group. “What coordinates do we have?” Sam asked him. He pulls out his GPS. “35-111” Roy replied. “Do you hear that?” Harry asks. “Yeah, not even crickets.” Sam replied, agreeing with his boyfriend. “I'm gonna take a look around.” Roy says with authority. “You shouldn't go off by yourself.” Jess warns him. “That's sweet...Don't worry about me.” Roy smirks confidently. “All right everybody stays together. Let’s go” Dean told them. “Hailey, come over here” Roy calls out to her. Hailey runs to his voice and sees the campsite with tents torn open, blood all over them. “Oh my God.” Her voice hits a separate octave above her normal tone. “Looks like a grizzly” Roy replied to her. “Tommy?” She takes off her backpack and calls out his name again. “Tommy?” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Shh, quiet Hailey,” Sam told her as he was running towards her. “Why?” Hailey asked him, tears skimming her eyes. “Something might still be out there.” Sam replied. “Sam!” Sam goes over to Dean, who points to the blood trails. “The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here the tracks just vanish. That's weird. I'll tell you what...That's no skin walker or black dog.” Dean told him. Hailey picks up Tommy's cell phone that has blood spattered on it and the back torn open and starts crying. “Hey, he could still be alive.” Harry soothed, urging her to stand. A voice called out “Help!!! Help!!!” The group immediately runs a way off, going further into the forest. “It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it?” Hailey asks. “Quick everybody back to camp!” Sam told the group. They all run back to the torn up camp to find their supplies missing. “Oh no our packs.” Hailey told them. “So much for my GPS and my satellite phone.” Roy replied. “

What the hell is going on?” Hailey asks them. “It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help.” Sam told the group. “You mean some one some nut job out there just stole all our gear?” Roy asks him, incredulity in his voice. “I need to speak with you...in private.” Sam & Dean walk some distance away, with Harry and Jessica following them. “Good. Let me see Dad's journal.” Dean hands it to Sam and he opens it “Alright, check that out.” Sam points to a drawing of a figure that looks like the shadow pictured coming down the cave after Tommy and Gary. “Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west.” Dean told Sam. “Think about it Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice.” Sam replied smartly. “I have to agree with Sam on this one Dean; I admit I don’t know much about this sort of thing, but it does seem like Sam is right on this one.” Harry says quietly, his presence radiating confidence. “I have never known Sam to be wrong about things before.” Jess also replied. “Great.” Dean moaned as he took out the pistol. “Well then this is useless.” Sam gives Dean back their father's journal. “We got to get these people to safety” Sam walks back to where they left the others. “All right listen up, time to go. Things have gotten more...complicated.” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “What?” Hailey asks him. “Kid don't worry, whatever out there, I think I can handle it.” Roy replied. “It's not me I'm worried about, if you shoot this thing you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave now!” Sam told him. “One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders!” Roy replied. “Whoa alright you two, relax.” Dean told the both of them. “We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you.” Sam replied. “You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight.” Roy told him. “Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here.” Sam yelled at him. Roy laughs at him “You know you're crazy right?” Roy pushes Sam, who stumbles back a little. “Roy!” Hailey called out to him. Harry then intervenes. “Chill out the both of you, this is not helping matters.” For a split second, everyone there swears they saw an eldritch light in Harry’s eyes… “Stop; stop it, everybody just stop. Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving here without him.” Hailey replied. “Hailey has a point.” Jess told them. “Look it's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves.” Dean replied. “How?” They all asked him. They have made a small campsite with a campfire, and Dean is drawing something in the dirt in parts of the site. “One more time that's...?” Hailey asks. “Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them.” Dean replied. Roy laughs at him. “Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy.” Dean walks over to Sam on the edge of the campsite, “You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?” Dean asks him. “Dean...” “No you're not fine. You're like a powder keg man; it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Dad's not here. I mean that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?” Sam replied. “Yeah you're probably right. To tell you the truth I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek.”

“Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road, go find Dad. I mean why are we still in here?” Sam asks. “This is why,” he holds up their dad's journal “...This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us, I think he wants us to pick up where he left off, you know saving people, hunting things. The family business.” “That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants; tell us where he is?” “I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do and I intend to do it.” Dean replied. “Dean, no. I got to find dad. I must find who (or what) almost killed Jessica… It’s the only thing I can think about.” “Ok, all right, Sam we'll find them I promise. Listen to me; you've got to prepare yourself. I mean this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul, it's going to kill you. You got have patience, man.” “How do you do it? How does Dad do it?” Sam asks him. “Well for one... them.” He looks over at Hailey and her younger brother. “I mean I figure our families so screwed to hell; maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little more bearable. I'll tell you what else helps; killing as many sons of bitches as I possibly can.” The Wendigo called out, “Help me! Please! Help.” “He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put, inside the magic circle.” Dean told the group. It calls out again,“Help! Help me!” “Ok that's no grizzly.” Roy replied. “It's ok, you'll be all right I promise.” Then Hailey screams. “It’s here.” Harry replied grimly. Roy grabs his gun and shoots at the Wendigo several times. “I hit it!” “Roy, no! Roy!” Dean turns to Hailey, Ben, Harry and Jess “Don't move.” As he and Sam run after Roy. “It's over here! It's in the tree!” The windego suddenly reaches down from the tree and snaps Roy's neck. “Roy!” Dean yells. In the morning, Sam is sitting against a hollow trunk of a tree playing with a bracelet he has on his watch that Jess and Harry gave him. “I don't...I mean these types of things they aren't supposed to be real.” She muttered to herself, then looked at Dean with hurt-filled eyes. “I wish I could tell you different.” Dean replied.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“How do we know it's not out there watching us?” Hailey barks out, still scared stiff. “We don't. But we're safe for now.” Dean replied, shrugging his broad shoulders. “How do you know about this stuff?” she interrogates him. “It kind of runs in the family.” Dean told her. “Hey. So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I, for one, want to kill this evil SOAB.” Sam told them all.

“Well hell, you know I'm in.” Dean replied. “As am I Sam.” Harry told him. “You’re not going anywhere without us.” Jess smiles at harry then nods, showing she agrees to his answer. “Wendigo is an Indian word. It means evil that devours.” Sam replied. “They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter.” Dean replied. “How does a man turn into one of those things?” Hailey asks. “Well it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp.” Dean replied. “Like the Donnor Party.” Ben replied. “Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, and immortality,” Harry replied with Sam, Jess and Dean giving him an impressed look. “If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing.

You're always hungry.” Dean told them. “So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?” Hailey asks. “You're not gonna like it.” Dean warned her. “Tell me.” Hailey asked him. “More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awaked it keeps it's victims alive. It uh, stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We got to track it back there.” Dean replied. “And then how do we stop it?” Ben asks. “Well guns are useless so are knives, basically,” here he pulls out a can of lighter fluid “We got to torch the sucker.” Dean says with a evil little grin. They start hiking through the woods, passing trees with claw marks and blood smeared on them. “Dean.” Sam called out to him. “What is it?” He and Dean look around at the trees they are surrounded by. The branches are broken and all of them have blood and claw marks on them.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“You know...I was thinking...those claw prints...so clear and distinct, they were almost too easy to follow.” Sam replied. “Oh” Harry and Jess replied together, as they both looked around the woods worriedly. The Wendigo growls, and the group backs up, looking all around. Hailey backs into a tree, and blood begins dripping onto her shirt. She looks up in time to have Roy's dead body to be nearly dropped on her she rolls to the side right before he would hit her and screams. Sam runs over to her as Dean examines Roy's body quickly. “You okay? You got it?” “His neck’s broken. Okay run, run, run, run, go, go!” Dean yelled at them; they all take off. Ben falls while trying to run away. Sam and Harry runs back to him to help him up, but the group is now split up- Ben with Sam and Harry as Hailey’s with Dean and Jessica. “Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha” Sam tells him. The Wendigo suddenly appears in front of Hailey and she screams in terror. “Hailey?” Ben yells out and stops running, picking up a white scarf that Hailey had been carrying, and looks around.” Dean!” Sam calls out. “Don’t worry Sam, we will find them.” Harry told him and reassuring them both. “If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?” Ben asks. “Honestly, I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off.” Sam replied. Ben finds a trail of Dean's M&M's and picks one up “They went this way” He hands the M&M to Sam. Sam laughs, “Well It's better than bread crumbs.” Harry nodded his head too and smiling as well. After following the trail, Ben, Sam and Harry came to an entrance to a tunnel that says" **Warning! Danger! Do not enter. Extremely toxic material."**

They enter under the sign that says "Keep Out. No Admittance" They hear the monster growl, so Sam pushes Harry and Ben against the wall. They can see it coming down the tunnel towards them. Ben is about to scream, but Sam covers his mouth, with Harry watching the monster warily. They continue walking, once the Wendigo takes a different tunnel. After walking a few yards, the floor boards’ creek and Sam, Harry & Ben fall through the floor into a pile of skeletons. “Hey, it's okay, it's okay,” Sam told Ben. “He’s right you know Ben. It’s going to be fine you will see.” Harry told him, a faint smile tugging at his lips. Sam, Ben and Harry all look up to see Hailey, Dean and Jessica hanging from the ceiling. Sam runs over to Dean, and Harry runs over to Jessica and Ben runs over to Hailey. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Dean?” Sam asks worriedly, looking up at his brother. “Jessica.” Harry says softly. “Hailey wake up!” Ben pleads. Sam grabs Dean and shakes him, “Dean.” Dean opens his eyes. “Hey man, you okay?” Sam asks him. Dean winces “Yeah, I think so.” “Jess, luv, are you alright?” Harry asks her as she opens her eyes. “I’m alright; a bit burnt though, hun.” Jess rasped lowly.

“Hailey, wake up, wake up.” Ben begs softly. Hailey opens her eyes. They take down their respective family and lover easily. “You sure you're all right?” Sam asked. Dean grimaces in pain. “Yeah. Where is he?” “He's gone for now.” Sam replied. Hailey sees Tommy still hanging there and starts crying, “Tommy.” Tommy jerks his head up and Hailey screams. “Cut him down.” Hailey tells them. They cut him down. “We're gonna get you home.” Hailey tells him. Dean is loading a gun in the corner, “Hey check it out.” “Flare guns...Those will work.” Sam replied. Dean laughs and then twirls the guns. The seven of them head down a tunnel, supporting a limping Tommy in the middle. The wendigo’s snarls echo down the tunnels. “Looks like someone's home for supper.” Dean replied grimly. “We'll never outrun it.” Hailey tells them. Dean looks back at the group “You thinking what I'm thinking?” “Yeah, I think so.” Sam replied. “All right listen to me. Stay with Sam, he's going to get you out of here.” “What are you gonna do?” Hailey asks him. Dean winks at Hailey and starts walking forward. “Chow time you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on baby, I'm feeling good.” He continues yelling, but we can no longer make out what exactly he's saying.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“All right come on. Hurry!” They follow Sam down the tunnel. “Hey! Hey you want some meat bitch? I'm right here!” Dean yells. Wendigo growls by Sam, Hailey, Harry, Jess, Ben and Tommy. “Get him outta here.” Sam tells them. “Sam, no,” Hailey and Jess tell him together, with Harry looking on sadly. Hailey, Ben and Jessica start helping Tommy out of the cave. Sam pulls up the gun ready to shoot, looking down one way of the tunnel “Come on. Come on.” A growl comes from the other side of the tunnel, and Sam turns to see the Wendigo in his face. Sam shoots at it, but misses, and then runs down the tunnel after Hailey, Tommy Ben, Jessica and Harry. “Sam!” Harry yells. “Come on, hurry, hurry.” pants Sam he helps the group run to the end of the tunnel, closely followed by the Wendigo. “Get behind me.” He body blocks the group. The Wendigo walks towards them, and lets out a loud roar. Dean comes up behind the Wendigo. “Hey!” He shoots the wendigo in the stomach with a flare gun. Harry quietly flicked out the Elder wand from his holster, unseen by the rest of the group apart from Sam and Jess who were near him. He whispers under his breath to make a **wind spell** to help Dean. The combined wind and fire made the Wendigo burst into a huge ball of flame, with a huge **BANG!** with parts of the tunnel ceiling coming down around them. “Not bad, huh?” Dean replied cheekily as they all quickly made they way out of collapsing tunnel behind them. Cut to a scene to outside the ranger station, where an ambulance is loading up Tommy, and a policeman is interviewing Ben.“Policeman: And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?” “That's when it circled the campsite; I mean this grizzly must have weighed 800-900 pounds.” Ben replied. Policeman: “All right we'll go after it first thing.” “So I don't know how to thank you.” Hailey tells Dean. Dean stares at her. “Must you cheapen the moment?” “Yeah.” Dean replied.

Ambulance lady “You riding with your brother?” “Yeah.” She replies, motioning to Ben, “Let's go” Ben, Sam, Harry and Jess nod at each other; Hailey kisses Dean on the cheek. “I hope you find your father.” She and Ben start walking towards the ambulance “Thanks Sam” They get in the ambulance and it closes up. “Man I hate camping.” Dean replied. “Us too” replied Sam, Jess and Harry. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?” Dean tells him. “Yeah I know...but in the mean time...I'm driving.” Sam replied with a wicked grin. Harry and Jessica shared a secret smile with Sam, who blushed a bright pink. “Come on let’s hit the road. We still have a long way to go and we are all tired I’m sure” Sam replied. Dean tosses him the keys; they get in the car, and drive away.

Coming soon Chapter 6 Dead in the Water in a Bad Way.


	6. Dead in the Water in a Bad Way

_And I wanted to give my thanks again to my beta reader Ryder Bellamiren, He is a really good guy and a good friend too; please take a look at his fics. J Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions._

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.**

**Chapter 6 Dead in the Water in a Bad Way**

Teaser Scene. _ **Location Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin.**_ Inside The Carlton Residence, A man, Bill Carlton, sitting at the table reading the newspaper, and a boy, Will Carlton, is sitting on the counter eating cereal. A girl, Sophie, enters the kitchen. “Morning Daddy.” Sophie tells him. She kisses him on the cheek and goes over to get something out of the refrigerator. “Good morning sweetheart.” Bill replies. “All these workouts, Soph, I don't know. Guys don't like buff girls.” Will tells her. “Yeah well, girls don't like guys who still live at home.” She tells him as she grabs a bottle of water. Will jumps off the counter, sarcastically answering her with mocking laughter. “Ha ha ha.” “Ha ha.” Sophie replies as she opens the door to leave. “Be careful.” Bill tells her absently as he continues to read his newspaper. “Don’t worry, I will!” Sophie chirrups brightly. Sophie dives into a lake. There is some distorted whispering and Sophie comes up above water and looks around for someone. She continues swimming, after not seeing anyone. We see a shot of her swimming from underwater and she is pulled down, leaving bubbles on the surface. We do not see her again.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

A few days after their battle with the Wendigo, we find Dean, Sam, Harry and Jessica inside a Diner having lunch. Dean is circling pictures in a newspaper. A waitress walks up to them, saying with a false cheer in her voice, ”Can I get you anything else?” Dean looks up and smiles at the "hot blonde" who is their waitress. Sam comes back from somewhere, sits down and answers, ”Just the check, please.” The waitress frowns. “Okay.” “You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while.” He tells him cheekily and points to the waitress in short shorts, walking into the kitchen. “And that's fun.” Dean ignores the glares sent in his way from Harry and Jess, who were seated next to Sam. He hands Sam the newspaper he had been circling. “Here, take a look at this; I think I got one, **_Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin_**. Last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago.” “A funeral?” Sam asks. “They buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever.” Dean replies. “A closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them.” Sam tells him sourly. “Something you want to say to me?” Dean asks.

“The trail for Dad… It's getting colder every day.” Sam finally says. “Exactly, so what are we supposed to do?” Dean asks him. “I don't know man, something, anything,” Sam hisses back. “You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I want to find Dad as much as you do?” Dean snaps acerbically at his brother. “Yeah, I know you do, it's just-” “I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We will find dad, but until then, we're going to kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?” Dean sighs as he softens.

Harry and Jess both shake their heads at the two bricking brothers. Sam rolls his eyes as the waitress walks by again, distracting Dean. “All right, Lake Manitoc. Hey!” Sam snaps his fingers in Dean’s face to get him to pay attention. ”Huh?’ Dean asks. “How far is it?” Sam prods his older brother. An hour after they left the Diner, we see the Impala driving down the road. Inside the Impala, we see Sam, Dean, Harry and Jess driving to a small town. They pass a sign that says,

 _ **"Welcome to Lake Manitoc, WI."**_ They pull up to the cabin that was shown earlier, and they knock on the door. Sophie's brother answers it. “Will Carlton?” Dean asks him. “Yeah that's right.” Will replies with slight surprise. “I'm Agent Ford, and this is Agent Hamill. We're with the U.S. Wildlife Service.” Dean tells him. They go outside by the lake. Sophie's father is sitting on a bench on the dock. “She was about 100 yards out. That's where she got dragged down.” Will tells Dean and Sam. “Are you sure she didn't just drown?” Dean asks in a casual manner. “Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer. She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as she was in her own bathtub.” Will answers defensively. “So no splashing? No signs of distress?” Sam quickly questions. “No, that's what I'm telling you.” “Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shapes breach the surface?” Sam presses, feeling uncomfortable doing so.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“No. Again, she was really far out there.” Will huffs in frustration. “You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?” Dean asks. “No, never. Why? What do you think is out there?” Will asks. “We'll let you know as soon as we do.” Comes Dean’s reply as he walks back to the Impala. “What about your father? Can we talk to him?” Sam asks quietly. Will turns to look at his father, still sitting on the bench on the dock. “Look, if you don't mind, I mean... he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot.” Will says just as quietly, worry in his gaze. “We understand.” Sam said and follows Dean back to the car. Inside a Police Station “Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?” Jake asks. “You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister.” Sam replies. “Like what?” Jake asks as they walk into an office. Jake motions to a chair. “Here sit please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness monster.” Jake tells them sourly. “Yeah,” Dean laughs, “Right.” “Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still, we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure and there was nothing down there.” Jake told them. “That's weird though I mean that's... that's the third missing body this year.” Dean casually remarks, picking at his fingernails. “I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about.” Jake replies, leaning on the desk. “I know.” Dean says solemnly. “Anyway,” Jake sighs, “All this, it won't be a problem much longer.” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “What do you mean?” Dean asks him. “Well the dam, of course.” Jake looks at him like he’s crazy. “Of course... the dam. It's uh... sprung a leak.” Dean covers really fast with a grin. “It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that.” Jake replies, giving them the stink-eye.

“Exactly.” Dean manages not to say anything that would blow their cover. A woman knocks on the door. “Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later.” “Gentlemen, this is my daughter.” Jake tells them. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean.” Green eyes take in the form and Dean grins as she frowns at him. “Andrea Bar. Hi.” “Hi.” Sam is more polite and shakes her hand. His eyes seem to say, ‘Sorry, he’s always like that.’ “They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake.” Jake tells her. “Oh.” A small boy walks in from around Andrea. “Oh, hey there. What's your name?” Dean asks him, kneeling down to the child’s height. The boy walks away without speaking and Andrea goes to follow him. “His name is Lucas.” Jake says. We see Lucas and Andrea in the other room. Andrea is giving him something out of a box. “Is he okay?” Sam asks. “My grandson's been through a lot. We all have. Well if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know.” Jake tells them. The three of them start to leave, out to where Andrea and Lucas are. “Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?” Dean asks her with a roguish grin. “Lakefront Motel, go around the corner, it's about two blocks south.” Andrea replies, obviously not falling for it.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Two, would you mind showing us?” Dean asks her. Andrea laughs, “You want me to walk you two blocks?” “Not if it's any trouble.” Dean says coyly. Andrea laughs at his hopeful expression. “I'm headed that way anyway. I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three.” She turns towards Lucas. “We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?” She kisses him on the head. Dean waves as they leave and Jake nods at them. “Thanks again.” Sam says. As they walk along a sidewalk, Dean tells Andrea “So... Cute kid.” “Thanks.” she tells him. “Kids are the best, huh?” Dean asks her. Andrea ignores his comment and they walk a bit farther. “There it is. Like I said, two blocks.” Andrea says. They have stopped in front of a building that says, "Lakefront Motel". “Thank you.” Sam tells her. Andrea tells Dean “Must be hard with your sense of direction. Never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line. Enjoy your stay!” “‘Kids are the best?’ You don't even like kids.” Sam informs his brother sourly. “I love kids.” Dean replies. “Name three children that you even know.” Sam snorts. Dean tries to think, and Sam waves his hand in that "forget you" manner, and walks away to get Harry and Jess into the motel. Dean scratches his head. “I'm thinking!” Dean yells after him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Inside the Motel Room, Harry and Jess are sitting on Sam’s bed having some pizza while leaning over to see Sam researching on his laptop. Dean’s also in the room to see what his brother has found out. “So there are the three drowning victims this year.” Sam tells them. “Is there any before that, Sam?” Harry asks. “Uh yeah... six more spread out over the past 35 years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace.” Sam replies. “So what, we got a lake monster on a binge?” Jess asks them in disbelief. “Who knows Jess, stranger things have happened.” Harry tells her with a wry grin. “This whole lake monster thing… It just bugs me.” Sam tells them. “Why?” Dean asks. “Loch Ness, uh Lake Champlain There is literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it.” Sam says. Dean points to the web page Sam has up, “Wait, Bar, Christopher Bar. Where have I heard that name before?” Sam, reading from the web page “Christopher Bar, the victim in May,” opens a link for more information. “Oh...Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband. Lucas’s father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned, two hours before the kid got rescued. Maybe we have an eyewitness after all.” “No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over.” Dean tells them. “True. You’re right for once, Dean.” Harry tells him and ignores his shout of “Hey!” in the background. “I think it’s perhaps it’s better if Sam and I see Andrea. At least we won’t make a mess of things as you did before ’cause Sam has already told me all about it.” Dean spins round and looks at Sam furiously, while Sam, Jess and Harry try not to smile at him. “Jess, hun, the rest of pizza is yours, make sure you lock the door after you.” Sam says. She just smiles at him and nods. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – At a park near the motel, Andrea is sitting on a bench keeping an eye on Lucas who's drawing. “Hello, can my friend Harry and I join you?” Sam asks her. “I'm here with my son.” Andrea says, glancing out at her child. “Oh...Mind if I say hi?” Harry walks over to Lucas leaving Sam and Andrea by the bench. “Tell your friend that whole “Jerry Maguire” thing’s not going to work on me.” Andrea tells Sam with a roll of her eyes. “I don't think that's what this is about before.” Sam replies. “

Hey how's it going?” Harry asks Lucas and kneels down to the table that Lucas is coloring on and has toy soldiers set up on. Harry grabs one of the toy soldiers. “Oh I used to love these things,” Harry tells him as he makes gun sounds and explosions, and throws the toy soldier down after pretending it was shot. “So crayons is more your thing? That's good.” Harry keeps talking to him. Harry begins to look at the pile of papers Lucas has colored. The first one is a huge black swirl; the next one is a red bicycle “Hey these are pretty good. You mind if I sit and draw with you for a while?” Harry asks. He picks up a crayon, “I'm not so bad myself.” He sits on the table and picks up a pad of paper. “You know, I'm thinking you can hear me; you just don't want to talk. I don't know exactly what happened to your dad, but I know it was something real bad. I think I know how you feel. When I was very young, I saw something. Anyway...Well maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you, or uh...or believe you. I want you to know that I will. You don't even have to say anything, you could draw me a picture about what you saw that day with your dad on the lake. Okay, no problem. This is for you.” Harry hands Lucas the picture he drew. “This is my family,” and points to the people he drew “That's my dad. That's my mom, my friend Sam over there and the guy you and Sam met before he’s called Dean by the way and that's me. All right, so I'm a not a good artist. I'll see you around, Lucas.” After Harry walks back to Sam and Andrea, Lucas picks up the picture to look at it.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident.” Andrea says sadly. “Yeah we heard. I’m sorry Andrea.” Harry tells her. “What are the doctors saying?” Sam asks. “That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress,” Andrea says quietly, tears skimming her eyes. “That can't be easy for either of you.” Sam replies sadly. “We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just... when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw...” Andrea trails off. “Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with.” Harry tells her softly, green eyes glazing over slightly at his own past. Sam gives him a comforting squeeze on his arm. “You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish...” Lucas walks up to them. “Hey sweetie.” Lucas hands Harry a drawing. “Thanks, Lucas.” Harry tells him softly. Lucas walks back to the table. Inside The Carlton Residence Bill is sitting on his chair watching TV and Will pops his head in the living room. “Hey dad, you should probably eat something. I'm going to make some dinner, okay?” Will tells his dad. He goes into the kitchen after being ignored. The next time we see Will, he is at the sink washing a knife to cut a vegetable with. He starts cutting the vegetable before bothering to turn the water off, and we notice the water turns a brownish color. He notices it and turns the water up. A bunch of black water comes bubbling up through the drain and fills the sink. He pulls the sleeve of his shirt up and reaches his arm down the sink to pull the drain. He brings the plug up, but the water still does not drain, so he sticks his arm back in the water, when it is grabbed. His face is pulled into the sink until he drowns, and finally the water recedes. Inside the Motel Room. Sam opens the door and comes in with Harry following him. “So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie,” Sam tells Dean who was waiting for them along with Jess. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “What do you mean?” Dean asks him. “We just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead.” “He drowned?” Dean asked. “Yep, in the sink.” Sam told him. “What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature; we're dealing with something else,” Dean says. “Yeah, but what?” Harry asks. “I don't know a water wraith maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water... water that comes from the same source.” Dean replies back. “Maybe the lake?” Jess asks. “Yeah.” Dean’s voice is harsh, full of something unidentifiable. “Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time.” Sam says. “Oh boy and if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere. This is going to happen again soon,” Harry groans in horror as he was having a déjà vu feeling because of what happening in his 2nd year.

“We do know one other thing for sure. We know this has got something to do with Bill Carlton.” Sam tells them. “Yeah, it took both his kids.” Dean says seriously. “And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris, Bill Carlton's godson.” Sam tells them. “Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit.” Dean replies and Sam nodded in agreement. The Carlton Residence Bill is sitting on the bench on the dock at the lake. Sam and Dean walk up to him. “Mr. Carlton... we'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind?” Sam asks him. “We're from the Department...” Dean says. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “I don't care who you're with. I've answered enough questions today,” Bill growls at them. “Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there? Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death we think there might be a connection to you or your family.” Sam tells him. “My children are gone. It's... it's worse than dying. Go away... please.” Bill says. On the way back to the car Sam and Dean are talking. “What do you think?” Sam asks Dean. “Aw, I think the poor guy's been through hell. I also think he's not telling us something.” Dean replies back. “What is it?” Sam asks. They have stopped in front of the Carlton's house. “Huh. Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.” Dean murmurs. He pulls out the picture of the house Lucas had drawn for Harry earlier, which much resembles the Carlton's house. Inside Andrea home “I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea” Andrea tells them. “I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes please?” Dean asks. “He won't say anything, what good's it gonna do?” Andrea asks. “Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there.” Sam tells her. “My husband, the others they just drowned. That's all.” she says in a wavering voice. “If that's what you really believe then we'll go. But if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son.” Dean says softly. Lucas is playing with his toy soldiers and coloring in his room. Dean, Sam and Andrea all walk to the doorway. Dean walks into the room. “Hey Lucas. You remember me?” Dean asks. Dean sees that Lucas has colored two more pictures of a red bicycle. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “You know, I, uh... I wanted to thank you for that last drawing you gave my friend. But the thing is, I need your help.”

Lucas is coloring something that looks like a person in water. Dean unfolds the drawing of the house Lucas colored for him, and sets it down in front of him. “How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was going to happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me. You're scared. It's okay, I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe...your dad wants you to be brave, too.” Lucas drops his crayon and looks up at Dean. He hands him a picture of almost a whole town, with a church, a house, and a boy with a red bicycle. “Thanks, Lucas.” Inside the Impala Dean and Sam are in the car, trying to find the scene Lucas drew. “Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died.” Dean tells Sam. “There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies.” Sam says uncomfortably. “Whatever out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns. If you got a better lead, please.” Dean told him. “All right... we got another house to find.” Sam says. “The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone.” Dean growled. Sam looking at the picture “See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here” “Oh, college boy thinks he's so smart,” Dean mocks him. “You know, um... what you said about mom... you never told me that before.” Sam says as he looks at Dean. “It's no big deal... Oh God, we're not going to have to hug or anything, are we?” Dean asks in horror. A while later Sam and Dean walking up to a white church, like in Lucas' picture. Dean holds up the picture and looks at it, when he puts it down, we see a yellow house. Sam and Dean inside the house, talking with Mrs. Sweeney. “We're sorry to bother you ma'am, but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle.

” Dean asks. “No sir. Not for a very long time. Peter's been gone for 35 years now. The police never- I never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared. Losing him…” In the middle of her sentence we see a bunch of toy soldiers set out on a table. Sam points them out to Dean. ”You know, it's... It's worse than dying.” “Did he disappear from here I mean, from this house?” Dean asks, his tone a little more gentle this time. “He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up.” she replied back. Dean pulls a picture off of Mrs. Sweeney’s mirror. There are two boys in it, one with a red bicycle. He reads from the back of the picture "Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, 1970." The Carlton Residence, Lake Bill seems to be talking to the water. “You've taken everything, everyone. I've got nothing left. I didn't understand. I didn't believe. Now I think I do. I think I finally know what you want.” Inside the Impala “Okay this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow.” Sam says. “Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?” Dean asks him. “And Bill the people he loves are all getting punished.” Sam replies solemnly. “So what if Bill did something to Peter?” Dean asks Sam. “What if Bill killed him?” Sam asks in dawning horror. “Then Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible.” Dean replies. At the Carlton Residence Sam looking around outside for Bill “Mister Carlton?” Sam asks aloud. They hear an engine; Dean turns around and sees Bill Carlton going out on the lake in his boat. “Hey, check it out.” Dean calls out. Sam and Dean run over to the end of the dock and yell to him to come back to shore. Dean & Sam (yelling) “Mister Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!” We see the water rise up and flip Mr. Carlton's boat upside-down, however we do not see Mr. Carlton again. Inside a Sheriff's Office Lucas is sitting in a chair, rocking uncomfortably. Andrea “Baby what's wrong?” she asks him. Sam, Dean and Jake walk in the door.

“Sam, Dean, I didn't expect to see you here.” Andrea says. “So now you're on a first-name basis,” Jake mutters and turns to Andrea. “What are you doing here?” “I brought you dinner,” Andrea says as she hands him a paper bag. “I'm sorry sweetheart; I don't really have the time.” Jake tells her. “I heard about Bill Carlton, is it true? Is something going on with the lake?” Andrea asks him. “Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home” Jake told her seriously. Lucas whimpers and grabs Dean's arm. “Lucas, hey, what is it?” Dean asks him. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Lucas?” they ask him. “Lucas, it's okay. It's okay.” Dean tells him softly. Andrea leads Lucas outside of the room. “Okay, just so I'm clear, you see... something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?” Jake asks them. “Yeah, that about sums it up.” Dean tells him. “And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake, and what you're describing is impossible. You're not really Wildlife Service, are you?” Jake asks Dean. Dean looks surprised but quickly covers it up. “That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you two” Jake tells them. “See, now we can explain that.” Dean tries to tell him. “Enough please. The only reason you're breathing free air, is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rear view mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again.” Jake tells them crossly. “Door number two sounds good.” Sam tells him. “Good! That's the one I'd pick.” Jake sneers as they leave the department. Later on Inside Andrea’s home. Lucas is in his bedroom coloring another black spiral. Andrea walks by his door in a robe, speaking softly to her son, “Baby...What are you doing up? Come on. Let's go to bed.” She picks him up and places him in bed. Inside the Impala Dean, Sam, Harry and Jess are almost ready to get on the freeway. They are at a stoplight where a highway sign says the interstate to Milwaukee is to the left. “Green.” Sam says. “What?” Dean asks him, confusion showing on his face.

“The light’s green Dean.” Harry tells him. Dean turns the car left. “Uh, the interstate's the other way Dean.” Jess tells him. “I know.” Dean replies, continuing to drive. Inside Andrea home Andrea is in her bathroom. She puts the plug in her bathtub and turns the water on… Inside the Impala “But Dean, this job--I think it's over.” Sam tells him. “I'm not so sure Sam.” Harry counters, his green eyes full of wariness. “If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest,” Sam says. “All right, so what if we take off and this thing aren’t done. You know, what if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?” Dean asks him. “But why would you think that?” Sam asks, confusion the predominant emotion. “Because Lucas was really scared,” Dean tells his brother. “That's what this is about?” Sam asks him. “I just don't want to leave town till I know the kid's okay” Dean mutters, the unmistakable beginnings of a blush becoming visible. “Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?” Sam asks. “Shut up.” Dean growls while Harry and Jess smiled at the both of them in the background.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Inside Andrea home The bathtub has filled up most of the way, and she puts her hand in to test the water. She takes off her robe and gets in the water. She leans back, grabs a washcloth, and closes her eyes. The water starts coming out of the faucet in the same dark brown color as before with Will. She starts washing herself with the washcloth, and when she finally bothers to open her eyes, she sees that the water has turned brown. She screams, and tries to get out of the tub, throwing one of her legs over the side, but it is pulled back in. Outside the bathroom, Lucas is pounding on the door. Andrea's head is pulled under the water, but she manages to get it back out. She is then pulled back under again, and back and forth, back and forth. Outside Andrea home Sam and Dean have arrived again with Harry and Jess with them. “Are you sure about this? It’s pretty late man.” Sam asks Dean.

Dean rings the doorbell, and right as he is pushing it, Lucas flings the door open, panting. “Lucas? Lucas!” Dean asks him and they run after him as Lucas runs to the bathroom door that now has water pouring out from under it. He starts pounding on the door before Dean gently sort of throws him out of the way back to Sam, Harry and Jessica. Lucas grabs onto Harry as Dean kicks in the door. And Sam runs into the bathroom, sticking his arms into the bathtub. Sam groans with the effort as he tries to pull up Andrea, and finally her head emerges, gasping. Her face is still shoved back in the water, but Sam keeps pulling and grunting until she finally comes completely out of the bathtub. They roll onto the floor and she starts coughing up water. A little while later Sam and Andrea are sitting down, while Dean is going through some notebooks on bookshelves, while Harry and Jess are softly talking to Lucas. “Can you tell me?” Sam asks her. “No. It doesn't make any sense.” She starts to cry, “I'm going crazy…” “No, you're not. Tell me what happened everything” Sam asks her. “I heard... I thought I heard... there was this voice.” “What did it say?” Sam asks. “It said... it said ‘Come play with me.’ What's happening?” Andrea asks him. Meanwhile Dean has pulled out some sort of scrapbook that says, "Jake 12 years old". He appears to have seen something, so he closes it, and turns around to go show Sam and Andrea. He lays it down in front of Andrea, opened to a page that has pictures of a Boy Scout troop. “Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?” Dean asks her. “What? Um... Um no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about 12 in these pictures.” Andrea reply back. She moves her finger over to a different picture of her father as a kid, and he is standing right next to Peter Sweeney. “Chris Bar's drowning--The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to sheriff.” Dean tells them. “Bill and the sheriff; they were both involved with Peter.” was Sam’s startled revaluation. “What about Chris? My dad? What are you talking about?” Andrea asks them. Dean notices Lucas staring out the window. ”Lucas? Lucas, what is it?” Dean asks him. Lucas opens the door and walks outside. They all follow him.

Outside the house, “Lucas, honey what is it?” Andrea asks. Lucas stops and looks from the ground to Dean. “You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?” Dean tells them. Andrea pulls Lucas away. Dean, Sam and Harry find some shovels and are digging in the spot Lucas stopped at with Jess watching. They dig until there is a thud, and then they get down on their knees and finish digging with their hands. They pull out a red bicycle. “Peter's bike.” Harry mutters to them with Dean and Sam and Jess nodding their heads in agreement. “Who are you?” Jake asks the group Dean and Sam turn around to see Jake standing there aiming a gun at them. Harry slowly and quietly move closer to Jess. “Put the gun down, Jake.” Sam tells him with authority. “How did you know that was there?” Jake asks in reply. “What happened you and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried,” Dean tells him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Inside the house Andrea sees her father though the window pointing a gun at Sam and Dean. She turns to Lucas who was standing next to her. “Go to your room, sweetie. “Now, lock the door and wait for me. Don't come out.” Lucas runs to his room and she goes outside. “I don't know what the hell you're talking about.” Jake snarls, his hands shaking. “You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney 35 years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about!” Dean yells at him Andrea comes running up toward them. “Dad stop!” “And now you got one seriously pissed off spirit.” Dean finishes gravely. “It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's going to drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's going to take you, and it's not going to stop until it does.” Sam says. “Yeah, and how do you know that?” Jake asks him. “Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton.” Harry states, his eyes hard and cold. “Listen to yourselves, all of you.

"You're insane.” Jake tells them. “I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're going to bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake.” Dean growls at him. Meanwhile, we see that Lucas is hiding somewhere outside watching this conversation. He hears a voice. ‘Come play with me.’ Lucas starts to follow Peter's voice. “Dad, is any of this true?” Andrea asks. “No. Don't listen to them, they're liars and they're dangerous.” Jake warns her. “Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me!” she yells. Jake shifts his eyes over to her. “Tell me you didn't kill anyone.” He looks away breathing heavily. “Oh my God!” Andrea whispers in absolute horror. “Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time... it got rough. We were holding his head under the water, we didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned. We let the body go, and it sank. Oh Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning, with Chris, because of some ghost... it's not rational.” Jake tells her. “All right listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake as far as we can right now.” Harry tells them, as he looks around worriedly as he begins to sense something near.

Andrea gasps as she sees Lucas going down to the lake. “Lucas!” Jake yells in panic. They all run up to the dock where Lucas is reaching his hand over the water, trying to get to a toy like one of the figures Dean was playing with earlier at the park. “Come play with me.” Peter’s voice whispers. “Lucas stop!” Dean, Sam, Jess and Harry yell together. ”Lucas. Baby stay where you are!” Andrea calls out. A hand suddenly comes up out of the lake and pulls Lucas into the water. At this time Dean, Sam, Harry, Jess, Andrea and Jake have reached the edge of the lake. Jake stops as he sees Peter's head go under the water. Dean and Sam continue to run down to the edge of the dock and jump off of it, diving into the water with a big splash. Harry gets out the Elder Wand out of his jacket and **tries to summon** Lucas from the depths of the lake with no luck. He finds Peter’s spirit is blocking his spell. “Oh my God..” Andrea softly says in horror. She starts to take off her jacket to jump in too. “Andrea, stay there” Sam calls out to her.

”No, Lucas!” Andrea calls out. “We'll get him just stay on the dock.” Sam tells her. Sam dives under the water again this time joined by Harry and Jess as the three of them start to look for him under the water. Dean suddenly comes up for air. Sam, Harry and Jess comes up for air shortly after. “Sam, Harry and Jess any luck in finding him?” Dean asks them. They all shock their wet heads and call out to him “No luck yet.”

“Damn, where is he?” Dean asks himself. “Lucas where are you?” Andrea asks sadly. Jake starts taking off his jacket as Sam and Dean, Harry and Jess all take a deep breath and go back under the water. Jake starts to wade into the lake. “Peter, if you can here me. Please Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” Jake calls out as he wades even further into the lake. “Daddy, no!” Andrea tells him. “Peter. Lucas. He's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me.” “Jake, no!” Dean and Sam yell out. Peter comes up from the bottom of the lake, with Harry and Jess yelling out “Watch out Jake!” “Just let it be all over,” Jake tells the spirit. Jake is dragged down into the depths below. “Daddy! Daddy! No” Andrea yells out. Dean dives down; Sam also dives down, and shortly surfaces, shaking his head to Andrea. She mouths the word "no" and Dean surfaces, holding Lucas with Harry and Jess looking sadly at the scene. At the Motel the next day “Look Dean, we're not going to save everybody,

” Harry tells him. “I know.” Dean replies, his eyes dull and hurt. Sam and Jess look at Dean in concern. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Andrea comes walking up with Lucas Sam, Dean Harry Jess. “Hey.” Dean calls out and waves at them. “We're glad we caught you. We just um, we made you lunch for the road.” Andrea points to the tray Lucas is carrying. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself. “Can I give it to them now?” he asks. Andrea smiles and kisses Lucas’s forehead “Of course.” “Come on Lucas; let's load this into the car.” Dean tells Lucas. “How you holding up?” Sam and Harry ask her. “It's just going to take a long time to sort through everything, you know?” ”We know and Andrea, I'm sorry.” Sam tells her with Jess and Harry nodding in agreement. “You all saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that.” Andrea replies. Dean puts the sandwiches in the car. “All right, if you're going to be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time.” “Zeppelin rules?” Lucas asks.

“That's right. Up high.” Dean holds his hand up for a high five. “You take care of your mom, okay?” Dean tells him with a soft smile. “All right.” Lucas says. Andrea comes up and kisses Dean and tells him “Thank you.” After thinking on the kiss for a moment, Dean scratches his head and starts to get in the car, ignoring the amused grins and smiles from his brother, Harry and Jess. “Sam, move your ass and come on. Harry and Jess we're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road.” Sam gets in the car with Harry and Jessica getting into the backseat and they and Dean smile as Lucas and Andrea wave goodbye to them, then they drive away.

_Author Note’s I hope everyone liked this chapter it was a hard one to do, Anyways’ coming soon in near future is._

Chapter 7 A Meeting with a  Phantom Traveler.

 


	7. A Meeting with a  Phantom Traveler

A/N And I wanted to give my thanks again to my beta reader Ryder Bellamiren, He is a really great guy and a good friend too; please take a look at his fics.

_Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions._

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning**

**Chapter 7 A Meeting with a Phantom Traveler**

_**Location United Britannia Airlines**_ A passenger waiting to board the plane, George Phelps, is sitting nervously in a chair. He notices a restroom and goes inside. In the bathroom, he splashes cold water on his face, trying to calm down. Another man comes out of one of the stalls. “Nervous flyer?” He asked. ”It's that obvious, huh?” George replied as he grins weakly. “You know, what are the odds of dying' in a plane crash? I mean –What- twenty thousand to one?” He leaves George even more nervous than before. ”Wow. That's, uh, really reassuring. Thank you.” George called after the guy. He continues to splash water on his face. While he is doing so, a black mist comes out of the air vent in the bathroom. It swirls around George and enters his body through his eyes. Inside the Airplane The passengers are boarding the plane. The pilot, Chuck Lambert, turns to talk to one of the flight attendants, Amanda Walker. “Amanda, how are you today?” Chuck asked her. “I'm doing just fine, Chuck.” She replied back easily. A passenger comes aboard and hands Amanda his ticket. ”Welcome aboard. 15C is towards the back of the plane, on the right.” The man nods and walks to his seat. George comes aboard and begins walking to his seat. “Have a nice flight, sir.” Amanda told him. He turns to face her. His eyes are coal-black. “Oh, I'm counting' on it.” George said back to her. As he walks to his seat, Amanda seems shocked and confused. Another passenger comes on the plane.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Uh, 11F that's the middle of the plane, on...” The woman walks away before she can finish “the left.” Almost an hour later, the plane is in the air. George, whose eyes are normal at the moment, turns to speak to a female passenger next to him. “Excuse me. Do you know how long we've been up?” George asked. The woman checks her watch. “Oh, uh... about forty minutes.” She told him. “Wow. Time really does fly, huh?” The woman nods. George gets up. ”Excuse me. I've got to stretch my legs.” ”Okay.” She says. She stands up so he can get through. He walks to the back of the plane. Another passenger, Max Jaffey, turns to see what he is doing. George walks to the emergency exit and grabs the handle. “Hey, what the hell are you doing?” Max asked him. George turns to Max. His eyes are completely black. Max is shocked. George opens the emergency exit. He and the door fly out of the plane. The plane begins to crash at an uncontrollable speed. Everybody is frantic. Papers and other objects are flying everywhere. Amanda is struggling to get to a seat. Oxygen masks drop from the ceiling. The flight attendant and the passengers grab them and put them over their mouths as the plane continues to dive towards the ground.

Inside a Motel Room. The camera pans up Dean’s body as he sleeps. The door to the room creaks as Sam opens it. Dean opens his eyes slightly. The door slams shut, and he wakes up, startled. Sam is carrying coffee and donuts “Morning', sunshine.” He calls out to his big brother. Dean sleepily asks him. ”What time is it?” ”It's about 5:45.” Sam told him happily. Dean groans…”In the morning?” “Yep.” He said with a grin. “Where does the day go?” Dean muttered to himself. He sits up in his bed. “Did you get any sleep last night?” he asks his younger brother. “Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours” Sam told him. “Liar. 'Cause I was up at three, and you and Jess were still watching' an old 80’s sci-fi movie” Dean huffed crossly. “I also know that Harry went to bed at midnight because I saw him say goodnight to you and Jessica.” “Hey, what can I say? We found it to be riveting TV.” Sam said with a small smile on his face as he thought back to the movie he and Jess watched last night as well as how funny they found it to be.

“When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?” Dean asked him in concern. “I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal.” Sam told him softly. “Yeah, it is.” Dean told him sternly, all big brother at the moment. “Look, I appreciate your concern-” Sam frowned as he replied. “Oh, I'm not concerned about you. It's your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.” He hissed sharply. Sam just shrugs his shoulders. “Seriously, are you still having' nightmares about you almost losing Jess?” “Yes.” He sits down on the bed across from Dean and hands him a cup of coffee. ”But it's not just her. It's everything. I just forgot, you know? This job, man, it gets to you.” ”Well, you can't let it. You can't bring it home like that.” Dean told him with a stern face. “So, what? All this, it never keeps you up at night?” Sam asked him. Dean shakes his head. “Never? You're never afraid?” “No, not really.” Dean said to him. Sam reaches under Dean’s pillow and pulls out a knife. Dean takes it from him. “That's not fear. That is precaution.” “All right, whatever man I'm too tired to argue.” Sam hummed as he took a sip of poorly made coffee. Dean’s cell phone rings. He answers it with, “Hello?” The scene alternates between the motel room and an office, where Jerry Panowski, a family acquaintance, is sitting at his desk. “Dean, it's Jerry Panowski. You and your dad helped me out a couple years back.” “Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?” Dean asked him with some concern. “No, no. Thank God, no. But it's something else, and, well, I think it could be a lot worse.” Jerry told him seriously. “What is it?” Dean asked. ”Can we talk in person?” Jerry replied. Once the phone call was finished, a still sleepy Harry and Jessica opened the door to Dean’s room. They were carrying some toast, bacon, eggs and fruit on a tray that they got from the Motel Staff and asked them in unison, “Who wants some breakfast??” Two very loud stomach growls were their answers with both of the two brothers looking embarrassed. Jess and Harry both cracked up laughing “Come on you two let’s eat before this all gets cold, and it will be a lot better then those donuts you brought Sam!” Harry told them. Sam could only duck his head and blush, muttered softly to them, “There was nothing else open at the time”

Inside a big Warehouse during the Day Several airplanes are being constructed around the building. Jerry is talking with Sam and Dean as they walk to his office. “Thanks for making' the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favour, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out.” “Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam questioned politely. A passing employee overhears them, "Poltergeist? Man, I loved that movie!”

“Hey, nobody's talking' to you. Keep walking” Jerry yelled. ”Damn right, it was a poltergeist practically tore our house apart. I'll tell you something' if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?” Jerry asked Sam. “Yeah, I was. I'm... taken' some time off.” Sam replied looking sad. “Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time.” Jerry told him. “He did?” Sam asked in shock. “Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway?” Jerry asked them. “He's, um... he's wrapped up in a job right now.” Dean said.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Well, we're missing' the old man. We get Sam. Even trade, huh?” Jerry asked them. They all laugh, though it’s forced with Sam. “No, not by a long shot.” Sam replied ”I've got something' I want you guys to hear.” Jerry said to them. Inside Jerry's office He sits down at his desk and places a CD into a player. ”I listened to this. Well, it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally, I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for _**United Britannia Flight 2485** **.**_ It was one of ours.” Jerry told them. He plays the CD. At first, there is lots of static and indistinct talking as the plane begins to descend. Moments later, there is the sound of a demonic hiss. The CD ends. Sam and Dean both exchange confused looks. Jerry continued. “Took off from here crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh... well, he's pretty broken up about it like it was his fault.” “You don't think it was?” Sam asked him. ”No, I don't.” Jerry said. ”Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors.” Sam said. “Right and any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asks. “The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance.” Jerry told them. Dean shrugs. “Ok no problem.” A short while later… At a photocopy shop Sam is waiting by the car for Dean, who comes out of the store. “You've been in there forever.” Sam said in a bit of annoyance. Dean is holding up two fake Ids. “You can't rush perfection.” Sam is reading them. ”Homeland Security? That's pretty illegal, even for us.” “Yeah, well, it's something' new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times.” Dean said. They get in the car. “All right, so, what do you got?” Dean asked. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Well, there's definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder.” Sam said. “Yeah?” Dean asked. “Yes Listen” Sam told him. He plays the audio on his laptop. After a moment, there is the distinct sound of something saying, "No survivors." “"No survivors"? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.” Dean asked in confusion. “You got me.” Sam said also confused. “So, what are you thinking'? A haunted flight?” Dean asked. “There's a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers.” Sam replied. “Mm-hmm.” Dean said still not really believing it. “Remember Flight 401?” Sam asked. “Right the one that crashed, then the airline salvaged some of its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and co-pilot haunted those flights.” Dean said with some intelligence behind his response. “Right.” Sam grinned. “Yep.” Dean replied with his usual grunt when it came to research. “Maybe we've got a similar deal,” Sam said. Dean holds up the list of survivors. “All right, so, survivors. Which ones do you wanna talk to first?” Dean asked. Sam points out the name, “Third on the list, Max Jaffey.” “Why him?” Dean said. ”Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.” Sam told him with snark. “What makes you say that?” Dean asked. ”Well, I spoke to his mother and she told me where to find him.” Sam said as he brought up the address. At a Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital Dean and Sam are outside talking to Max, who is walking with a limp. “I don't understand. I already spoke with Homeland Security.” Max said to them.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Right. Some new information has come up. So if you could just answer a couple questions...” Dean smiles winningly. “Just before the plane went down, did you notice anything unusual?” Sam asked. ”Like what?” Max replied, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. ”Strange lights, weird noises, maybe... voices?” Dean asked him. “No, nothing.” Max said. “Hmm. Mr. Joffey-” Dean deliberately mis-pronounced his last name. ”Jaffey.” Max told him. “Jaffey. You checked yourself in here, right?” Dean asked casually. Max nods slowly in answer. “Can I ask why?” ”I was a little stressed. I survived a plane crash” Max said, his eyes darting to the side. “Uh-huh. And that's what terrified you? That's what you were afraid of?” Dean pounces on his hesitation. “I-I don't wanna talk about this anymore” Max replied nervously. ”See, I think maybe you did see something' up there. We need to know what” Dean told him, narrowed green eyes boring into his with force. ”No. No, I was delusional seeing things.” Max said. “He was seeing things.” Dean tells Sam as though that’s completely normal. Sam shrugs as he says, “It’s okay. Then just tell us what you thought you saw, please.” Max hesitates before he speaks in halting sentences. “There was... this... man. And, uh, he had these... eyes these, uh... black eyes. And I saw him or I thought I saw him...” “What?” Dean asked, knowing they were on the right track. “He opened the emergency exit. But that's... that's impossible, right? I mean, I looked it up there's somethin' like two tons of pressure on that door.” Max told them with fear in his eyes. “This man did he seem to appear and disappear rapidly? It wouldn't look something like a mirage?” Sam asked. “What are you, nuts? He was a passenger. He was sitting right in front of me” Max replied, affronted. Dean and Sam exchange a look. Phelps Residence -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Dean and Sam pull up outside the house. “Here we are, George Phelps, seat 20C.” Sam tells Dean ”Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are” Dean says as they get out of the car. “Even yoked up on PCP or something', no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight.” “Not if you're human. But maybe this guy, George, was somethin' else a creature maybe, in human form?” Sam says softly. Dean gestures to the neat home, “That look like a creature's lair to you?” Inside the house Sam and Dean are talking to George's wife. Sam picks up a photo of George. “This is your late husband?” Mrs. Phelps nods as she says, “

Yes, that was my George.” ”And you said he was a... dentist?” Dean asks. “Mm-hmm. He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified to fly? For him to go like that…” Mrs. Phelps trails off as though she’s about to cry. “How long were you married?” Sam asks her softly. She smiles, “Thirteen years.” “In all that time, did you ever notice anything... strange about him anything out of the ordinary?” Sam says cautiously, careful about his tone as he says it. Mrs. Phelps pauses for a moment and then she replies, “Well... uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean.” Dean and Sam exchange a glance before walking back to the car. “I mean, it goes without saying it just doesn't make any sense” Sam said. “Yeah, a middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personified. You know, what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage.” Dean replied with a smirk. “Okay. But if we're going to go that route, we better look the part.” Sam told his brother. Dean and Sam exit a men’s clothes shop, dressed in suits. ”Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers.” Dean grumbles. ”No, you don't. You look more like a seventh grader at his first dance” Sam told him cheekily. ”I still hate this thing” Dean told him. ”Hey, you want into that warehouse or not?” Sam asked him a little annoyed. Dean says nothing. They get in the car and drive away. At the Evidence Warehouse, Guard Station Dean and Sam show the security guards their IDs. The men nod and let them in. Inside the Evidence Warehouse They begin looking around at the wreckage. Dean takes out an electronic device and puts headphones in his ears.

“What is that?” Sam asks. ”It's an EMF meter, reads electromagnetic frequencies.” Dean told him. “Yes, I know what an EMF meter is, but why does that one look like a busted-up Walkman?” Sam’s brow furrows as he asks the question. Dean smiles proudly as he says,“Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade.” “Yeah, I can see that.” Sam mumbles. Dean frowns, looking hurt. They continue to look around. They reach a piece of wreckage that causes the EMF meter to beep rapidly. “Hey Sam, check out the emergency door handle.” There is a certain substance on it. Dean wipes some of it off with his hand. “What is this stuff?” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “One way to find out.” Sam said. He scrapes some of it off with a knife and puts it in a plastic bag. Dean looks at the substance on his fingers, shrugs, and wipes it on Sam's back. Inside the Evidence Warehouse Guard Station Two actual Homeland Security men approach the security desk and show their IDs. The security guard asked. “Homeland Security? What, one team of you guys isn't enough?” Homeland Security Man replied. “What are you talkin' about?” Security guard “Two of your buddies went inside not five minutes ago.” The Homeland Security men exchange a look. A moment later, several security guards are rushing down the hallway towards the warehouse. However, when they enter, Dean and Sam are no longer there. Outside the warehouse, Dean and Sam are walking calmly. Suddenly, they hear an alarm blaring, and they begin running. Dean takes off his suit jacket and throws it over the fence. Both of them hop the fence, and Dean grabs his jacket. “Huh. These monkey suits do come in handy.” Dean said with a smirk that Sam wants to punch off of his face. He and Sam run back to the car.

Inside the Airport The pilot of Flight 2485, Chuck Lambert, is sitting nervously in a chair. His co-pilot is sitting next to him. “Listen, Chuck, it's like getting' back on a horse, only in this case, a little twin engine. Not even a horse more like a pony. And I'm going to be right there with you, too. Anytime you feel like you don't want the wheel, I'll take over.” Chuck nods shakily. “Look, Chuck, we don't have to do this today. I'm not trying' to rush you.” “No, the waiting is worse.” Chuck replied. The co-pilot looks out the window at the plane. “Okay, they're filling' up the tank. Then we go” He gets up and walks away. Chuck closes his eyes, trying to calm down. The black mist from the first plane crash comes through the air vent. It finds its way to Chuck, swirls around him, and enters his body. Inside Jerry's office

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Sam and Dean watch while Jerry looks at the substance under a microscope. ”Huh. This stuff is covered in sulphur.” Jerry said. “You're sure?” Sam asked. “Here take a look for yourself.” Jerry said. There is the sound of an employee yelling in the hallway and Jerry stands. “If you fellas will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire.” He leaves the room. Dean looks through the microscope. “Hmm. You know, there's not too many things that leave behind a sulphuric residue.” Dean told his younger brother. “Demonic possession?” Sam asked him. ”It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch.” Dean told him. “If the guy was possessed, it's possible.” Sam said, starting to worry that there’s more to this than just possession. “Yeah, but this goes way beyond floating' over a bed or barfin' pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person, but to use 'em to take down an entire airplane?” Dean said. “You ever heard of something' like this before?” Sam asked. “Nope sorry bro never.” Dean said. Back at the Airport Chuck approaches his Co-Pilot, “I'm ready. Let's do this.” They walk to the plane. Almost an hour later, they are still in the air. The Co-Pilot asked “How you feeling'?” “I feel great.” Chuck replies. “You'll be back flying' jumbos before you know it.” the Co-Pilot said. “I hope so. How long we had been up?” Chuck asks.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

The Co-Pilot checks his watch. Co-Pilot “Almost forty minutes.” Chuck “Wow. Time really does fly.” The Co-Pilot shrugs. Suddenly, the plane starts hurtling towards the ground. He screams in panic, “What are you doing?!” Chuck, black-eyed, knocks him out. The plane continues to dive straight towards the ground. Back at the Motel Room Dean, Sam, Harry and Jess are researching. Sam is sitting next to his laptop and scrolling down a page. “So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? I mean, Christian, Native American, Hindu you name it.” Sam told the group. “Yeah, but none of 'em describe anything like this.” Dean said. “Well, that's not exactly true Dean. See, according to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters, both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes, another causes disease,” Harry told him remembering back to what his old school friend Cho Chang used to tell him about her myths. Sam and Jess look proudly at him for being so smart. “Hey who asked you Harry!” Dean replies. Harry just shoots Dean an annoyed glare. “And this one causes plane crashes?” Jess asks them, before they started fighting. They shrug even as Dean speaks again, “All right, so, what? We've got a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?” “Yeah. You know, who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?” Sam asks him. Dean turns away from him and scratches his head. “What?” Dean huffs sharply. “I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig. I mean, demons they don't want anything, just death and destruction for its own sake. This is big. You know, I wish Dad were here.” “Yeah. Me, too.” Sam said sadly. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Don’t worry love with any luck we will find your dad” Jess told her boyfriend trying to reassure him. Harry nodded in agreement. “Thanks babe.” Sam says with a soft smile aimed at both Harry and Jessica. Dean’s cell phone rings and he answers it. “Hello?” “Dean, it's Jerry.” “Oh, hey, Jerry.” Dean said. “My pilot friend, Chuck Lambert, is dead” Jerry told him sadly. Dean is stunned “Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?” “He and his buddy went up in a small twin about an hour ago. The plane went down.” ”Where's this happen?” Dean asked. “About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth” Jerry told him. “I'll try to ignore the irony in that.” Dean said. “I'm sorry?” Jerry asked confused. “Nothin'. Jerry, hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon.” Dean said as he hung up. ”Another crash?” Sam asks. “So soon?” Jess asks. “Yeah. Let's go.” Dean said. “Where?” Sam asks. “Nazareth.” Dean told him.

Sam, Harry and Jess all smile half-heartedly as they all get up to leave. We see the Impala driving towards Nazareth, passing a sign stating the town. Jerry's office Jerry is looking at more wreckage underneath a microscope while Dean and Sam watch. “Sulfur?” Dean asks. “Well, that's great. All right, so, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him,” Dean said. “With all due respect to Chuck, um... if that's the case, that would be the good news.” Sam said. “What's the bad news?” Dean asks. “Chuck's plane went down exactly forty minutes into flight and, get this; so did Flight 2485.” Sam told them. “Forty minutes? What does that mean?” Jerry asks. “It's biblical numerology. On Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death.” Dean told him. “I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in.” Sam said. “Any survivors?” Dean asks. “No. Or not until now, at least not until Flight 2485, for some reason, and the cockpit voice recorder. Remember what the EVP said?” Sam said. “No survivors" Dean said. “It's going' after all the survivors. It's trying' to finish the job.” Dean told them. Inside the Impala, Sam is on the phone with someone while Dean drives. “Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey, and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks.” Sam muttered as he hangs up. “All right, that takes care of Blaine Sanderson and Dennis Holloway. They're not flying' anytime soon”Sam told Dean, Jess and Harry.

“So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant, Amanda Walker.” Dean asks. “That’s right. Her sister, Karen, said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 PM. It's her first night back on the job.” Sam said. “That sounds like just our luck.” Dean groans. “Dean, this is a five-hour drive, man. Even with you behind the wheel.” Sam told him. “Hey Sam, how about if I take turns driving with Dean? That why we should make it and it would take some of the stress off Dean.” Jess asks. “That is a good idea babe, what do you think bro?” Sam nudges Dean with his shoulder to get him to say yes. “Alright I’ll give it a try, but you better not damage my baby Jess.” Dean told her with a small glare. Jess just gives a small grin and nods her head. Harry and Sam smile and give each other a high five. “Why don't you call Amanda's cell phone again see if we can't head her off at the pass” he says. “I've already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cell phone off. God, we're never going to make it.” Sam said. ”Oh, we'll make it.” Jess reassures them. Dean steps on the gas and speeds down the road.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

At the Airport Dean, Sam, Harry and Jessica rush into the building and look at the flight schedule on the screen. “Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes,” Harry points out the departure flights. “Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone.” Dean tells them. At another area of the airport, they find a courtesy phone. Dean picks it up and speaks to an operator. “Hi. Gate 13 I'm trying to contact an Amanda Walker. She's a flight attendant on Flight, um... “ Dean says. “424.” Sam tells him. Dean cont'd “Flight 424.” Operator (over the loudspeaker) ”Amanda Walker, Amanda Walker. You have a phone call at the white courtesy phone, Gate 13.” At another gate; Amanda picks up the nearest courtesy phone. “Come on...” Dean says as the phone rings.

Meanwhile… with out his brother seeing him Sam pulls his boyfriend and girlfriend close to him around corner and asks “Harry do you think you can stop the plane from taking off or help get the demon out of it at least? If Dean can’t get through to her…” Jess and Sam both look hopeful. As they could tell that Harry was deeply thinking about it. “Sam, luv I really don’t know stoping something that big from taking off… I am just one wizard after all, I probably could do it, but it would put a big drain on my magic so I wouldn’t be any use to you for at least a week and if you ran into trouble…I don’t think I would be in any shape to help you” Harry looks at his lovers in worry. Sam and Jess both look concerned as well.

Meanwhile back with Dean. “Hello this is Amanda Walker.” she says. ”Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Memorial Hospital. We have a Karen Walker here.” Dean was telling her. “Karen?” Amanda asks. “Nothing serious just a minor car accident. But she was injured, so…” Dean told her. ”Wait, that's impossible. I just got off the phone with her” Amanda said. Dean freezes while internally cursing. “You what?” “Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?” Amanda asks. “Uh, well... there must be some mistake.” Dean said. “And how would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?” she asks. “Guilty as charged.” Dean rolls with what he’s been handed. “Wow. This is unbelievable.” Amanda says. “He's really sorry.” Dean told her. “Well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?” she said. ”Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight.” Dean says, pouting a little with his tone. “No, I'm sorry. It's too late.” Amanda said. “Don't be like that. Come on, the guy's a mess, really... it's pathetic.” Dean told her. Amanda sadly says, “Really?” ”Oh, yeah.” Dean pours it on in a last-ditch effort. ”Look, I've got to go. Tell him to call me when I land.” Amanda said. ”No, no, wait, Amanda-” Dean says before he’s cut off. “Amanda?” He hangs up also. As Amanda goes to board her plane, black mist begins to seep out of an air vent, but it quickly disappears. Dean is pacing around the airport.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“Damn it! So close!” Dean growls. Just then Sam, Harry and Jess return to join him. “Hey bro, any luck?” Sam asks. “No luck, where were you three anyway?” Dean asked. “We weren’t far we just had to talk about something.” Jess said. “All right, its time for Plan B. we're getting on that plane,” Sam said. ”Now, just hold on a second” Dean told him. ”Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right, that plane is gonna crash,” Sam said. “I know!” Dean replied. ”We're getting on the plane, we need to find that demon, and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You just go and get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes.” Sam said. Dean remains stiff as a board. ”Are you okay?” Sam asks. Dean hesitantly tells them “No, not really…” “What? What's wrong?” Sam asks. “Well, I kind of have this problem with, uh...” (He sighs) “Flying?” Sam asks. “It's never really been an issue until now.” Dean said. ”You're joking, right?” Sam asks. Dean looked panicked. “Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?” “All right. Uh, I'll go.” Sam told them. ”What? “ Dean asks. ”I'll do this one on my own.” Sam said. ”What are you, nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's going to crash.” Dean said. ”Look, Dean, we can do it together, or I can do this one by myself. I'm not seeing a third option here.” Both Jess and Harry look at each other and nod; Harry gives her a grim smile. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Come on! Really?” Dean sighs, defeated. “Oh man.” Inside the Airplane A few moments later, both of them are on the plane, which rumbles and shakes as it prepares to take off. Dean is clearly scared and holding on for dear life. ”Just try to relax.” Sam says trying to reassure him. “Just try to shut up,” Dean growls. Sam laughs. As the plane takes off, Dean tightens his seat-belt and leans his head against the back of the seat. He begins to panic as they leave the ground. Dean is humming, trying to relax. Sam leans in a little to hear what he's humming. “Are you humming Metallica?” Sam asked surprised. “It calms me down” Dean snaps back without opening his eyes once. ”Look, man, I get you're nervous, all right? But you've got to stay focused.” Sam told him. “Okay.” Dean says. Sam is whispering, “I mean, we've got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down, or whoever it's possessing, anyway, and perform a full-on exorcism.” “Yeah, on a crowded plane in flight, that's going to be so easy.” Dean says sarcastically.

“Just take it one step at a time, all right? Now, who is it possessing?” Sam asks. ”Well, it's usually going to be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know, a chink in the armour that the demon can worm through somebody with an addiction or some sort of emotional distress.” Dean replies. ”Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up.” Sam said. “Mm-hmm” Dean says. Another flight attendant passes them. “Excuse me. Are you Amanda?” Dean asks her. “No, I'm not.” She tells him. ”Oh sorry, my mistake.” Dean says. Flight attendant says “Mm-hmm.” She walks away. Dean turns and sees Amanda at the back of the plane, near the restrooms. “All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so... I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state.” “What if she's already possessed?” Sam asks him. “There's ways to test that.” Dean tells him. Dean reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of water. “I some brought holy water.” Sam takes the bottle from him. “No, I think we can go subtler. If she's possessed, she'll flinch at the name of God.” Sam tells him. ”Oh. Nice” Dean says as he gets up. “Hey.” “What?” Dean asks. “Say it in Latin.” Sam tells his brother. ”I know” Dean said. And starts walking away, “Hey!” Sam asks him again. “What?” Dean asks him annoyed “In Latin, it's ‘Cristo.’” Sam replies. “Dude, I know, I'm not an idiot!” He walks away. At the back of the plane, Amanda is setting up glasses on a cart. Dean comes to talk to her. “Hi.” Dean tells her. “Hi. Can I help you with something?” Amanda asks. “Oh no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit.” Dean said. “Oh, it happens to the best of us.” Amanda tells him. ”Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you” Dean says. (Amanda laughs) “Oh, you'd be surprised” she tells him. “Really? You're a nervous flier?” Dean asks her surprised. “Yeah, maybe a little bit.” she says. “How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?” Dean asks her curiously. “It’s kind of a long story.” she says. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Right. Sorry for asking” Dean said to her. “It's okay.” Amanda said. “You ever consider other employment?” Dean asks her. “No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh... I'm not going to let it hold me back,” Amanda, tells him. ”Huh.” Dean says. “So...” Amanda asks. Dean mutters under his breath,“Cristo.” ”I'm sorry, did you say something?” she asks. Dean awkwardly tells her. “Cristo?” “I-I didn't I didn't what?” she asks. “Nothing. Never mind” Dean tells her.

Dean goes back to his seat, leaving Amanda confused. “Okay...” she says. Dean returns to the front of the plane and sits down next to Sam. “All right, well, she's got to be the most well adjusted person on the planet.” Dean tells him. “You said "Cristo"?” Sam asks. “Yeah.” Dean says. “And?” Sam asks him. “There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her.” Dean tells him. “So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone... anywhere.” Sam said. The plane begins to rumble and shake. “Come on! That can't be normal?!” Dean asks in a panic. “Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence.” Sam says. “Sam, this plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating' me like I'm friggin' four!” Dean yells at him. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Meanwhile back at the airport

Harry and Jessica watch in horror as the plane starts to take a dive. “ What are we going to do Harry? Sam and Dean are on broad it with a lot of other people as well.” “ I know Jess, all I can do now luv is try to slow it down from crashing.” Harry was telling her. “But Harry you said it will knock you out, are you sure you should be trying this what if it is to much for you to handle” Jess asks her boyfriend in concern. “Nope I don’t think I should be trying this,” he grins “but we don’t have any other choice.” Harry and Jess run outside and see the plane falling at a great speed, Harry flicks out the Elder Wand and points it upward and yells “ _ **Arresto Momentum**_.” As the spell slowly starts to take affect of the airplane. Jess noted that both the plane was slowing a little and that her boyfriend looked like he was holding onto a great deal of weight and that he was starting to look tried. She bit her lip in worry.

Back on board the airplane, Sam told his brother, “You need to calm down.” “Well, I'm sorry, I can't!” Dean yells. “Yes, you can.” Sam says softly. “Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-help yoga crap, it's not helping!” Dean growls. “Listen, if you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm yourself down right now” Sam told him. Dean pauses before letting out a long breath. “Good.” Sam said. Sam opens his father's journal, “Now, I found an exorcism in here that I think is going to work the ritual Romano.” “What do we have to do?” Dean asks. “It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful.” Sam said. “More powerful?” Dean asks. “Yeah.” Sam doesn’t like the sound of it and niether does Dean. “How?” Dean asks him with wide eyes. “Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on its own,” Sam told him. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Oh, and why is that a good thing?” Dean asks. “Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell, once and for all.” Sam said. “First thing's first we've got to find it.” Dean told his younger brother.

A few moments later, Dean is walking up and down the aisles of the plane with the EMF meter in his hand. He walks by each passenger as they look at him curiously. Nobody seems to be possessed. Suddenly, Sam comes up behind Dean and hits him on the back. Dean jumps, “Oh! Don't do that!” “Anything?” Sam asks. “No, nothin'. How much time we got?” Dean asks him. Sam, checks his watch, “Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody.” “Maybe the thing's just not on the plane.” Dean says. “You believe that?” Sam asks. “Well, I will if you will” Dean mutters softly. Sam gives him a knowing look. Suddenly, the EMF meter begins to beep frantically. The co-pilot of the plane comes out of the restroom and smiles at them. Sam notices Dean staring at the co-pilot intently. “What? What is it?” Sam asks him. Dean to the co-pilot “Cristo.” Before going back into the cockpit, the co-pilot turns to them. His eyes are completely black. Dean and Sam stare in awe as the co-pilot turns away from them. Dean and Sam are heading towards the back of the plane, which is closed off by a curtain. She's not going to believe this. “Twelve minutes, dude.” Dean tells him. They enter the curtained part of the plane, where Amanda is standing. “Oh, hi. Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope.” Amanda tells them. “Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about” Dean tells her. Sam closes the curtain. “Um, okay. What can I do for you?” she asks them. “All right, this is going to sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "The truth is out there" speech right now.” Dean tells her. “All right, look, we know you were on Flight 2485.” Sam also tells her. “Who are you guys?” Amanda asks. “We've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane, and it wasn't mechanical failure.” Sam says “And we need your help because we need to stop it from happening again, here, now.” Dean tells her. “I-I'm sorry, I'm very busy,” Amanda says. She tries to leave, but Dean stops her. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? But listen to me the pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert he's dead.” “Wait, what? Chuck is dead?” Amanda asks in shock.

“He died in a plane crash. Now, that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange? Dean asks her. “Look, there was something wrong with 2485. Now, maybe you sensed it, and maybe you didn't, but there's something wrong with this flight, too?” Sam asks. “Amanda, you have to believe us,” Dean pleads with her. They watch her expectantly. “On... on 2485, there was this man. He... had these eyes…” Amanda murmurs with wide eyes. “Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about.” Sam told her. “But I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?” Amanda says. “Get the co-pilot. We need you to bring him back here.” Dean tells her. “Why? What does he have to do with anything?” Amanda asks. “We don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him, okay?” Dean said. “But how am I supposed to go into the cockpit and get the co-pilot?” she asks them. “Whatever it takes. Do whatever it takes. Tell him there's something broken back here. Whatever will get him out of that cockpit” Sam tells her. “Do you know that I could lose my job if-” she starts to say. “You're going to lose a lot more than that if you don't help us out.” Dean told her seriously. They pause, waiting for her. “Okay.” she says.

She leaves the area. Dean and Sam watch through the curtain as she knocks on the door of the cockpit. The co-pilot comes out, and after a few moments of talking, he and Amanda begin walking towards the back of the plane. Dean and Sam take out the holy water and their father's journal in preparation. As soon as the co-pilot enters the area, Dean punches him and throws him down on the floor. He covers the co-pilot's mouth with a piece of duct tape. “What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him!” Amanda asks. “We are going to talk to him.” Dean tells her with a thin smile. The co-pilot thrashes wildly as Sam covers him in holy water. Holes begin to burn and sizzle through his clothing. ”Oh, my God, what's wrong with him?” Amanda asks. ”We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Amanda?” Sam prompts softly. Amanda repeats herself but does as he asks. “Okay. Okay” She leaves the area and stands outside the curtain.

“Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer I can hold him.” Dean tells his brother with gritted teeth. Sam begins speaking in Latin. The co-pilot continues to wrestle with Dean. Suddenly, the demon becomes stronger. He knocks the bottle of water out of Sam's hands and throws both he and Dean against the wall. Sam grabs the journal and continues reading. The co-pilot rips the duct tape off his mouth and grabs Sam's shirt. The co-pilot hisses, “I know what almost happened to your girlfriend! She might have died screaming!” Dean tries to hold the co-pilot down, but Sam doesn't move. “Sam!” Dean yells. Sam picks up his dads journal and continues to speak in Latin. A moment later, he puts the journal down and helps Dean keep the co-pilot on the floor. ”I got him!” Sam tells his brother.

The co-pilot begins screaming. He kicks the journal into the aisle of the plane. He opens his mouth and the demon leaves his body in a haze of black mist, which seeps into the air vent. The co-pilot lays on the floor, motionless. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Where'd it go?” Sam asks. “It's in the plane. Hurry up; we've got to finish it.” Dean tells him. Sam gets up to retrieve the journal from the front of the plane. Suddenly, the plane begins to fall even faster then before Dean is thrown against a wall, screaming. The passengers begin panicking and yelling. In the midst of all the chaos, Sam is able to reach the journal. “Got it!” Kneeling in the middle of the aisle, Sam opens the journal to the exorcism and begins screaming in Latin. The plane continues to dive. Dean tries to move but is once again thrown up against a wall. Papers and other objects are flying everywhere. As Sam continues the exorcism, the demon leaves the plane in the form of an electric white light. Once the demon is gone, the plane suddenly stops crashing. Everyone begins to calm down as the plane travels smoothly through the air again. Sam stands up, breathing heavily. Dean comes out from behind the curtain and gives Sam a knowing look.

Back at the Airport Sam and Dean get off the plane with the other passengers, and Sam sees Jess and Harry and runs up to them. “Harry are you ok luv?” Sam asks as he sees his boyfriend with dark rings under his eyes and look very pale and is hot to the touch. Harry coughs and softly whispers to his lovers, “Yeah Sam I think so, just not very well. I also have a killer headache, I don’t want to attempt that again anytime soon.”

“Don’t worry Harry you won’t. Thanks to you the plane didn’t crash although it was a close call.” Sam told his boyfriend and Jess looks at Harry both proudly and in concern. They both grab a hold of his hands and they slowly walk outside towards the car. Police officers and paramedics are talking to several passengers as they come off the plane. The co-pilot of the plane is in a wheelchair, talking to a cop. “Sir, can you tell me what happened?” The co-pilot says in confusion, “I don't know. I was walking through the airport, and then it all goes blank. I don't even remember gettin' on the plane.” Amanda is also talking to an FBI agent. She notices Dean standing nearby and mouths "Thank you". He nods. “Let's get out of here.” Dean says to Sam Harry and Jess.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“You okay?” Dean asks. “Dean... it knew about Jessica.” Sam said as he stops momentarily. “Sam, these things they read minds. They lie, all right? That's all it was.” Dean told him. Sam unconvinced “Yeah”. “Come on” Dean said. He leaves, Sam follows and the others follow. At the Warehouse the next day, Dean and Sam are talking to Jerry. “Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do. A lot of people could have been killed. Your dad's gonna be real proud.” Jerry tells them as he shakes their hands. “We'll see you around, Jerry.” Sam tells him. Jerry begins walking back to the building. “You know, Jerry?” Dean begins to ask. “Yeah?” Jerry asks. “I meant to ask you how did you get my cell phone number, anyway? I've only had it for, like, six months” Dean asks confused. “Your dad gave it to me.” Jerry told him. “What?” Sam asked puzzled. “When did you talk to him?” Dean asked also puzzled. ”Well, I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number, and his voice message said to give you a call.” Jerry told them. “Thanks again, guys” He walks away. Dean and Sam exchange a look. Later, Dean and Sam, Jess is sitting on the trunk of the Impala near a park with Harry sleeping in the backseat still unwell. Dean is dialing John’s number. “This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number, like, fifty times. It's been out of service,” Sam told them. Dean, Sam and Jess listen to the voice message on the phone. ”This is John Winchester. I can't be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at 866-907-3235. He can help” Dean hangs up. Sam, near tears, gets into the car without a word with Jess holding his hand. Dean follows a moment later. He starts up the Impala and drives out on the road.

 _A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this._ Coming soon chapter 8 A Meeting with Bloody Mary.


	8. A Meeting with Bloody Mary

_A/N Hello everyone also this was one of my favorites from the 1st season of the show. J Also as Harry is still recovering from the events in the last chapter,_

_so it falls to Jessica to help out Sam and Dean this time._

_And I wanted to give my thanks again to all the kind support and help my beta reader and friend Ryder Bellamiren has given me. He is a really cool guy and a great friend too; please please take a look at his fics, they are the best._

_Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions._

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning**

**Chapter 8 A Meeting with Bloody Mary**

_**Location: Toledo, Ohio**._ Inside the Shoemaker living room at night time. Three girls are laughing, gathered around a table with candles. The candlelight is the only light. Girl 1: “Okay, your turn, truth or dare?” Lily, “Truth.” Girl 1: “Do you want to make out with Benji Swartz?” Girl 2 laughs. Lily, “Dare.” Girl 1: “Okay, lame. You have to...say ‘Bloody Mary’ in the bathroom. “ “Is that the best you can come up with?’ Lily asked with a snort. Girl 2: “Who's Bloody Mary?” Girl 1: “She's this witch.” “I heard she was a lady killed in a car crash.” Lily whispered with wide eyes. Girl 1: “It doesn't matter who she is. Point is, if you say her name three times in the bathroom mirror she appears...and scratches your eyes out!” “So why would anyone say it?” girl two asked. “Because it isn't real.” comes the retort. Lily gets up and Girl 1 hands her a candle.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

"No turning on the lights, and remember...three times.” Girl 1 reminded. Lily opens the bathroom door. She looks at the shadows on the wall, then closes the door and puts the candle down in front of the mirror. “Bloody Mary. This is so stupid. Bloody Mary.” Lily calls out.The candle flickers. Lily looks at it. A long pause, “Bloody Mary.” A pause. A loud noise. Lily shrieks. Outside the hallway Lily opens the door to find Girls 1 and 2, laughing. “Scared ya.” Girl 1 says. “You two are jerks.” Lily hisses sharply. “Lily.” A man’s voice calls. Lily looks up to the top of the stairs, where she sees her father, Steven. “Do you mind keeping it down?” he asks. “Sorry, Daddy.” she says. The girls apologize in unison with, “Sorry, Mr. Shoemaker.” Steven heads upstairs. He passes several mirrors; each has Bloody Mary. Steven takes some pills out of the bathroom medicine cabinet and closes the cabinet, revealing another mirror. He pops the pills in his mouth, and then looks closer at the mirror, noticing some scratches under his eye. Inside the. Living Room during the Day Lily and both Girls are giggling together. “You so like him!” Girl 2 says. Donna, Lily’s older sister, comes in the front door. “Hey, geek. You guys having fun?” Donna asks. “You're out past curfew,” Lily tells her. “Thanks, Dad” she replies. Donna goes upstairs. A pool of blood coming out from under the bathroom door, Donna, rounds the corner and sees it, stops, then starts forward more slowly. She hesitantly pushes open the bathroom door, revealing a great deal more blood. Donna screams.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

_Dream Sequence and Flash Back. Sam lies on the there bed in their dorm bed eyes closed resting after helping his brother Dean out for the first time in years, and he was waiting for his two lovers to return to him suddenly he sees his girlfriend Jessica on the ceiling. Blood drips on Sam forehead. “Why, Sam? Why, Sam?” she calls out to him. “Jess No!” he yells out in horror Jess bursts into flame. “Why, Sam? Why, Sam?” she calls out for the last time._

Sam wakes, confused. He sits up and looks around. He's sitting shotgun in the Impala, which is parked in front of a large building. “I take it I was having a nightmare.” Sam asks. “Yeah, another one.” Dean tells him. “Hey at least I got some sleep.” Sam says. “You know, sooner or later we're going to have to talk about this.” Dean says with a stern expression. It’s clear he’s worried about Sam. “Are we here?” Sam asks. “Yup.

 _ **Welcome to Toledo, Ohio**_.” “Don’t worry Sam. I’m sure you’ll be fine, everyone has nightmares.” Jessica tells her boyfriend. Sam smiled at her in thanks and turned his head to look at his boyfriend in concern Harry who was still fast asleep but still pale with a few rings under his eyes. “I’m sure he’ll be ok soon, he just needs some more rest. Once we find a motel we can look after him there.” Jess tells Sam. Sam reaches over and picks up a newspaper with Steven Shoemaker’s obituary circled. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Shoemaker, Steven “The Shoemaker family is sad to announce the sudden death of their beloved husband and father Steven Shoemaker. Steven was 46. A short service will be held on Wednesday, 31 at 2:00 p.m. at the Toledo and cherish you.” “So what do you think really happened to this guy?” Sam asked his brother and Jess. “That's what we're gonna find out.” Dean said. “Let's go.” Dean and Sam get out of the car and head up to the building with Jess staying inside in the car with Harry, Sam and Dean head into room 144-marked Morgue. There are two desks. The empty one has a nameplate that says Dr. D. Feiklowicz. The other one has the Morgue Technician. “Hey.” Morgue Tech said. “Hey.” Dean replied “Can I help you?” Morgue Tech asked. “Yeah. We're the, uh...med students.” Dean tells him. “Sorry?” Morgue Tech asked confused. “

Oh, Doctor— “Dean stumbles over the name. “—Figlavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. He, uh, we're from Ohio State.” Dean continues, oblivious to the tech’s frown. “He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper.” “Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch.” Morgue Tech tells them. “Oh well he said, uh-Oh, well, you know, it doesn't matter.” Dean said, “You don't mind just showing us the body, do you?” “Sorry, I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want.” Morgue Tech says. “An hour? Ooh. We got to be heading back to Columbus by then.” Dean replies. Dean looks at Sam. “Yeah.” Sam says. “Uh, look, man, this paper's like half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out…” “Uh, look, man...no.” Morgue Tech says Dean laughs a little. Dean turns around and mumbles. “I'm gonna hit him in his face I swear.” Sam hits Dean on the arm. He steps in front of Dean and opens his wallet and pulls out some twenties. He lays a few of them, at least five, down on the Morgue Tech desk.

The Morgue Tech picks up the money. “Follow me.” He tells them. The Morgue Tech gets up and leaves. Dean grabs Sam when Sam tries to follow. “Dude, I earned that money.” Dean tells his younger brother. “You won it in a poker game.” Sam scoffs. “Yeah.” Dean mumbles. Sam follows the Morgue Tech. Inside the Morgue “Now the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding.” Sam says. The Morgue Tech pulls back the sheet over Steven's face. “More than that. They practically liquefied.” Morgue Tech replies with a snort. “Any sign of a struggle? Maybe somebody did it to him?” Dean asks. “Nope. Besides the daughter, he was all alone.” Morgue Tech tells them. “What's the official cause of death?” Sam asked. “Ah, Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm? Something burst up in there, that's for sure.” Morgue Tech tells them. “What do you mean?” Sam asked him. “Intense cerebral bleeding this guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen.” Morgue Tech said. “The eyes and mash what would cause something like that?” Sam asked. “Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims.” Morgue Tech said. “Yeah? You ever see exploding eyeballs? " Dean asked. “That's a first for me, but hey, I'm not the doctor.” Morgue Tech replied. “Hey, think we could take a look at that police report? You know for, uh...our paper.” Dean asked. “I'm not really supposed to show you that.” Morgue Tech replied Sam, annoyed, pulls out his wallet and gives him some more money. Sam and Dean are walking down the hospital stairs “Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing.” Sam told Dean. “How many times in Dad's long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death?” Dean asked his younger brother. “Uh, almost never.” Sam admitted. “That’s it exactly.” Dean said.

“All right, let's go talk to the daughter and then find a motel and rest for the night and we start again fresh in the morning.” Sam said and they hoped back into the Impala. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Did you find anything about the Shoemaker, Steven, love?” Jess asked Sam. “Not a lot babe, Dean and I will start looking for some more clues in the morning right now lets hope we find a motel soon.” Sam said. “How is he?” Sam asked her softly as he looked at Harry in concern. “He is still completely out of it.” Jess told him sadly. “I found one you two it’s just up ahead in the next block and it looks like nearly empty.” Dean tells Sam and Jessica.

As Dean was busy paying for a room for himself and another for Sam, Jess and Harry, Sam and Jess were carrying a still sleeping Harry inside the motel room. They put Harry in the other bed in the room, went back out to the Impala and brought in their backpack and duffel bag and then quickly got changed to join Dean for some dinner in the motel restaurant. Not before they shared another concerned look towards their boyfriend. They both hoped he would be all right soon. A short while later after their meal, “Alright I’ll see you two later enjoy your time out together, and Sammy don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dean told his little brother cheekily and winked at him. Sam just shot his big brother an annoyed look. Jess was smiling at the scene of the two of them getting along for a change as Dean went out to go to a bar to play some pool and hook up with a girl. Meanwhile Sam and Jessica went to _**Museum of Arts**_ to look at all the different types of art there. They later went and saw a big concert which they both enjoyed a lot before they walked back to the motel still holding each other hands while smiling and talking softly. Once they returned into their room in the cheap motel, they got changed, and then Sam went to have a shower, while Jess stayed with her boyfriend and watched the local news on the TV. Harry slowly started to wake up, “Hey luv it’s good to see you. How long have I been out and where are we?” Harry asked his girlfriend softly as he was still feeling tried and ill. “Oh Harry we have been worried about you.

You have been out for a day or two and now we’re in Ohio.” Jess was telling him when Sam came out of the shower wearing nothing but a white towel covering his waist. Sam quickly moved to his boyfriend’s side. “Harry are you ok? Is there anything we can do to help you feel better?” Sam asked his boyfriend. Harry just slowly shook his head no and just gave his two lovers a soft smile, before leaning back against the bed and started to dose on and off again. Sam and Jess were very relieved that their boyfriend was slowly getting better, They started to kiss each other in happiness and hopped into bed with each other and soon they were fast asleep. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – The next day…Dean and Sam walked into the funeral. There is a picture of Steven Shoemaker on the desk. The attendees are all men in black suits and women in black dresses, except Dean and Sam. “Feel like we're underdressed.” Dean muttered to his younger brother. They keep walking through the house towards the back.

A Man points Dean and Sam towards Donna and Lily Shoemaker, who are with their friends Jill and Charlie. “You must be Donna, right?” Dean asked her. “Yeah.” She replied. “Hi, uh—we're really sorry.” Sam was telling her. “Thank you.” She said. “I'm Sam, this is Dean. We worked with your dad.” Sam told her. Donna looks at Charlie, then back at Sam and Dean. “You did?” She asked them. “Yeah. This whole thing. I mean, a stroke-” Dean started to say. “I don't think she really wants to talk about this right now.” Charlie told them. “It's okay. I'm okay.” Donna said sadly. “Were there any symptoms? Dizziness? Migraines?” Dean asked her. “No.” Donna replied. Lily turns around. “That's because it wasn't a stroke.” Lily said. “Lily, don't say that.” Donna said to her. “What?” Sam asked confused. “I'm sorry, she's just upset.” Donna told Sam. “No, it happened because of me.” Lily replied back. “Sweetie, it didn't-” Donna told her. “Lily” Sam gets down on eye level with Lily. “Why would you say something like that?” “Right before he died, I said it.” Lily said. “You said what?” Sam asked her softly. “Bloody Mary, three times in the bathroom mirror.” Lily told them. “She took his eyes, that's what she does.” “That's not why Dad died. This isn't your fault.” Donna replied. “I think your sister's right, Lily. There's no way it could have been Bloody Mary. Your dad didn't say it, did he?” Dean asked her. “No, I don't think so.” Lily said. Inside the house. Focus on one of the mirrors. Sam and Dean are seen in the mirror approaching it, then rounding the corner. Sam pushes the bathroom door open. There is still some dried blood on the floor. “The Bloody Mary legend...did Dad ever find any evidence that it was a real thing?” Sam asked his older brother. “Not that I know of.” Dean told him. Dean walks into the bathroom and. Sam stoops to the floor and touches the dried blood. “I mean, everywhere else all over the country, kids will play Bloody Mary, and as far as we know, nobody dies from it.” Sam replied. “Yeah, well, maybe everywhere it's just a story, but here it's actually happening.” Dean replies.

“Could this place be where the legend began?” Sam asked him. Dean shrugs and opens the medicine cabinet. “But according to the legend, the person who says B-“ Sam starts to say-Sam looks at the medicine cabinet mirror, which now faces him, and closes it, “The person who says you know what gets it. But here...” -and trails off. “Shoemaker gets it instead, yeah.” Dean said. “Right.” Sam told his older brother. “Never heard anything like that before. Still, the guy did die right in front of the mirror and the daughter's right. The way the legend goes, you know who scratches your eyes out.” Dean says. “It's worth checking in to.” Sam tells him. In the hallway a woman visible from knees down approaches. Sam and Dean leave the bathroom. “What are you doing up here?” Charlie asked them. “We… had to go to the bathroom.” Dean said. “Who are you?” she asked. “Like we said downstairs, we worked with Donna's dad.” Dean told her. “He was a day trader or something. He worked by himself.” Charlie said. “No, I know, I meant—“ Dean says. “And all those weird questions downstairs, what was that? So you tell me what's going on, or I start screaming.” She told them. “All right, all right. We think something happened to Donna's dad.” Sam said. “Yeah, a stroke.” Charlie replies. “That's not a sign of a typical stroke. We think it might be something else.” Sam says. “Like what?” Charlie asked him. “Honestly? We don't know yet. But we don't want it to happen to anyone else. That's the truth.” Sam said. “So, if you're gonna scream, go right ahead.” Dean replies.

“Who are you cops?” Charlie asks. Sam looks over his shoulder at Dean. “Something like that.” Dean said to her. “I'll tell you what. Here,” Sam begin to say as he reaches into his pocket, pulls out a paper and pen, and starts writing down his mobile number. “If you think of anything, you or your friends notice anything strange or out of the ordinary...Just give us a call.” Sam hands her the paper as he and Dean walk down the hallway and out of the house. At the Library. Sam and Dean walk into a library, rather dark for the time of day. “All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some sort of proof—Like a local woman who died nasty.” Dean said to Sam. “Yeah but a legend this widespread it's hard. I mean, there's like 50 versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another says she's a mutilated bride, there's a lot more.” Sam told his older brother. They walk in to the actual library. “All right so what are we supposed to be looking for?” Dean asked him. “Every version's got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies right in front of a mirror. So we've gotta search local newspapers—public records as far back as they go. See if we can find a Mary who fits the bill.” Sam replied. “Well that sounds very annoying.” Dean mutters. “No it won't be so bad, as long as we...Sam looks at the computers which all say "Out of Order" on them. “Great, just great. I take it back. This will be very annoying.” He sighs. They start to pick up the nearest books and newspapers and read. Cut a scene to Donna's friend driving in a car talking on her cell phone. “I'm not sure. They were cops or detectives or something.” Charlie was telling her friend. “Whoever they were, they were cute.” Jill told her. “Jill!” Charlie said. “What, you didn't think so?” she asked her. “Yeah okay they were cute. Still, do you think something happened to Donna's dad?” Charlie asked. “Maybe Lily was right. Maybe Bloody Mary got him.” Jill said to her. “Ha ha, very funny.” Charlie mutters. “Wait, I'm sorry. Was that fear I hear in your voice?” Jill asked. “No!” Charlie said. “Charlie, I'm walking to the bathroom mirror right now.” Jill told her. “Jill, quit it.” Charlie replied. Jill gets to her bathroom mirror. “Oh no, I can't help myself. I'm gonna say it. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” Jill was chanting. There is a silence on Charlie’s phone. “Jill? {Jill screams.} Jill!?!” She yells in panic. Jill laughs and says, “You're such a freak, I'll call you tomorrow.”

They hang up the phone and Jill goes to her closet to finish getting changed. She opens the door, and on the inside there is a mirror, where we see Bloody Mary. She closes the closet door and goes to sit down at her vanity, where of course there is another mirror. We see Bloody Mary as she takes her earrings out, and then her reflection again when Jill walks in front of her TV screen. Jill goes back in the bathroom to wash her face, but as she bends down to wash; her reflection in the mirror stays standing. She looks up and sees her reflection looking at her as if it were another person. Jill starts panicking as the reflection in the mirror starts oozing blood out of its eyes. She reaches up and feels blood on her own face. The reflection murmurs, “You did it. You killed that boy.” Jill falls down after seemingly being strangled to death as her reflection in the mirror watches her. Cut to Sam's dream again. The flames sucked up into Jessica's body, we hear "Why Sam?" And Sam wakes up at the motel with a gasp. “Why'd you let me fall asleep?” Sam asked him. “Cause I'm an awesome brother. So what did you dream about?” Dean asked. “Lollipops and candy canes.” Sam replied. “Yeah, sure.” Dean said disbelievingly. “Did we find anything?’ Sam asked him. “Oh besides a whole new level of frustration? {Sam sits up.} No. I've looked at everything. A few local women, a Laura and a Catherine committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave, but uh, no Mary.” Dean told him. Sam falls back on the bed. “Maybe we just haven't found it yet.” Replied Sam. “I've also been searching hours for strange deaths in the area, you know...eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. There's nothing. Whatever's happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary.” Dean said. Dean walked out of the room to grab a beer.

Jessica and Harry who was slowly walking into the room still ill and sat down on the bed with Sam. He started to fill them in of what they were searching for, with Harry looking very concerned as he too knew the legend of the Bloody Mary from his time he studied history with Hermione and Bill Weasley and knew the damage her sprit could cause if someone called her up. He had a flash back of their talk about it.

_Flashback during his 6th year at Hogwarts in the library. 16 year old’s Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and 25-year-old Bill Weasley were sitting at a table near the Restricted Section. Bill was telling them of all the myths, legends of Egypt, Rome and the old world and of the muggle world as well while he was visiting his old school for an hour or two. As they were chatting, Hermione asked Bill. “Bill what about the legend the Bloody Mary? That’s a story that is well known throughout the muggle world, is she real? And was she a witch and that burned alive?” She put her book aside to listen to what he had to say. Harry was also leaning forward being curious too. Bill frowned in thought…”Hmm… I’m not too sure to be honest. We too have heard of her here in the wizarding world but to my and our knowledge. All we know for sure she is a very old, powerful and evil spirit and causes great harm to those who summon her by calling her name three times out loud if you have cheated on anyone or have caused any harm to somebody, the more pain and harm she will in turn cause on you until you die from your eyes being destroyed. -If you see her and I hope you never do- The best way I can think you can avoid from being harmed is use the most powerful light magic you have, or use an exodus spell or chant or a Rune spell to make a barrier or use occlumency to shield your minds against her attacks.” Hermione smiled at him “Thanks Bill.” And went back to her homework for her OWL’s. “Hey Bill, is there anyway for a muggle to not get hurt by her attacks?” Harry asked him. Bill looked at him curiously. “Well I don’t know Harry muggles don’t have any of our powers remember? A hunter might not get hurt if they are smart enough and a demon could stop her attacks but a muggle I don’t know so far it has never happened!”_

_End of Flashback._

“But Sam luv the Bloody Mary is a myth she’s not real.” Jess told her boyfriends. “So far babe it looks like she is the real deal.” Sam said to her. Jess still couldn’t believe it. “Jess every myth in our world as some grain of truth to it, all you have to do is find it and compare facts.” Harry said to their girlfriend. “I guess you’re right again guys.” They all chucked. Just then Sam’s mobile begins to rings. He answers it. “Hello?” We do not hear who is calling, but a look of concern comes across Sam's face and he yells “Dean!” Who comes running back into the room. A short while later at park bench. Charlie is sitting there and Dean is sitting on the back of it, and Sam is standing there. Charlie is crying. “They found her on the bathroom floor. And her—her eyes. They were gone.” Charlie was telling them. “I’m sorry.” Sam told her sadly. “And she said it.” Dean looks up at Sam. “I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?” “No, you're not insane.” Dean told her sternly. “Oh God, that makes me feel so much worse.” Charlie said. “Look. We think something's happening here. Something that can't be explained.” Sam replied. “And we're gonna stop it but we could use your help.” Dean said to her.

At Jill's room. Charlie comes in and locks the door. She then goes over to the window and opens it, where Sam and Dean are waiting to enter. Sam enters first and Dean throws him a duffel bag. Sam sets it on the bed and starts going through it. “What did you tell Jill's mom?” Sam asked her. “Just that I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things.” Sam pulls something out of the bag and Dean shuts the curtains. “I hate lying to her.” -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – “Trust us, this is for the greater good. Hit the lights” Dean told her. Charlie goes over to turn off the lights. “What are you guys looking for?” “We'll let you know as soon as we find it” Dean replied. Sam has a digital camera ready, and hands it to Dean. “Hey, night vision.” Dean turns on the night vision for him. “Perfect.” The digital camera is aimed at Dean, who protests, “Hey. Do I look like Paris Hilton?” Sam, just shakes his head and walks away with the camera. He opens Jill's closet door and begins filming around the mirror. “So I don't get it. I mean...the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing them?” Sam asks. Dean gives him a clueless shrug “Beats me.” Sam closes the closet door. “What I want to know is why Jill said it in the first place?” Dean told them. “It was just a joke.” Charlie said. “Yeah well somebody's gonna say it again, it's just a matter of time.” Dean told her.

Sam is in the bathroom filming around the mirror when he stops and sees trickles of something running out from behind the mirror. “Hey.” Dean and Charlie turn to look at him. “There's a black light in the trunk, right?” Sam asks. Sam has carried the mirror out to Jill's bed and lays it on the bed upside down. Dean throws him a black light. Sam peels off the brown paper that is on the back of the mirror. Sam shines the black light over the back of the mirror and we see a hand print, and the words "Gary Bryman." “Gary Bryman?” Charlie she says out loud. “Yeah you know who that is?” Sam asks her. “No, sorry.” Charlie tells him. Back outside, again on a bench. Dean and Charlie are sitting on it, and Sam comes up behind them. “I found out so, Gary Bryman was an 8-year-old boy. Two years ago he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry. But nobody got the plates or saw the driver.” Sam said to them. “Oh my God.” Charlie said. “What?” Sam asked. “Jill drove that car.” Charlie said to them. “We need to get back to your friend Donna's house.” Dean told her. Back at the bathroom of Donna's house. Sam and Dean are hunched over the back of the mirror with a black light. There is a hand print on it, and the words "Linda Shoemaker.” “Linda Shoemaker, hmm.” Sam said. Now downstairs with Donna. “Why are you asking me this?” Donna asks them. “Look, we're sorry, but it's important.” Sam said to her. “Yeah. Linda's my mom okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills, it was an accident, and that's it. I think you should leave.” Donna replied. “Now hang on Donna, just listen..” Dean began to say to her. “Get out of my house!” And she runs back upstairs. “Oh my God. Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?” Charlie asked them. “Maybe” Sam told her. “I think I should stick around.” Charlie replied. “All right. Whatever you do, don't-“ Dean began to warn her. “Oh, believe me, I won't say it.” Charlie told him.

A short while later. Back at the Motel, Dean was using Sam’s laptop and Sam looking at some things posted on a bulletin board With Harry and Jess also leaning over to see what they have found out. “Wait, wait, wait, you're doing a nationwide search?” Sam asked him. “Yep. The NCIC, the FBI database—at this point any Mary who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me.” Dean told his brother. “Hmph not bad Dean, looks like you can be smart once in a while.” Harry told him. Dean growled at him and looked at him with an angry look. “What you know it’s true.” Harry told him happily. “That’s it!” He yelled and soon they started bickering at each other again. Jess just rolled her eyes at Sam. Who also nodded his head in agreement and yelped “Hey watch it!” Sam quickly took his laptop out of his older brother’s hand. “But Sam, but if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town right?” Jess asked him. Dean pushed Harry over with a smug look and replied. “I'm telling you there's nothing local, I've checked. So unless anyone’s got a better idea—“ “The way Mary's choosing her victims, it seems like there's a pattern.” Sam said. “Nice thinking Sam.” Harry told him. Sam smiled at him. “I know, I was thinking the same thing.” Dean told everyone. The other three could not believe he just said that. And all shook their heads. “What?” Dean asked them feeling confused. Ignoring him “With Mister Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run.” Sam told them. “Both had secrets where people died.” Dean replied. “Right. I mean there's a lot of folklore about mirrors-that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets, that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them.” Sam said. “That’s true Sam, my folks used to tell me that when I was little.” Jess told her boyfriend. “Right, right. Dean said impatiently "So maybe if you've got a secret, I mean like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it, and punishes you for it.” “Yes whether you're the one that summoned her or not.” Harry finished off. “Hey you three take a look at this. And they look at a picture of a woman laying by a mirror in a puddle of blood. Dean prints out another picture and hands it to Sam, Harry and Jess. The picture is of a hand print and the letters "Tre” “Looks like the same hand print.” Sam told them. “Her name was Mary Worthington—an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana.” Dean replied. As Dean and Sam leave the motel and take a drive to the police or detective agency.

Harry and Jess were talking among themselves. “Harry do you think if she is the real deal, can they stop her?” I’m not sure Jess from what I know of the Bloody Mary, she’s not a foe to be taken lightly by any means.” “Do you think they are walking into a trap? She bit her lip in worry. Harry shakes his head and gives a tried sigh“Oh man I hope not as good as they are, I don’t know how good their weapons will be against her, and I’m still not fully 100% better yet, so until I’m full rested my powers will still be too weak to be of any use.” He told her sadly. “Yeah” Jess said softly as she held his hand. “But maybe there’s something you can do to help them out.” Harry replied. “But how? I’m no witch and nor am I a hunter I don’t see what use I would be.” Jess told him sadly. “Jess luv you have been with us for two years now going on 3 soon and you always often studied with us when we were all at Stanford and since then you have been picking thing’s up from both me and Sam. When Sam goes though his Dad’s journal and then when I go though my old spell books, you don’t need to be a hunter or a witch to help them out this time just plain old knowledge.” He quickly grab’s an old rock nearby on the floor and in his other hand picks up the Elder Wand and begins to chant to start making an old Egypt rune spell into the rock. Jess watch’s her boyfriend at work at making the rune, the rock was glowing, smoking and sparking due to the fire that was going in and out of it and she watched in awe as she saw it being to start to form orange hieroglyphics on the rocks surface. When it was done he weakly lowers his shaking hand and passes it over to her. “Jess, now you have a fighting chance. These runes, when you see the spirit near Sam or Dean or both, quickly throw it towards her and yell: Bind Spirit, you no longer have any evil power here! If you time it right it should hold her in place and weaken it enough for them to either kill her or send her back from where ever she came from. I am sorry to ask this of you but I don’t know what else we can do” Harry told his girlfriend.

“It’s fine luv I understand the risks and I’m willing to chance it if it means at last I can be of some help to Sam and Dean this time.” Jess replied. “Please be careful.” Harry told her weakly and sat down on the bed with a thud. “Don’t worry luv I will be.” She gives him a grim smile. She picks up the rune rock and grabs the keys to Harry’s old burgundy Dodge Charger '75 car that he unshunk for her earlier and started to drive away to follow the brothers trail as she knew there wasn’t much time left.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Meanwhile back at the police or detective agency. The words "Fort Wayne, Indiana" show up. “I was on the job for 35 years-detective for most of that. Now everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder—that one still gets me.” The Detective said. “What exactly happened?” Dean asked him. “You boys said you were reporters?” The Detective asked. “We know Mary was 19, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife.” Sam replied. “That's right.” The Detective said. “See sir, when we asked you what happened, we wanted to know what you think happened.” Sam said. The Detective, moved to start pulling some files out of a file cabinet to show them. “Technically I'm not supposed to have a copy of this. {He opens a file to the picture Sam and Dean found on the computer.} Now see that there? T-R-E?” He asked them. “Yeah” Dean said. “I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer.” The Detective replied. “You know who it was?” Sam asks. “Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon-Trevor Sampson. {He pulls out a picture of a man.} And I think her cut her up good.” He told them. “Now why would he do something like that?” Sam asked him. “Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initial, "T". Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell "T"'s wife about their affair.” The Detective said. “Yeah but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?” Dean asks. “Oh. It’s hard to say, but the way her eyes were cut out...It was almost professional.” The Detective replies. “But you could never prove it right?” Dean asked him. “No. No prints, no witnesses. He was meticulous.” The Detective replies. “Is he still alive?” Dean asks. “Nope.” The man sighs. “If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could.” The Detective tells them. “Where's she buried?” Sam asks. “She wasn't. She was cremated.” The Detective said. “What about that mirror {he nods at the one in the picture}. It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere is it?” Dean asks. “Ah, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago.” The Detective tells them. “You have the names of her family by any chance?” Sam asks.

Meanwhile… inside of a girl's bathroom at a school where Donna and Charlie are walking in. “I mean, you bring these strangers into my house and they ask me things like that?” Donna asks her friend. “They were only trying to help. Please, Donna, you have to believe me.” Charlie says. “What? About Bloody Mary?” Donna replies. {Of course they have now stopped in front of the mirror.} “Please, I know it sounds crazy—“ Charlie begins to say. “Crazy doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean it's one thing for my sister to believe this crap, she's 12. But you?” Donna asks. “Think about the way your dad died, okay? And the way Jill died.” Charlie said. “Okay so { Donna turns to face the mirror} Bloody Mary.. “No Donna!” Charlie tells her. “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary.” { Donna turns back to face Charlie} “See? Nothing happened” Donna replies. “Why would you do that?” Charlie asks her. “Oh my God. There really is something wrong with you” Donna replies. In the school halls. Charlie is walking down past some windows into the classroom, and we see Bloody Mary in one of them…watching her. At a physics/science class at Charlie's school. “Elements that loose electrons become positive ions, which are smaller than other atoms of the same element. Her Teacher begins to say. {Charlie opens up her compact.} Therefore the ionic radius is smaller than the atomic radius.

{Charlie sees Bloody Mary in the corner and screams. The class freaks out as she starts running around the room.} Charlie! {She sees the reflection of Mary in the window of the door, picks up a stool, and throws it through the window.} Charlie!!! {The teacher catches Charlie.} Charlie stop it! What's wrong!? Just calm down.{Charlie sees Mary in the reflection of the teacher's glasses.} “Aah! Let me go!” Charlie says in panic. “Charlie!” Her teacher calls after her, but she is already running out of the room. -Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. – Meanwhile Sam and Dean are in the Impala and driving down the road. Sam is on his mobile. “Oh really? Ah that's too bad Mr. Worthington. I would have paid a lot for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks.” {Sam hangs up.} “So?” Dean asks. “So that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years, until he sold it one week ago to a store called Estate Antiques. A store in Toledo.” Sam tells him. “So wherever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?” Dean asks him. “Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow.” Sam replies. “Isn't there an old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?” Dean asks. “Yeah there is. Yeah, when someone would die in a house people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped.” Sam tells him. “So Mary dies in front of a mirror, and it draws in her spirit.” Dean says. “Yeah but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?” Sam asks him. “I really don't know, but if the mirror is the source, I say we find it and smash it.” Dean said. “Yeah, I don't know, maybe.” {Sam's mobile rings.} “Hello.” {The look of concern comes across his face again} “Charlie?” he asks.

At the motel Sam and Dean, Harry and Jess where staying. Charlie is sitting on the bed with her head on her knees and Sam and Dean have all of the curtains drawn shut, and are throwing sheets over the mirrors, or facing them to the wall or floor. (Sam sits next to Charlie} “Hey, hey it's ok. Hey, you can open up your eyes Charlie. It's okay, all right?” Sam says. {Charlie looks up slowly.} “Now listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed, and you're not gonna look at glass, or anything else that has a reflection, okay? And as long as you do that, she cannot get you” Sam tells her. “But I can't keep that up forever. I'm gonna die, aren't I?” Charlie asks sadly. “No. No. Not anytime soon.” Sam replies. (Dean sits on the bed too} “All right Charlie. We need to know what happened” he asks her. “We were in the bathroom. Donna said it.” She tells them. “That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it? In your life...a secret...where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?” Dean asks her softly. “I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared me too, you know? And one night, at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset, and he said he needed me and he loved me, and he said "Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." And you know what I said? I said

"Go ahead." And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just...I didn't believe him, you know? I should have.” {She puts her face back on her knees and starts crying again.} {Cut to Sam and Dean driving in the rain.} With Jessica following them a good distance behind them and out of sight. “You know her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault.” Dean says. “You know as well as I do spirits don't exactly see shades of gray, Dean. Charlie had a secret, someone died, that's good enough for Mary.” Sam tells him. “I guess so.” Dean said. “You know, I've been thinking. It might not be enough to just smash that mirror.” Sam begins to tell him. “Why, what do you mean?” Dean asks confused. “Well Mary's hard to pin down, right? I mean she moves around from mirror to mirror so who's to say that she's not just gonna keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it.” San replies. “Well how do you know that's going to work?” Dean asked him. “I don't, not for sure.” Sam says. “Well who's gonna summon her?” Dean asks him. “I will. She'll come after me.” Sam said. “You know what, that's it. {He pulls the car over.} This is about Jessica and Harry isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you almost killed them somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling their names out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that almost killed them. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place.” Dean replies.

“I don't blame you Dean” Sam replies. “Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done.” Dean tells him. “I could've warned them.” Sam said. “About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway.” Dean said. “No you don't.” Sam told him. “I don't what?” Dean asks. “You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything.” Sam replies. “What are you talking about?” Dean asks him. “Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?” Sam asks. Dean {looks surprised} “No. I don't like it. It's not gonna happen, forget it.” “Dean that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now we're doing this. You've got to let me do this.” Sam pleads with him. At a shop downtown, Sam is trying to pick the lock on the door. (It opens and they see many mirrors are in this shop.} “Well...that's just great. {He pulls out the picture of Mary's dead body to look at the mirror.} All right let's start looking.” Dean tells him. {They split up and walk around the store and we see a flashing light that seems to be part of an alarm.} “Maybe they've already sold it.” Dean said. {Sam's flashlight stops on the mirror.} “I don't think so.” Sam tells him.

(Dean walks over to him and pulls out the picture again to compare. It is the mirror.} “That's it. {he sighs} You sure about this?” {Sam hands Dean the flashlight.} Sam (sighs} “Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. {he looks at Dean who gives him an unsure look back. Sam picks up the crowbar} Bloody Mary.” “No Sam stop!” Jess runs in out of breath. “What, Jess, Jessica! Both Sam and Dean turn around fast and yelp out in shock and surprise. “Jess babe what are you doing here?” Sam couldn’t believe to see his girlfriend here of all places.

“Yes I would like to know that as well!” Dean asks not very happy. “You didn’t think Harry and I would let you face this alone did you? Besides 6 eyes are better than four.” Jess tells them. “Grrr. Fine. We will have a long chat about this later you two and I’ll be having an even longer chat with that annoying friend of yours!” Dean growls at the two of them. Both Sam and Jess wince at that neither of them are looking forward to the talk Dean has in mind for them and also knowing Harry won’t put up with that is going to make things worse. Dean turns to see a light coming through the store. “I'll go check that out. You two stay here, be careful! {Sam readies the crowbar again} Smash anything that moves.” And Jess grips the rune stone tightly in her hand. {Dean crawls away towards the front door. He sees a headlight.} “Crap.” {He puts the crowbar down and begins to walk to the door.}

“Meanwhile Sam and Jessica hear a breath, so they slowly turns to look at a different mirror, they sees Mary in it. Back to Dean who is now outside facing police. “Hold it.” The Police yell. “Woah guys, false alarm, I tripped the system.” Dean tells them. “Who are you?” The Police officer asks. “I'm the boss's kid.” Dean said. “You're Mister Yamashiro's kid?” The Police officer asks skeptically. Back to Sam and Jess. We see Mary in a different mirror now. Sam sees her there out of the corner of his eye and smashes the mirror with the crowbar. She is in a different one now, and he sees her and smashes that mirror too. He is now back facing her mirror. Jess sees her in another mirror now too and smashes it too. And they stand back to back with each other. “Come on. Come into this one” Sam taunt’s her. {Sam looks oddly at his reflection, which has now taken a mind of its own like Jill's. Sam starts having trouble breathing and has a trickle of blood coming out of his eye. He drops the crowbar and grabs his heart.} “Sam!” Jess yells out in panic and horror. “It's your fault. You almost killed Jessica” Mary’s reflections says. “Hey you bitch. Why don’t you pick on someone else like me...?” Jess calls out in anger. Mary’s reflection turns to face her instead. Jess holds up the rune stone and throws it towards Mary’s Reflection. And flings out her hand like Harry told her to do and yells out” _**Bind Spirit, you no longer have any evil power here!**_ ” Mary’s reflection shrieks in anger and pain feeling the stone’s power weakening her and holding her in place.

{Cut back to Dean outside.} “Like I said, I was adopted.” Dean tells the officer. “Uh-huh, yeah.” The Officer said. Dean {Is being covered back and front by the two cops.} “You know, I just—I really don't have time for this right now”. {He quickly punches one cop, backhands the other, then punches the cop in front of him again. They are now on the ground knocked out. ( Back to Sam and Jess and Mary’s reflection who is now free, but she is still weekend) “You never told her the truth—who you really were.” {Sam is now falling towards the ground.} But it's more than that, isn't it? Those nightmares you've been having of Jessica dying, screaming, burning—You had them for days before she almost died. Didn't you!?! You were so desperate to ignore them, to believe they were just dreams. How could you ignore them like that? How could you leave her alone!?! You dreamt it would happen!!!” The spirit yells out causing Sam to grown in pain and more blood leaking out from his eyes. “Hey leave him alone” Jess calls out trying to get the spirit to attack her and let Sam recover for a few mins. (Suddenly Dean's crowbar goes through the mirror.} Dean, bends down to the floor to Sam. “Sam, Sammy.” He calls out.

“It's Sam.” Sam replies weekly. Jess moves to help him up. Dean [in reference to the blood that had come out of his eyes] “Oh man, are you okay?” “Uh, yeah.” Sam said. “Come on, come on.” {Dean and Jess pull Sam up. They puts Sam’s arm over their necks, and they begin to slowly walk out, until Mary (again, much like Samara coming out of the TV in The Ring) comes out of the frame of the mirror. They turn around to see her crawling over the broken glass. Mary walks towards them and the three of them Jess, Sam and Dean fall to the ground. They all start bleeding from the face, but Jess reaches up and pulls over a mirror nearby so that Mary is forced to see her own reflection.} “You killed them! All those people! You killed them!” Mary’s reflection calls out to them. {Mary starts choking to death and melts into a pile of blood. Jess throws down the mirror she held and it shatters.} They all weekly get up off the ground… “Hey Sam?” Dean asks. “Yeah?” Sam replies. “This has got to be like...what? 600 years of bad luck right?” Dean asks them.

(Both Sam and Jess chuckles weakly.} (Back to Sam and Dean driving in the car with Charlie in the back. They pull up in front of a house. “So this is really over?” Charlie asks them. Dean {nods} “Yeah, it's over.” “Thank you.” {Dean reaches back to shake her hand, and she gets out of the car.} “Charlie? {Charlie turns around} Your boyfriend's death...you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen.” Sam tells her softly. {Charlie smiles faintly, then turns around to go into the house.} {Dean gently hits Sam} “That's good advice.” {They drive off} “Hey Sam?” “Yeah?” Sam replies. “Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is, and once we pick up Jess and Harry, the three of you and I are still going to have that chat.” Dean told him. “Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.” {Sam looks out the window and winces of the upcoming chat his big brother is going to have with his, girlfriend, boyfriend and himself he’s not looking forward it.}

Coming soon Chapter 9 A Fresh Start Together.

 


	9. A Fresh Start Together

_AN: Hello everyone. This is chapter 9th of my fic hope you enjoy it. Also this was one will kind of take my fic in a whole new direction but at the same time will still follow most of the events in the 1st season of the show, so enjoy Harry’s, Sam’ and Jess’s new journeys together around the globe as they leave Dean behind but join up with him again from time to time as they still need to find Sam and Dean’s Dad. Plus this is also a thank you gift to my friend Ryder. And I wanted to give my thanks again to all the kind support and help my beta reader and friend Ryder Bellamiren has given me. He is a really nice guy and a great friend too; please take a look at his fics, as they are outstanding._

_Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions and give some to Ryder as well lol._

  **A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.**

Chapter 9 A Fresh Start Together

_Flashback. Last time…from chapter 8, Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is, and once we pick up Jess and Harry, the three of you and I are still going to have that chat.” Dean told him. “Look...you're my brother and I'd die for you, but there are some things I need to keep to myself.” Sam looks out the window and winces of the upcoming chat his big brother is going to have with his, girlfriend, boyfriend and himself he’s not looking forward it. And now! The story continues._

As the Impala drove down the highway Sam was having a very quiet conversation with his boyfriend and girlfriend about the upcoming chat, they all agreed that it was time for Dean to know the truth they just hoped he would take it well. When the car arrived at their motel, Dean got out and said to them “You three come with me right now!” Sam, Jess and Harry all cringed; already this wasn’t looking too good.

When the Door open, and all four moved in the room, Dean looked at them and said, “Alright would someone start explaining already.” “Well Dean, it’s like this Jessica as you know I met in Stanford I was taking pre-law and she was training to become a nurse Harry here, Sam waved his arm towards Harry here became my roommate and we shared dorm for a year or two, along the way the three of us became good friend’s and a lot more then that.” Sam said looking at his big brother nervously, with Harry and Jessica also looking on in concern. “What do you mean Sammy more then that?” Dean asked his little brother. “Well.. Jess, Harry and I are dating each other. “Wait, What?” Dean yelled and looked at Sam in shock.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

 “It’s true, Dean.” Jess told him. “Sammy, are you nuts? What the hell were you thinking besides the fact I’m still trying to get my head around this, what if you get something huh and what if Jess get’s pregnant? Who will be the father you or Harry, did you three think about that? And would you be up to bringing up a kid I can tell you now it’s not easy. And what will dad will say when he find’s out, he’s going to be so mad.” “Hold on Dean!” Sam also growled back, first off I trust Jess and Harry with my life, hell Harry even saved my life once and yours too I might add, second I’m safe I don’t have anything, 3rd Jess, Harry and I have talked about it, but we aren’t planing on having a child anytime soon, not with the life we lead and fourth I couldn’t care less what dad thinks! He was the one who said don’t come back remember?”

Dean was looking even more shocked. And Harry and Jess are looking at their lover with proud looks on their faces. But then all of a sudden Dean looked at Sam suspiciously “Wait what did you mean when you said Harry saved your life and also mine when did that happen?” Sam took a deep breath when he realized what he told Dean and he shouldn’t have said that. “Well Harry he is a wizard”…, But then yelped in shock when Dean got the knife out of his jacket and ran towards Harry. Jess yelled in panic and Harry rolled out of the way and moved closer towards Sam who put his arm around his boyfriend, “Sammy, let him go, he’s putting a spell on you.” Dean told him and was moving closer towards the two of them, but then Sam grabbed a firm hold on his older brothers arm and twisted it until he had to let go of the knife. With a gaunt of pain Dean dropped the knife.

“Dean! He yelled will you sit still and listen to me for one moment?” Dean looked at Sam furiously but slowly nodded his head and kept a close watchful eye on Harry. “As I was trying to say before..and shot Dean a look he continued explaining Harry here is a wizard he was born with powers like his mother and farther before him they don’t make deals with demons, they have a magical community all across the world, and is hidden in plain sight for their and our safety and they don’t trust hunters, but Harry trusts me and I in turn trust him. Harry’s already fought in one big battle before where he lost almost everyone he cared for and that night when you dropped me back at our Apartment the three of us were attacked by a shadowy figure with yellow eyes, Dean looked up in shock and horror.

"Yeah it was terrifying it hurt Jess badly and I almost would have lost Harry too if he hasn’t used his powers and drove it away.” “How badly was it hurt?” Dean asked. “Never mind that Dean!” Harry used his powers to make a wind spell to help you kill the Wendigo and last night Harry made an old Egypt ruin spell on a rock which he gave to Jess to help us with the Bloody Mary so can’t you see Harry’s done nothing but help us?” Sam looked up at his brother pleadingly.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

Dean looked at Sam, torn but said “You can come with me but you have to leave the other two behind I don’t trust them now, you must chose now Sam.” “Please Dean is there no other way? I love them.” Sam said sadly But Dean he shook his head. “I’m sorry Sammy but I can’t get over the fact you didn’t tell me any of this before now and that if you become a dad yourself and your child has powers I don’t think I could look at it the same way, and now that your part of Harry’s world so to speak, I don’t think I can trust you or Harry and Jess enough to keep on traveling with me.” Sam looked at Dean sadly while Jess and Harry looked at Dean with anger and disappointment. “But we still have to find dad Dean” Sam told him. “I’ll find him on my own but if you want to help out from time to time that’s up to you Sam.” Dean said. “Alright Dean here’s my number if you want my help or to talk.” Dean noodled his head. Sam nodded his head unable to speak due to how upset he is.

Dean took back his knife, grabbed his bad and went into the Impala and drove away from the motel, with Sam, Jess and Harry watching on in silence. “I can’t believe he would do that to you Sam, your own brother” Harry said in anger, “ It can’t be helped luv Dean has always been like this I just wish he would have given you two a chance if only I had told him earlier.” Sam said. “It’s not your fault Sam.” Jess told him softly, and hugged him and Harry also put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “What do we now?” Sam asked, “well we could go back to Stanford to continue our education…..”Or Harry interrupted her we could travel across the world see new sights along the way we can still continue our education online what do you two think?” Harry asked them. “Sure, that does sound like fun and I think we could all use a vacation after everything we have been though lately.” Sam told his boyfriend with a smile. “It’s it should be an interesting experience and another adventure too.” Jess told them with a grin and and they all chuckled. “But do we have enough for such a trip?” Sam asked in concern. “Sure I can pay for some of it” Jess told him.

-Don't mind me, I'm just a page breaker. –

“And I can pay for the rest, and he would not take no for an answer you two” as they moved to interrupt. “Fine, but we will pay you back.” they said. Harry just shook his head amused. “We should our first stop should be?, We could go to anywhere.” Jess asked them. “How about the big Apple?” Sam suggested. “Hmm New York, isn’t too bad Sam, We could hit New Orleans” Harry gave his thoughts. “Hmm also not bad luv, we could try LA.” Jess said. “Yeah or Mexico.” Sam said. “Or we could go to Canada.” Harry suggested. “Yeah let’s go to New York, it’s not that far away if we leave now, we should be there in the morning.” Harry said, Sam and Jess arranged and started packing their bags, they left the motel and Harry unshunked and unlocked his Dodge Charger ’75 car and they all hoped into it and drove off into the night.

Coming soon Chapter 10 A Fun time in New York.


	10. A Fun Time in New York

 

 **AN: Hello everyone**. Sorry for the delay but I had trouble in getting this chapter down to words.

If anyone is interested in co-authoring this story with me that would be fantastic J I just need you to have an ao3 account,

you would also have to be on fanfic.net and be fine with this paring. If your interested just PM me and I’ll get back to you asap.

Plus I also wanted to say thanks my friend Ryder.

 Thanks for everything mate.

If anyone now want’s to be my beta I would appreciate it. I’ve done the best I can, so I’m sorry if there are some spelling mistakes still.

_**Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors.** _

_**I would own millions and give some to Ryder as well.** _

 

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.**

Chapter 10 A Fun Time in New York.

_Flashback. Last time…from chapter 9, “I can’t believe he would do that to you Sam, your own brother” Harry said in anger, “ It can’t be helped luv Dean has always been like this I just wish he would have given you two a chance if only I had told him earlier.” Sam said. “It’s not your fault Sam.” Jess told him softly, and hugged him and Harry also put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “What do we now?” Sam asked, “well we could go back to Stanford to continue our education…..”Or Harry interrupted her we could travel across the world see new sights along the way we can still continue our education online what do you two think?” Harry asked them. “Sure, that does sound like fun and I think we could all use a vacation after everything we have been though lately.” Sam told his boyfriend with a smile. “It’s it should be an interesting experience and another adventure too.” Jess told them with a grin and and they all chuckled. “But do we have enough for such a trip?” Sam asked in concern. “Sure I can pay for some of it” Jess told him. And now! The story continues…_

Shortly after driving to New York Harry booked them a room for them at the The Belvedere Hotel when they finished unpacking, Sam told them. “Wow that was a long drive.” Jess told him “Yeah and Harry was then one doing most of it.” “It was find you two, I don’t mind the driving, and now we can go out and explore the big apple and all the sights it has to offer. Harry said to them with a grin. “Hey Jess, Harry how about we visit the Empire State Building first ?” Sam suggested to them. “That’s a good idea, luv” Jess told him with a smile. Harry nodded his head too. They hoped into a taxi and went to 5th avenue & west 34th street to go to it. When they arrived there they looked at the lobby and walked around and liked the original 1930 design of the building and Jess pointed this out to them “hey you two look at this lovely Art Deco inspired ceiling murals.” “Your right Jess they are really good.” Sam agreed with her.”

“Yeah they are good but nowhere as cool as the magic ceiling of Hogwarts.” Harry replied to them both with a cheeky grin on his face.

“Oh hush you” Jess smiled back at him and sent him a gentle nudge. Sam just shook his head with his own smile at his lovers antics. Then they rode the elevator all the up to the 86th Floor to use the Observatory, they looked at awe of the glass enclosed pavilion. “Wow you guys look at the sights of the city from here.” Jess told them as she looked though the observatory and took in the 360-degree views of the city, Sam fell in love with the view of **Central Park** and Harry really enjoyed the view of the **Statue of Liberty** , Jess liked the view of the **Brooklyn Bridge**. Then they took turns to look though the high-powered binoculars to get a closer look of their favorite sights.

Next they went up to the Top Deck of the 102 floor of the observatory, and all three of them while holding onto each others hands really enjoyed the spectacular views of the city and beyond and the city skyscrapers. Next they went shopping and brought some items at Men’s Warehouse and Perfumania. And had lunch at the **STATE Grill and Bar** and brought some souvenirs at the **Empire State Building Visitors’ Center** , then they left and continued onto their visit of the city. Next they visited the **Ripley Believe It or Not! Times Square** and were amazed at the detailed sculptures in the Ripley courtyard. And they had fun seeing and using the interactive exhibits although Sam found some really mesmerizing. Jess and Harry were brave to go into the vortex tunnel Jess yelled in shock when she saw the shrinking of heads, and Harry grumbled. “Oh great not another one.” Jess looked at him weirdly for that comment, but Harry told her he would explain to her later. Next they went to the American Museum of Natural History they found the Dark Universe Exhibition very interesting Sam took lot’s of notes about dark matter and Harry also took a few on Edwin Hubble’s discovery.

Next they also watched the **imax great-white-shark exhibition** Harry did not like the great whites but Sam did and told them the next chance he gets he’s going shark diving much to his girlfriend and boyfriend horror and disbelief. Jess really liked the **Theodore Roosevelt Memorial**. Then they got into another cab and went to **Greenwich Village** and had dinner at the Minetta Tavern Jess ordered the dressed prawns, Sam got the roast baby beets and Harry got the Veal Carpaccio, they all enjoyed trying these new meals. After they finished their meal they went and watched Cinderella on Broadway, they all sat back and had a great time before they went back to their hotel.

 

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

When they arrived back at the hotel, they all were tried from their day out, But also really relaxed, they were sitting on the bed’s chatting softly to one another. Jess asked them, “come on you two the nights still young and so are we.” “They both smiled and picked her up and swung her gently around in their arms, Jess shook in laughter, and Sam and Jess started to kiss her madly.

**(They’re a lemon ahead; you have been warned.)**

Sam, took her top and bra off, and Jess undid his and they helped Harry undo his as well, they started to kiss each other again and were rubbing their hands down there chests, with Sam feeling her breasts and Harry licking Sam chest, who moaned They undid Sam’s jeans and took off his undies, while Harry quickly threw off his and undid Jess’s pants and knickers Jess started to suck on Harry who moaned. “oh gods Jess.”While Sam licked her pussy. she whimpered a bit at the feeling of it. Soon both Harry and Jess linked and sucked on Sam’s big cock, he moaned a bit and starting to leak some pre-cum. As they got up for some air, Just asked them. “Sam I want you to fuck me and Harry do me from behind. ”Are you sure babe? It will hurt for a little while.” Sam asked her. “I’m sure.” Jess told them. “I’ll be gently as I can luv.” Harry told her softly. She nodded her head as she knew he would be careful with her. She moved closer towards Sam and started to sink down on his big cock, they both groaned . “Oh..gods.” Harry moved closer to them and started to feel Sam’s cock moving inside her and playing with his balls, and and wet one of his fingers with Jess’s juices and started to enter one of his fingers into her tight hole. Jess winced a bit but told Harry to keep going, slowly he added another finger and another until he stretched her enough and got the lube from nearby and lubed up his cock until he started to enter her from behind. Jess was still getting used to the strange feeling of having both her boyfriends in her from front and behind.

“Oh wow, Har I can feel you brushing against me inside her.” Sam told them in surprise. “I know Sam I can feel you two, having you both like this is unreal.” Harry told both his lovers with a grin. “I uh I agree” Jessica told them. Soon they found angle and rhythm on the bed Sam would move in Jess from the front and Jess leaned back against Harry.“I’m going to cum you guys.” Jess told them. “Us, too.” Said both Sam and Harry. Sam moved in far inside of his girlfriend as he could till he was buried balls deep and unloaded his cum inside his girlfriend. Jess moaned and leaked all her juices with Sam. “Harry groaned, and gave one final quick thrust and squirted his load inside their girlfriends ass.

**(The lemon is over.)**

They pulled out of each other and Harry said “oh wow we sure did make a mess as he looked at the state of the three of them, we all better have a shower I think.” They all laughed and went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, they helped clean each other off while kissing and hugging each other. When they were all clean and dry they walked naked in the bedroom and hoped into bed with each other nude and fell fast asleep.

 

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

The next day, after breakfast they hoped onto a ferry to the **Statue of Liberty** , they arrived at the liberty island, Jess took some photos of it and the sea next they went to the pedestal they all took in the sights with delight and then went up into then they got ready for a long walk up the 377 steps double-helix spiral staircase from the main lobby to the crown platform, they were tried when they got to the top at last! They enjoyed looking though the widows inside the crown of the Statue of Liberty. But they were ready to leave when they made their long way back down again. They both hoped onto another ferry and when they made back onto land they found a park near by and brought a hotdog from a hotdog stand and had some lunch. Later in the afternoon they watched some basketball by the **Brooklyn Nets** , they had a good time and cheered the team on. Harry even brought himself a t-shirt with their logo on it. Then after dinner they went to a big nightclub and made some new friends and danced away the night. Then they arrived late back home and quickly feel asleep, but not before promising to go to Canada next.

A/N Coming soon Chapter 11 An interesting place in Canada.


	11. An Interesting Place In Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Sam and Jess go to Canada, and exploring the wizarding area of Canada called Borealis,  
> and also have trouble in the Canadian wilderness.

**AN: Hello everyone.**

**_If anyone is interested in co-authoring this story with me that would be fantastic J I just need you to have an ao3 account and be ok with this paring. If you’re interested just PM me and I’ll get back to you ASAP._ **

_This is the 11th chapter of my fic; hope you enjoy it. This will Harry’s, Sam’s and Jess’s journey together in Canada.  
_

_And also a big thanks to my new beta Sadie I owe her a great deal for helping me on this and future chapters._

_Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions._

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.**

**Chapter 11: An Interesting Place In Canada.**

 

_Last time… from chapter 10: “Then after dinner they went to a big nightclub and made some new friends and danced away the night._

_Then they arrived late back home and quickly feel asleep, but not before promising to go to Canada next.” And now, the story continues…_

“Harry, look out!” Jessica shouted. Harry turned and quickly rolled out of the way. She threw a sliver rune knife at the creature but it bounced back towards her and hit her arm.

She made a slight grimace of pain. “Jessica, duck now!” Harry yelled at her as he got up. Jess quickly dropped to ground, yelping when the ground under her buckled

and exploded when Harry cried out “ **Bombarda Maxima**!”, his wand aimed at the **Cadborosaurus** **willsi** that had been tracking them for the past two days.

The spell just bounced off its coils and rebounded back at them. Harry muttered “great, just great” under his breath, quickly bringing the elder wand up. He moved to the left and yelled out a “ **Protego**!” The charm held and reflected back his own spell to the ground before it could slam into him or Jess. He called out “ **Avis** ” and a flock of birds launched from the elder wand at the Cadborosaurus willsi. It caught the scent of its new prey and quickly ran after the birds. Harry quickly moved to Jess and helped her get up off the ground when he saw her struggling, being careful of her injured arm. He tsked at the gash, aimed the Elder wand at Jess’ arm and muttered a “ **Ferula** ”; the spell created some bandages that wrapped around her sore and injured arm. “Come on, babe,” Harry said, leading Jess away. “That Avis spell won’t hold long and it’s going to be mad as hell and come back after us.” “I know, luv. What a time for Sam to go rock climbing,” Jess grumbled but got moving.

“Well, you know Sam, babe. He’s not one that can stay still for long,” Harry told her with a smile. “Oh, like you’re one to talk,” Jess said, rolling her eyes good-naturally. “You’re the one that wanted to go white water rafting down that fast river a mile back, remember?” she retorted with a grin at his sheepish face. Harry didn’t bother commenting, just waved a hand ahead of them. “Come on, Jess, let’s go find our wayward boyfriend,” he told her. He paused just long enough to balance his Elder wand in his palm, calling out “ **Point Me, Sam Winchester** ”. He watched as his wand turned around rapidly—like a compass—until it finally stilled, pointed towards the northeast. “Let’s get out of here before the Cadborosaurus finds us again,” he said, holding out his hand for Jess. She was quick to fold her fingers around his, holding on tightly as he lifted the Elder wand and apparated them out of the area. …

_Two days earlier_ Harry, Sam and Jessica arrived in **Canada**. They rented a room in the **Mohawk Motel** and once they finished unpacking, they left the motel to get some dinner at the closest Pizza Hut. They ordered a Value Meal set. Sam and Jess, Harry enjoyed their pizzas. After dinner they went to an indoor sport center and tried their luck at ice-skating but they keep slipping and falling on the ice. But they only laughed at their mistakes, rubbing each other’s sore spots. They headed back to the motel, tired and in good spirits, and fell asleep soon after.

The next day they went to the wizarding area of Canada called **Borealis**. “Oh, look at this shop, Harry.” Sam was pointing his hand towards the wizarding bookshop called **Snowlorelights**. “Do we have time to take a look around?” Sam asked them. “Sure, Sam. Go ahead and have fun,” Harry replied. Sam started to walk around and browse at all the books. He found a book that caught his interest and started to read it. It was about the history of Wizarding Canada. Jessica found a book about the types of charms wizards and witches use when they make love. She tucked another on protection charms under the first book. Harry grabbed a couple on Quidditch and magic zoology. Harry paid for all their books, bringing them up to the cashier. He got out his bottomless pocket and handed over the 15 Galleons. They left the bookshop and they keep on exploring the rest of Borealis. Next Harry wanted to see the Quidditch shop; he reckoned it was time to get a newer, more powerful broom. They walked up to the shop sales person and Harry asked. “I would like to see all the new brooms you have for sale.” “Of course. This way please, Mister Potter,” the sales wizard said.

“Shhh!” Harry hissed, looking around the shop. “Not so loud, please. I don’t want the rest of the magic folk of Borealis know that I’m here!” he told him, with a frown on his face.

The sales wizard gulped, offering apologies, and nodded his head. He was quick to lead them to where he keeps the new brooms. Sam and Jess both had a watchful look on their faces in case anyone saw Harry. Harry bought the new **Starbolt** ; it was 5x times faster than his old Firebolt that Sirius given him back in his 4th year. And this new broom could easily carry up to four people. It also had quite a few strong protection charms built into it. It wasn’t cheap; Harry paid 3,000 Galleons for it. As they left Jess asked him, “Wasn’t that a bit much for a new broom?” “I agree with Jess,” Sam said, looking at the broom and trying to figure out why it was so expensive. “That cost an awful lot for a new broom.” “Oh, I agree with you both—it did cost a lot,” Harry agreed. “But I have a funny feeling it’s going to come in handy in the near future. Once I put my own runes and protection spells, it will keep all of us safe and get us out of any tight spots. It’ll take a long while for me to do it, but I think we’ll need all the help we can get,” he said, eying the broom speculatively.

“How about we grab some lunch?” Harry asked them. “Plan what to do next,” he added. They agreed and together they went to the Borealis wizarding bar, The Hot Hourglass. Harry ordered the Red Hot Skulls chili. Sam got the jumping stew and Jess ordered the forest salad. Harry enjoyed his a lot but quickly downed two big mugs of ice water and ran to the men’s room, much to Sam and Jessica’s amusement. They took their time with their meals, chatting and enjoying each other’s company.

Once Harry came back, he paid for lunch, once again not listening to Sam and Jess’s protests.

They left the bar and Harry held hands with Sam and Jess, apparating them all back to the motel with a muffled popping sound.

 

Once back at the motel, Sam asked them, “Hey, you two know that we are about to explore some of Canada’s wilderness? I would like to find a nice and peaceful spot to do some rock climbing.” “Yeah, okay, Sam,” Harry said. “I think me and Jess will head out tomorrow, get in some of that wilderness. I’m sure we will come across a nice spot for you to do it. Just—just be careful, alright?” “I will, babe, don’t worry,” Sam told him, giving them both a reassuring smile. “And while you do that, Harry and I can take a nice nature walk. Maybe do a bit of hiking, too.” She turned to Harry, grinning playfully, “If you can keep up with me, that is?” “Oh, don’t you worry, Jess. I can keep up with you,” Harry replied with a glint in his green eyes.

“This is going to be a wild two days,” Sam said through a laugh. Harry and Jess both agreed with smiles on their faces.

 

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

On their 1st day, Jess hired out some horses for them from a nearby farmer for a few days. Together the three of them rode on horseback towards a nearby wood. There was a fresh water spring and steep cliffs in the background. Picturesque. And perfect for what Sam wanted to do. Once they rode towards a nice clearing, they got off the horses and tide them up against some strong trees. Harry got out his wizarding tent that he once used in his hunt for the Horcruxes; it had served him well in the past. He got out the Elder wand and with a quick “ **Erecto** ”, the tent quickly popped up, straightened out and was all set up ready for use.

 

“Wow,” Sam said and made a soft, impressive whistle. “That sure beats doing it the old fashioned way.” Jess also looked on in awe. “Oh, it’s nothing much, Sam,” Harry said, a small blush heating his face. “It’s pretty simple really—once you get the hang of it.” Sam caught some fish, spearing them on a few cleaned sticks. Harry called out “Incendio” and the fish started cooking and turning over at the same time. Jess had some dry herbs on her and put the garlic and salt on the fish as it was cooking. Sam went back to the spring and filled up their mugs with some cold water. Once the fish was done, they started to eat it—all of them being careful of the bones. Once they were all stuffed, Harry made sure to vanish what was left of the fish so no predators would come looking for it. It was after midday when Sam stretched and stood, looking at them both. “Do you see that steep cliff there?” he asked, pointing to one in the east. Harry and Jess followed where he was pointing and nodded. “That’s the one I’ll be climbing. I don’t think I’ll be back till sometime tomorrow at the latest.” He started to go through his backpack, double-checking all his equipment for his climb. Harry and Jess looked at the cliff, both of them sharing a look of concern, but were supportive of Sam never the less.

“Take care, luv,” Jess and Harry told him as he got his pack settled on his horse. Sam gave them a soft smile, kissed them both and untied his horse.

He climbed back on and settled himself in the saddle. He sat back in the saddle, tucking his feet into the stirrups.

With one last smile to Jess and Harry, he gripped the reins and gave them a sharp snap, “Hah, come on!” The horse took off at a gallop off towards the mountain cliff with Sam on its back, the wind blowing his dark brown shaggy hair back from his face. … Harry shrunk the tent again, clearing up the campsite.

As soon as they got everything packed up, he and Jess continued on. They turned off the main path and started walking along a slightly worn off beaten dirt path, and took their time looking at the different sights and pointing out a few birds and trees along the way. They even had some fun running down a small hill. Listening to the dried leaves and twigs crunching under their feet. Jess went to get a few samples of some plant leaves but as she bent down she heard a loud growl—it seemed to be echoing from somewhere in the distance.

“Harry, did you hear that?” She asked, turning from where she was crouched and eying him nervously. “I did, luv,” Harry said, nodding. He mentally shrugged; the growl was far off enough to not worry about. “But take look at this!” He took her hand and pointed his right arm towards a huge totem pole it had a three different faces, one was sad which was colored blue, the other was frowning it had a white face and last one had an upset red face. “It looks old, it must have been here for a long time. But what does it mean?” Jess asked her boyfriend, curious.

“I don’t know, luv. Maybe it’s serving as a warning?” Harry replied, gaze on the totem faces.

“Let’s keep our eyes peeled just in case,” he told his girlfriend. Jess was quick to agree and they continued on hiking in the woods. The path was getting steeper and longer.

 

Sam rode his way toward the mountain cliffs in the northeast on his horse, passing trees, rivers and some rocks. When Sam arrived at the base of the mountain he climbed out of his saddle and tied up his horse on a nearby big old stone bolder. He unhooked his backpack off his back and took out the gear he knew he needed. He took in the sheer size of the cliffs and the snowy summit of the **Delta Mountains** ; 10,300 feet above sea level.

And realized it’s not going to be as easy as he thought it would be, but he was still both keen and determined to still climb it. He first started to set up a base camp, as he knew it could take until late tomorrow or the next day to climb it from start to finish. Next he grabbed strong hold of a fixed rope and threw it on some trees. Once it was hooked on, he slowly started to climb up the trees.

Once he was on some high branches he put the he undid the fixed rope and put it on a firm hold in the rocks while he clipped the other half of the rope to his belt and started to climb the cliff, one hand after the other and slowly eased his way up, while still hanging on to the rope. Every muscle in Sam’s body was straining with the effort of climbing upwards; he kept slowly going higher and higher, his fingers and arms were sore from pulling hard on the rope and walking his way up the cliff.

He was now a quarter of a way up the mountain. Sam found a nearby ledge where there was some foot holds but he had to swing around a bit to reach them. Once he did, he carefully moved his feet until he could feel his toes touch the footholds in the rocks. By now it was taking all of Sam’s effort and concentration to grasps at the rocks nearby but with the steep snowy slopes it wasn’t easy and it was going to be a long way down if he made a mistake.

\--- Don’t mind me I’m just a page breaker. ---

By now it was the afternoon and Sam reached halfway up the mountain. He was feeling tried worn out and stressed. He was also finding the physical endurance very staggering. He thought about returning to camp but wanted to try to reach the summit before dark. By now being this high up, the weather has turned very cold. Sam was feeling dizzy due to the altitude and he was doing his best to acclimatise but he was still finding it difficult. Sam was also on the lookout for avalanches, crevasses and falling rocks. But nevertheless Sam was finding the whole experience to be liberating. He did wish that Harry could have been with him to experience the feeling of being so high up and free. Sam pulled himself on the rope on yet another ledge and did it again and again.

But he nearly lost a handhold and a foothold on the next steep rocky snowy cliff and almost nearly fell off the cliff. “Oh, man. That was way too close for comfit,” Sam told himself as he looked down below at the steep descent below him. He could have fallen to his death. He felt a bit shaken but knew he had to go on. He was able to find a better handhold and a foothold and took his time but finally he was able to heave himself up and over the cliff and he looked up and saw the summit. He smiled to himself. “At last, I’m almost there… just a little further to go.” It was now the evening and it was freezing. The wind was howling and what looked like a snowstorm coming on the way. Sam was shivering from the cold weather even though he wore a think warm woolen jacket and warm gloves.

But he grabbed a firm hold of his rope and hooked it around another rock and started to climb up to the summit. It was harder then what he already had done, as the path was now very slippy and steep. He had to duck a few times because of some falling ice and he didn’t want to get hit by one of those large icicles. With one last big heave, Sam was able to pull himself over and landed on the summit with a bit of a roll. As he stood on the summit all the hard effort paid off and he felt like a conqueror; like Genghis Khan. He fell on his back and started to just laugh. He made his way to a snow cave, and made sure there were no bears living nearby and he set up a camp fire and heated up some canned food he brought with him. He cleaned up and shortly fell asleep, dreaming of telling Jess and Harry all about his journey.

The next day, Sam finished making his long trek back down the mountain. He packed up his things near his first base camp and checked on his horse. He heard a popping sound and suddenly Harry and Jess apparated into the area he was at. “Harry, Jess, why are you two here? What’s wrong?” Sam asked his two lovers, confused. “Sorry to cut in Sam, but we need your help,” Harry told him. “Why? What’s happened?” Sam asked him. “Sam, we’re being hunted—since yesterday,” Jess said, stepping closer to Sam. “This morning a creature that looks a bit like a crocodile, but longer, more fearsome and meaner, too. My sliver rune knife doesn’t hurt it. Neither does Harry’s spells harm it. In fact, they just bounced right off its coils and rebounded back at us.” Sam looked at his boyfriend and girlfriend in utter shock. “Wha—what? Are you sure?” he asked them nervously. They nodded their heads. “Oh. Boy,” he muttered to himself.

“Sam, do you have any idea what Jess and I faced earlier?” Harry asked him.

“I think so… I can’t be sure—but I’m ninety-five percent certain that what you two faced earlier is a Cadborosaurus willsi. I’ve only heard about them in myths and legends as I read about them in the library at Stanford. But as far as I know they don’t exist, or if they ever did then it would have been a very long time ago,” Sam explained to them. “Well, love, it was very real and it sounds very much like the creature what Harry and I encountered earlier,” Jess replied. “She’s right, Sam,” Harry agreed. Sam sighed and rubbed his forehead as he paced up and down. He tried to think of what to do about it, sort through all the facts he knew of the Cadborosaurus and also of what Harry and Jess told him.

“Was there anything else you can remember that might help?” Sam asked them. “Yeah,” Harry said, nodding. “We saw an old totem pole earlier. Not long after, we heard a growling sound in the background. Later, as we were walking, that’s when it attacked us.” ”Then that must be it!” Sam said. “That totem pole! The native Indians used use them for all sort of purposes, but I think in this case they left it behind as a warning for other travelers not to disturb it. They must have found it a long time ago, and maybe they didn’t know what to do about it,” he continued. “What can we do? Can we trap it somehow—or destroy it?” Harry asked him.

“I think this is one creature that we can’t kill; it’s too old and powerful,” Sam said, regretfully. “The best thing I can think of is to trap it somehow” “How should we do that Sam?” Jess asked him. “It’s not going to be easy by any means,” Sam said with a huff. “Harry, do you know of any binding spells in order for us to trap it?” he asked. “I know a few, but it’s more of a matter of how am I going to have the power to hold this thing down long enough for you two to get a hold of it and then spring the trap,” Harry said to them. Sam and Jess looked at each other in concern, but they both knew they had to try. Sam let his horse free since he had a feeling it would find its way back to the farmer.

“Come on you two, we better hurry,” Harry said to them and they held each other hands as Harry apparated all three of them to the last spot where he and Jess fought the creature. They vanished with a swirl of color and small soft pop.

And just as suddenly they vanished they reappeared in the woods with another small popping sound. They were a bit disoriented from the fast apparating but soon shook the feeling off. “This is the spot, luv,” Harry told Sam, nodding with his chin towards the spot. “I see what you mean. With that fast river nearby it would have plenty of fish to feed on and water to swim in… The woods more than a few good places for it to make shelter. We better be careful, you two,” Sam told them. “Harry, we’ll make the trap and try and lure it out into the open,” Jess said to him. “Alright,” Harry replied. “But be careful you two and don’t take too many chances.”

Harry got out his Elder wand from his jacket, and called out “ **Wingardium Leviosa**!” on some rocks and moved his wand in a full circle formation. The rocks all lifted off the ground and in a circle pattern. “Harry, we found it!” Jess yelled out as she and Sam ran into the clearing, out of breath. “Now, Harry! Do it now!” Sam cried out. As he and Jess started playing dodge with the Cadborosaurus to avoid it attacks with it jaws and claws and sharp tail. It was both hungry and very mad. Harry, with the Elder wand still out, threw the rocks around it and quickly called out in rapid order “ **Locomotor Mortis**! Conjunctivitis! **Flipendo**! **Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy**!”

Harry’s combined combo mix of curses, jinx, and spells had a profound impact and devastating attack to say the least. The Cadborosaurus resisted for a while but it was knocked out completely under the onslaught. There was a small crater and a lot of the trees were uprooted or broken in half. Sam and Jess flew off their feet by the concussion and landed a little ways back. Harry, on the other hand, was so drained that he started to wobble to stay upright. He heard the sound of running footsteps and saw Sam and Jess catch up to him just as he was about to fall on the ground. “Harry, are you aright, love?” Jess asked him as soon as she was close to him. Sam also looked at him in worry as well, forehead furrowed and eyebrows scrunched together. “Yeah,” Harry said through a yawn. “I will be. That was almost as tiring as stopping that plane a while back, so I can’t over task my magical core or I will fall very sick again.” He looked between Jess and Sam, “What about you two—are you both alright?” he asked them, voice soft with exhaustion.

“We’re fine, luv,” Sam told him. “A bit battered and bruised, perhaps, but who isn’t?” “Harry, one thing though—is it going to escape?” Jess asked him. “No, babe. Thanks to all our combined efforts, it’s not going anywhere. And those rocks I put in place have special elements in them. With my spells it has made… Well, I guess you could say a powerful barrier. It should hold it for a century or two.” Sam and Jess looked very relieved about that news. Harry had just enough magical energy, to set up the tent again, and together they went inside hoped in their sleeping bags and fell fast asleep cuddled next to each other. But Sam wasn’t having peaceful dreams like he was hoping for; he was tossing and turning as he started to have a version/nightmare “No!” Sam yelled in horror as he watched a young mother and daughter in their bedroom—in his and Dean’s childhood home in Lawrence _,_ Kansas—as it caught fire.

He woke up from his nightmare, disoriented and looking around in confusion, while his boyfriend and girlfriend look at him in concern.

**A/N Coming soon Chapter 15: There’s No Place Like Home.**


	12. There’s No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Jess and Harry return to Sam and Dean's childhood in Lawrence, Kansas when Sam starts to have strange dreams about a family being killed in a fire there, so the three of them go to Lawrence, Kansas and to find out if there is any true behind Sam's dreams.

_**Authors Note** _

**If anyone is interested in co-authoring this story with me that would be fantastic J I just need you to have an ao3 account and be fine with this paring. If you’re interested just PM me and I’ll get back to you ASAP. This is chapter 12th of my fic hope you enjoy it.**

This will Harry’s, Sam, and Jess’s journey Sam’s childhood home and bumping into Dean again. And also a big thanks to my new beta Sadie I owe her a great deal for helping me on this and future chapters she is the best! J We both tried to add a lemon for this chapter but it just didn’t work out well.

 _ **Disclaimer:** If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions_.

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.**

**Chapter 12: There’s No Place Like Home.**

 

_Last time… from chapter 9, “I’m sorry Sammy but I can’t get over the fact you didn’t tell me any of this before now and I don’t think I could look at it the same way, and now that your part of Harry’s world so to speak, I don’t think I can trust you or Harry and Jess enough to keep on traveling with me.”_

_Last time…. from chapter 11” No!” Yelled Sam in horror as he watch’s a young mother and daughter in their bedroom as it caches fire in his and Dean’s childhood home in Kansas he wakes up from his nightmare looking confused, while his boyfriend & girlfriend look at him in concern. And now, the story continues…._

Late at night, a young woman, Jenny, is sitting on the floor of her home, unpacking boxes. She comes across a photo of herself and her husband at their wedding. She begins to cry just as her daughter, Sari, comes in the room. “Mommy?” Sari whispers. Jenny looks up, hastily rubbing at her face. “Hey, sweetie. Why aren’t you in bed?“ “There’s something in my closet,” Sari says, gaze darting towards her room. She silently watches her mom stand without a word and walk towards her room. She follows, hiding behind the doorjamb, watching her mom open the closet doors. She shuffles in and crawls under her covers, only her head peeking out. Jenny peeks in the closet as Sari watches from her bed. There’s nothing there. She looks over her shoulder, an encouraging smile on her face.

“See? There’s nothing there.” Sari sits up a little, trying to see into her closet around her mom. “You sure?” Jenny nods, closing the door firmly. “I’m sure. Now, come on,” she walks over to where Sari is hiding under her blankets and tucks her in properly. Sari looks around her room before gazing at her mom, eyes wide and scared. “I don’t like this house,” she whispers. “You’re just not used to it yet,” Jenny says, brushing hair from her daughter’s forehead. “But you and your brother and me—we’re going to be very happy here. I promise.”

She kisses Sari on her forehead. “I love you.” She turns off the bedside light and gets up to leave the room. “The chair,” Sari says, voice soft but firm.

Jenny doesn’t bother arguing. “Okay,” she says and moves a chair under the doorknob of the closet. “The chair,” she agrees, wedging it tight. “Just to be safe.” Sari nods back and finally settles into her bed. Jenny leaves the room, returning to the living room. She continues unpacking boxes. She pauses when she hears the sound of scratching coming from the basement. “Please, God, don’t let it be rats,” she mutters.

Minutes later, the scratching hasn’t stopped so Jenny goes downstairs into the basement with a flashlight. She tries turning on a light, but the switches don’t work. “Terrific,” she mumbles sarcastically, shaking the flashlight when it sputters a little. Sari’s eyes open when she hears something moving. She peeks out from under her blanket to see the chair as it begins moving on its own, the same soft scratching sound being made as it wiggles away from the closet doors.

Sari sits up in her bed, wide-eyed and afraid. Jenny shines the light around the basement, looking for the source of the scratching sounds. She sees a large black trunk on the floor and she kneels down, opening it. She pulls out old photos of a strange family. She turns the top one over. ‘The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy’ is written on the back of the picture and Jenny smiles. Sari’s closet doors open by themselves. Standing in the closet is what looks like a person, but it is entirely made out of fire. Sari screams. The screen go black.

“Sam, are you all right?” Jess asked her boyfriend softly, a calming hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, I am. Just wish I knew what my nightmare meant,” Sam replied.

“Perhaps the answer lies in your old home in Kansas? If you’d like, we could go there and see if there’s a clue,” Harry said.

“Yeah, thanks, luv. That would be good,” Sam said. In the morning Sam, Harry and Jess packed the wizarding tent. Harry held the Elder wand and shrunk the tent down to size calling out “ **Reducio** ”. Harry then unpacked his new Starbolt broom and turned to his two lovers, “Come on, you two. It’s faster if I fly us to Kansas then it is for us to drive or for me to apparate the three of us.” “Okay, I’m game,” Sam told his boyfriend. “Sure, please take us,” Jess agreed. “Just—go slow, okay? I’ve never flown on a broom before.”

“Don’t worry, you two,” Harry said. “Everything will be fine, you’ll see.” He secured Sam and Jess onto his broom, and slowly but surely the Starbolt started to lift off the ground and take off. _Soon, with the wind blowing all their hair back, they left behind Canada’s wilderness with a whooshing sound. Throughout the night, they flew, making a few pit stops along the way, until at last they reached_ **Lawrence, Kansas**. They hoped off the broom as they arrived near Sam’s old home.

As they got closer, they all heard a voice say ”Don’t move!” They all stilled, turning around in a rush and to the surprise of Jess, Sam—and anger on Harry’s part—they found Sam’s big brother, Dean Winchester. “Dean! Man, what are you doing here?” Sam asked his older brother in surprise. “What am I doing here?” Dean asked.

“What the hell are you three doing here? Hmm?” “I don’t see why Sam—or us, for that matter—has to tell you!” Harry growled out. Dean looked at him, expression furious. “Harry’s got a point, Dean. You sure weren’t happy with Sam, or us, when we last met. Or are you going to try to tell us that has changed?” Jess asked him sarcastically.

Dean glared at her and then at the ground before he walked over towards his brother and quickly pulled Sam into a brief hug. “Dammit, Sammy,” he whispered. Sam was quick to hug him back, just as tightly. “I know, Dean. I know,” Sam said, just as softly. He clapped Dean on the back twice before letting him go.

Dean stood back. “Come on, you three. We can go back to my motel and talk about what we are all doing here.” They all followed him back to his motel, once they were all safely inside the room Dean asked “Okay, now does anybody care to tell me what you all are doing here?”

“It’s like this Dean—“ Sam started. “Harry, Jess and I were camping in the Canadian wilderness, when I had a dream… Well, more like a nightmare where I saw a young family on fire at our old place. In Kansas.” Sam, Jess and Harry waited and watched Dean’s reaction. Dean just opened and closed his mouth a few times and looked at his baby brother in disbelief.

“But, how can you be sure it’s the right house, Sam? You were only a baby at the time,” he pointed out

“Because of this—“ Sam said and fished out an old worn photograph from his backpack; a photo of their family when he was a baby. He compares the tree in the photo to the one he saw in his dream. They are the same. Sam shows the photo to Dean. “

Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right? The house where our Mom died?” he asked. “Yeah,” Dean said after he looked at the photo. “And it didn’t burn down, right?” Sam continued. “I mean, not completely—they rebuilt it, right?” “I guess so, yeah. What the hell are you talkin’ about?” Dean asked. “Okay, look, this is gonna sound crazy,” Sam said. “But… the people who live in our old house—I think they might be in danger.”

“Come on, man, that’s weak,” Dean said, groaning a little. “You got to give me a little bit more than that.” Sam glared at his brother. “I’m doing my best to explain it!” “Well, tough. I’m not going’ anywhere until you do.” Sam sighed. Dean just crossed his arms, waiting expectantly. “Okay, look—sometimes I have these nightmares,” Sam began. Dean nodded, “I’ve noticed that before, when you were younger… and before we parted ways.” “And sometimes….” Sam hesitates. “Sometimes, they come true.”

Dean sat stunned, silent for a long moment. “Come again?” he asked. “Look, Dean, I dreamt about Jessica’s dying… for days before it happened. But thankfully that never came to pass.” Jess just smiled at him, Harry put his hand on his shoulder for support. “Sam, people have weird dreams, man,” Dean told him. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.” He sat down on the bed. “No,” Sam said firmly, shaking his head once. “I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire—everything. I didn’t do anything about it ‘cause I didn’t believe it. And now I’m dreaming about that tree, about our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean, that’s where it all started, man. This has to mean something, right?”

Dean took a moment, feeling overwhelmed, before he shrugged. “I just don’t know.” Sam sat down across from Dean. “What do you mean you don’t know, Dean? This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom! Almost killed Jessica!” he snapped at him.

“Whoa! Alright!” Dean said, raising his hands. “Just slow down, would ya?” He stood up and began pacing. ”I mean, first you tell me that you’ve got the Shining? And then you tell me that I’ve got to go back home? Especially when—“ “When what?” Sam asked, unsure why Dean stopped. He frowned at the miserable expression on Dean’s face, feeling concerned. “When I swore to myself that I would never go back there?” Dean said, sadly.

“Look, Dean, we have to check this out. Just to make sure,” Sam said softly. “I know we do, man,” Dean said with a nod. “It’s just not easy after all this time.” “Sam, there could be another reason why you had this nightmare,” Harry begins to say.” “Oh, yeah?” Dean snapped at Harry, glaring. “Like what demon boy?” Harry started to get out of the chair he was sitting on, hand dipping down to draw out the Elder wand from his jacket.

In a flash, it was pointed towards Dean and was about to open his mouth to curse the idiot. Dean reacted almost as quickly, gun drawn and pointed at Harry. They were both about to fire on each other. Sam yelled, “Stop it! The both of you!” They turned towards Sam, both of them taking in Sam’s expression; he looked pretty mad at the two of them. They put away their weapons but still glared at each other.

“Dean, please give my boyfriend a chance to explain, will you?” Sam glared at his brother. “And must I remind you he is not a demon, nor has he made a pact with one. I told you this before.” Dean just slowly nodded his head in agreement—for now. “And Harry,” Sam said, turning to his boyfriend. “Please, try not to get on Dean’s nerves? For all our sake.” “All right, Sam,” Harry said slowly. “I’ll try, but I make no promises.”

Sam and Jess both sighed but knew that was the best they could get out of them. “Now. Harry. What were you saying—that there could be another reason for this?” Sam asks. “In the magical communities around the world, some witches and wizards have a very rare power.

Some muggles also have it, although very rarely. It can be called many things: foresight, visions, Seers and so on,” he said, waving his hand. “Now, I know you don’t have any magical powers of your own as you aren’t a wizard, but you might have the gift—or curse depending on your point of view—to see into the future. It looks like, for the moment anyways, that it’s coming in random as it’s uncontrolled and untrained.” Harry looked around the room; all eyes were on him. “If it’s left unchecked, it’s going to cause no end of trouble for you and it could leave you open to mental attacks,” he finished explaining. All three of them looked at Harry, in horror and shock. Sam sucked in a big breath of air and told Harry rather shakily, “Hope you know of some way to train for this.”

“Don’t worry, Sam,” Harry said, smiling a little. “I have an idea or two, but we can worry about that later. Right now, we have other matters to be concerned about.” They all agreed and tried to come up with some sort of a plan. The next day, at the old Winchester House, Dean and Sam pull up outside the house. “You gonna be all right, man?” Sam asked, looking over to see Dean staring out the window, a closed off expression on his face.

“Let me get back to you on that,” Dean said to him and got out of the car. Sam followed him to the door, waiting as Dean knocked. They don’t have to wait long before the door is answered. Sam was shocked to see that the woman was the same woman from his dream. “Yes?” Jenny asked, glancing between the men. “Sorry to bother you, ma’am, but we’re with the Federal—“ Dean started. Sam interrupted his brother, “I’m Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean. We used to live here. You know, we were just driven’ by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place.” “Winchester,” Jenny mused, nodding slowly. “Yeah. That’s so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night.” “You did?” They both asked surprised.

Jenny nodded and stepped aside. “Please, come on in.” The brothers share a look and walk past her, going inside the house. Inside the house, the three of them go to the kitchen. Sari is at the table doing homework. Richie, her jumpy toddler brother, is in his playpen. “Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!” Little Richie chanted. “That’s Ritchie. He’s kind of a juice junkie,” Jenny said with a fond chuckle. She took a sippy cup out of the refrigerator and handed it to Richie. “But, hey, at least he won’t get scurvy,” she joked. She walked over to her daughter. “Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They used to live here.” “Hi,” Sari said. Dean waved at her, smiling. “Hey, Sari,” Sam said.

“So, you just moved in?” Dean asked, looking around. “Yeah, from Wichita,” Jenny replied. “You got family here, or….?” Dean asked. “No,” Jenny said. “I just, uh…. Needed a fresh start, that’s all. So, new town, new job—as soon as I find one. New house.” “So, how you liking’ it so far?” Sam asked her. “Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home…” Jenny said slowly, tapering off for a moment, looking awkward. “I mean, I’m sure you had lots of happy memories here.” Dean smiled weakly, and she returned it before waving a hand around. “But this place has its issues.” “What do you mean?” Sam asked, concerned. “Well, it’s just getting old,” Jenny told them, shrugging. “Like the wiring, you know? We’ve got flickering lights almost hourly.”

“Oh, that’s too bad,” Dean said, even as he could. “What else?” “Um… The sink’s backed up, there’s rats in the basement.” Jenny paused, eyed widening when she realized what she was saying. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to complain.” Dean chuckled, not at all offended. “No, don’t worry about it. Uhm. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?” “It’s just the scratching, actually,” Jenny replied. “Mom?” Sari called out, leaning over a little when her mom knelt down next to her. “Ask them if it was here when they lived here,” Sari whispered.

“What, Sari?” Sam asks. “The thing in my closet,” Sari told Sam. “Oh, no, baby,” Jenny immediately said, soothing her daughter. “There was nothing in their closets.” She turned to Sam and Dean, “Right?” she asked nervously. “Right,” Sam was quick to say. “Nope. No, of course not.” “She had a nightmare the other night,” Jenny said, smoothing Sari’s hair back. “I wasn’t dreaming,” Sari insisted quietly.

“It came into my bedroom—and it was on fire.” Sam and Dean were shocked and quickly made their excuses to leave. “You her that? A figure—on fire,” Sam said as he and Dean were walking back to the car. Dean nodded, jaw clenched. “And that woman, Jenny, that was the woman in your dreams?” he asked, looking at Sam closely. “Yeah. And you hear what she was talking about?” Sam asked. “Scratching, flickering lights? Both signs of a malevolent spirit.” “Yeah, well, I’m just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming’ true, and knowing I’m also not going be hearing the end of it from your magic boy,” Dean grumbles. Sam waved his hands, dismissing his brother’s whining. He was feeling a little panicked. “Well, forget about that for a minute! The thing in the house—do you think it’s the thing that killed Mom and almost got Jess?” “I don’t know,” Dean told him. “Well, I mean, has it come back?” Sam mused aloud. “Or has it been here the whole time?”

“Or maybe it’s something else entirely, Sam,” Dean pointed out. “We don’t know yet.” “Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get ‘em out of that house,” Sam replies. “And we will,” Dean said firmly, glancing at the house. “No, I mean now,” Sam said. “And how you gonna do that, huh? You got a story that she’s going to believe?” Dean asked, half skeptical, half hoping. “Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asked back.

They pull up at a gas station. “We just gotta chill out, that’s all,” Dean said. “You know, if this were any other kind of job, what would we do?” Sam sighed. “We’d try to figure out what we were dealing with. We’d dig into the history of the house,” he replied dutifully. “Exactly,” Dean said, pointing his finger at his brother. “Except this time, we already know what happened.” “Yeah, but how much do we know?” Sam asked. “I mean, how much do you actually remember?” “About that night, you mean?” Dean asked. When Sam nodded, he huffed, rubbing at his eyes. “Not much, really. I remember the fire. The heat.” He paused for a moment. “And then I carried you out the front door.” “You did?” Sam asked, shocked. “Yeah,” Dean said with a grunt. “What—you never knew that?” he asked. Sam looked surprised. Sam shook his head, eyes a little wide. “No.” “And, well, you know dad’s story as well as I do,” Dean said quietly. “Mom was—was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time dad found her.”

“And he never had a theory about what did it?” Sam asked. “If he did, he kept it to himself,” Dean said, gruff with old irritation. “God knows we asked him enough times,” he added in a mutter. “Okay,” Sam said on a long exhale. “So, if we’re going to figure out what’s going’ on now, we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it’s the same thing.”

“Yeah. We’ll talk to Dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time,” Dean said. There a long moment of silence before Sam cleared his throat and asked “Does this feel like just another job to you?” Dean said nothing for a moment. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom,” he said and walked away. After turning the corner, he stopped next to the bathroom door and took out his cell phone.

He looked around, making sure no one can see him, before he dialed. He sighed, closing his eyes, when he only heard the click as the call went to voice-mail. l “ _This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean at this number_ …” Dean waited for the beep. “Dad? I know I’ve left you messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get ‘em.” He tilted the phone up and cleared his throat. “But I’m with Sam—and his two new friends. We’re in Lawrence. And there’s something’ in our old house. I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed Mom or not, but—“ He cut himself off, his voice breaking. He paused, barely keeping himself together. He grinded his palm into his eye. “I don’t know what to do.”

His breathing hitched and he couldn’t keep it back any longer; he began to cry. He tried to get himself under control enough to continue. “So, whatever you’re doing if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.” He hung up sadly, tears still in his eyes. … Jenny was showing a plumber to the kitchen, headed towards the sink. “No, sir,” she said, looking over her shoulder for a moment. “Nothing weird down there, I promise.

Sink just backed up on its own.” “Well, I’ll take a look,” The plumber said, eying the sink. “Thanks,” Jenny said, relieved. “I’ll get out of your way.” The plumber set down his tools and began looking at the pipes under the sink. A few feet away, by Richie’s playpen, a toy monkey was sitting with cymbals in its hands. Without warning, the monkey starts up. It clashes its cymbals together loudly while cackling. The plumber looked up, confused. The toy stops. The plumber eased out from under the sink and stood up. He flipped the switch for the garbage disposal, but it nothing happened. He scowled and rolled up his sleeve, sticking his hand down the disposal. He felt around, sure he could feel something in the drain, but when he took his hand out and peered down, there was nothing there. He eyed the drain and grunted with annoyance, sticking most of his arm back down the disposal. The garbage disposal started up. Blood splattered everywhere as the cymbal-clashing monkey started up again, cackling as the plumber screamed. …

At the **Guenther’s Auto Repair** , Dean and Sam are talking to the owner of the garage. “So you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?” Dean asked. “Yeah, we used to, a long time ago,” the mechanic agreed. “Matter of fact, it must be, uh… twenty years since John disappeared. So, why’re the cops interested all of a sudden?” “Oh, we’re re-opening some of our unsolved cases,” Dean lies easily. “The Winchester disappearance is one of ‘em.” “Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?” the owner asks. “Well, whatever you remember,” Dean said, smiling blandly. “You know, whatever sticks out in your mind.”

“Well, he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that,” the owner said, shaking his head with a laugh. “And, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole Marine thing,” he added, waving his hand around demonstratively. Dean and Sam nod along. “But—Oh! He sure loved Mary,” the owner said. “And he doted on those kids.” says. ”But that was before the fire?” Sam asked. “That’s right,” The owner said, nodding. “He ever talk about that night?” Sam asked. “No, not at first,” the owner said, shaking his head once. “I think he was in shock.” “Right, but eventually? What did he say about it?” Sam pressed. “Oh, he wasn’t thinking’ straight. He said something’ caused that fire and killed Mary,” The owner replies. “He ever says what did it?” Dean asked. “Nothing’ did it,” the owner said emphatically. “It was an accident—an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something’. I begged him to get some help, but…“ “But what?” Dean prodded.

“Oh, he just got worse and worse,” the owner said, sighing softly, eyes sad. “How do you mean?” Dean asked. “Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town,“ the owner told them. “Palm reader?” Dean repeated. The man nodded. “Uh, do you have a name?” The owner scoffed. “No.” They thank him for his time and head back to the car, parked by a payphone. Sam was looking through a phone book. “Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town,” he said, flipping pages. “There’s someone named El Divino. There’s, uh—“ He laughed. “There’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. And, uh, a **Missouri Moseley**.” “Wait, wait,” Dean waved his hands, interrupting Sam. “Missouri Moseley?” “What?” Sam asked, confused.

“That’s a psychic?” Dean asked. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so,” Sam said, glancing down at the name quickly before looking back up at Dean. Dean leaned into the backseat and pulled out John’s journal. “In Dad’s journal—Here, look at this,” he said, opening the journal to the first page. He passes it to Sam, jabbing a finger into the journal, “First page, first sentence, read that.”

“’I went to Missouri and I learned the truth’,” Sam read aloud. He glanced up at Dean, brows furrowed with confusion. Dean shrugged, but looked thoughtful. “I always thought he meant the state.” … Missouri Moseley was escorting a man out of the house while Dean and Sam sat on the couch, waiting. “Alright, there,” Missiouri’s voice carried into them. “Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.” The distant murmured voice of the man thanking her followed by the sound of the front door closing behind him before she reappeared in the room. She sat down with a sigh. “Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging’ the gardener.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?” Dean asked. “People don’t come here for the truth. They come for good news,” Missouri said, eying them shrewdly. The boys stare at her in disbelief. She got to her feet, “Well, Sam and Dean. Come on, already. I haven’t got all day.” She left the room. Dean and Sam exchange a confused look and follow her into the next room. “Well, let me look at ya,” she said with a laugh. “Oh, you boys grew up handsome,” she gushed. She pointed a finger at Dean, “And you were one goofy-looking’ kid, too.” Dean glared at her while Sam smirked. Missouri grabbed Sam’s hand.

“Oh, honey, I’m sorry about what almost happened to your girlfriend. It’s a good thing your wizard boyfriend was able to help you and her.” The boys were shocked, gaping openly. Nothin’ she hadn’t seen before so she continued. “And your father—he’s missing?” Sam nodded dumbly. “How’d you know all that?” he asked her, surprised. “Well, you were just thinking’ it just now,” Missouri said. Sam raised his eyebrows, surprised. “Well, where is he? Is he okay?” Dean asked, interrupting. “

I don’t know,” Missouri told Dean sadly. “Don’t know?” Dean repeated, anger growing. “Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?” he asked snidely. “Boy, you see me sawing’ some bony tramp in half?” Missouri asked, tone sharp. “You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please.” Sam smirked at Dean and they sit down.

Missouri snapped at Dean, making the man freeze, mid-sit. “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I’m ‘a whack you with a spoon!” “I didn’t do anything!” Dean protested. “But you were thinking’ about it,” she told him, pointing a warning finger at him. Dean raised his eyebrows. Sam smiled and thought to himself “I must bring Harry and Jess to meet this cool lady.” He couldn’t help his smile from growing when Missouri smiled at him knowingly. “Okay,” Sam said, clearing his throat. “So, our dad—When did you first meet him?” “He came for a reading,” Missouri said. “A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there—in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him.” “What about the fire?” Dean asked. “Do you know about what killed our mom?” “A little,” Missouri said after a pause. “Your daddy took me to your house.

He was hopin’ I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing.” “And could you?” Sam asked. “I—“ Missouri started but only shook her head. “What was it?” Sam asked her, leaning forward a little. ”I don’t know,” Missouri said softly. “Oh, but it was evil.” … Jenny was on the phone in the kitchen while Richie jumped around in his playpen. “Look, I feel just awful about the poor man’s hand,” Jenny said. “Wait, but how can I be held liable? Yeah, but—I can’t afford a lawyer!” A noise from somewhere in the house had her pulling the phone away, head cocked to listen. It was coming from upstairs. Only paying half attention to the phone, she said “Okay, listen, you just gotta let me call you back,” before hanging up, gaze on the ceiling. “Ritchie, um, Mommy’s gonna be right back, okay?” Richie babbled an “Okay,” and Jenny left the room. …

“So, you think somethin’ is back in that house?” Missouri asked. “Definitely,” Sam said. “I don’t understand,” she said, looking between the boys. “—What?” Sam asks her. “I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keeping’ an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting’ up now?” she asked. “I don’t know,” Sam said, truly lost for an answer. “But dad going missing and Jess nearly dying and now this house all happening at once… it just feels like something’s starting.” “That’s a comforting thought,” Dean muttered. Sam, calls Harry on his mobile, “Harry’s voice answers, “ _Hey luv what’s the matter?_   Sam fills up in the details… _”Jess has decided not to come along with me as she’s not to sure how much help she can be on this case, but she will keep on looking at the news articles and see if she can give us any more leads or info to go on…I’ll meet up with you three at your old house soon.”_ …

While Richie was alone in the kitchen, one of the screws on his playpen mysteriously came out of place. One of the playpen’s sides fell to the floor. The safety latch on the door of the refrigerator came undone with a soft snick and the refrigerator door opened. Curious, Richie walked over to it, peering inside and seeing his sippy cup full of juice. “Juicy!” He climbed into the refrigerator and sat on one of the shelves, grabbing his sippy cup. Suddenly, the refrigerator door closed and the safety latch locked into place. The screen goes black. Jenny returned to the kitchen, shaking her head. “Oh, baby, either we have rats or Mommy’s going crazy.” She looked around, spotting the empty playpen. “Ritchie? Ritchie!” Panicked, she rushed into the other rooms and tried to find him. “Baby, where are you?” She went back into the kitchen, breathing heavily. Milk was leaking out from inside the refrigerator. She went over to it and opened the door. “Mommy!” Richie cried. “Oh my God!” Jenny exclaimed, reaching in and taking Richie out of the refrigerator, holding him tightly in her arms.

She jumped when a there was a knock on the door. She cautiously went over and answered it to see Sam, Dean, Harry and Missouri. “Sam, Dean,” Jenny said, surprised. “What are you doing here? And who are your two friends?” she asked, looking at the two strangers. “Hey, Jenny,” Sam greeted. “This is our friend, Missouri and my friend Harry,” he said, pointing to each in turn. “If it’s not too much trouble, we were hoping to show her the old house,” Dean said, nodding his head towards Missouri. “You know, for old time’s sake?” “You know, this isn’t a good time,” Jenny said, her arms tightening their hold on Richie for a moment. “I’m kind of busy.”

“Listen, Jenny,” Dean said, tone clipped. “This is important.” Missouri smacked him on the back of the head. “Ow!” Dean yelped. Sam and Harry snickered to each other, averting their eyes when Missouri looked at them, eyebrow raised. “Give the poor girl a break, can’t you see she’s upset?” Missouri growls out at Dean. She turned to Jenny “Forgive this boy, he means well, he’s just not the sharpest tool in the shed, but hear me out.” She ignored Dean’s stunned expression. “About what?” Jenny asked her. “About this house,” Missouri replied simply. “What are you talking about?” Jenny asked. “I think you know what I’m talking about,” Missouri said, not unkindly. “You think there’s something in this house, something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?” Jenny blinked and backed up a half step. “Who are you?” she asked nervously.

“We’re people who can help, who can stop this thing,” Missouri said. “But you’re going to have to trust us, just a little.” Jenny looked between them all, clearly unsure but eventually stepped aside and let them all in. Missouri and the boys make their way upstairs, to Sari’s bedroom. “If there’s a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it,” Missouri told the boys, looking around.

“Why?” Sam asked her. “This used to be your nursery, Sam,” Missouri said softly. “This is where it all happened.” Sam glanced up at the ceiling, brows furrowed. While Missouri looked around the room, Dean pulls out his EMF meter. “That an EMF?” she asks Dean. “Yeah,” Dean said, gaze on the blinking gadget. “Amateur,” she said, scoffing. Dean glares at her then nudges Sam, showing him that the EMF beeping frantically. “I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved, but this isn’t the thing that took your mom,” Missouri said. “I’m also am getting some powerful readings, Sam,” Harry said, looking at his boyfriend. “Whatever this thing is, it’s not friendly to say the least.” Everyone glanced at him, their gazes going to wand, which was shaking. “Wait, are you sure?” Sam asked. Missouri nodded. “How do you know?” Sam asked her. “It isn’t the same energy I felt the last time I was here. It’s somethin’ different” Missouri replied. “What is it?” Dean asked. “Not it,” Missouri corrected, heading towards the closet. She opened the door, peeking inside. “Them. There’s more than one spirit in this place.”

“What are they doing here?” Harry asked this time. “They’re here because of what happened to your family,” Missouri said, tone soft and serious. “You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes, wounds get infected.” “I don’t understand,” Sam muttered, confused. “This place is a magnet for paranormal energy,” Missouri explained. “It’s attracted a poltergeist—a nasty one. And it won’t rest until Jenny and her babies are dead.” Sam mulled that over and frowned. “You said there was more than one spirit.”

“There is, Sam,” Missouri said with a nod. “I just can’t quite make out the second one.” “Well, one thing’s for damn sure…. Nobody’s dying’ in this house ever again,” Dean said. “So, whatever is here, how do we stop it?” Sam, Harry and Missouri all got thoughtful frowns on their faces as they tried to come up with some ideas. … Back at Missouri House, Dean, Sam, Harry and Missouri were sitting around a table. On the table are different herbs and roots. “So, what is all this stuff, anyway?” Dean asked her curiously, eying the various piles. “Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt, a few other odds and ends,” Missouri said, pointing at each item and then waving off the ‘odds and ends’. “Yeah? What are we supposed to do with it?” Dean asked.

“We’re gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house,” Missouri said. “We’ll be punching’ holes in the dry wall,” Dean groaned. “Jenny’s going to love that,” he muttered.

“She’ll live,” Missouri said slyly. “And this’ll destroy the spirits?’ Sam asked, looking over the herbs. “It should,” Missouri said. “It should purify the house completely. We’ll each take a floor. But we work fast. Once the spirits realize what we’re up to, things are going to get bad.” “And I can always be the backup in case you three need it,” Harry added in, looking grim but determined. …Missouri lead Jenny and her kids outside. “Look, I’m not sure I’m comfortable leaving you guys here alone,” Jenny said, eying her house warily. “Just take your kids to the movies or something’, and it’ll be over by the time you get back,” Missouri said, patting her shoulder. She gave an encouraging smile until Jenny, still looking unsure but willing to listen, finally left with her kids.

Missouri went back inside, vaguely aware of Harry keeping watch outside the house in his old and trusty invisibility cloak. Inside the house, Sam headed into one of the rooms with a hammer. He knelt down by the wall and began using the end of the hammer to hit against the walls. He was too focused on his task to notice a plug on the other side of the room remove itself out of the outlet, a lamp moving on its own at the same time.

The plug snakes its way towards Sam. Downstairs in the kitchen, Dean was punching through the wall with a small axe, unaware that behind him, one of the drawers was sliding open—on its own. In the basement, Missouri was looking around. She brought a bag full of herbs over to the wall. She cocked her head at a scratching sound coming from behind her. She turned around to see a table coming towards her.

She screamed as it pinned her against the wall. Dean paused, axe mid-swing, when he heard a noise behind him. He quickly ducked just as a knife hurled itself into the cabinet right where his head was. He upended a table in front of himself just as more knives come through it. Upstairs, a lamp crashes to the ground. Sam turned around to see what the noise was, and a cord wrapped around his neck. He pawed at his neck, falling to the ground, trying to get the cord off.

The cord tightened, cutting off his air. He struggled but the cord only got tighter until he was too lightheaded to struggle any longer. Eventually, he stilled, laying weak on the floor. Dean bolted upstairs and into the room he knew Sam was in.

But Harry beat him to it, apparating into the room with a pop. Both Harry and Dean yell “Sam!” at the same time. Dean rushed over to Sam and tried to get the cord off, but it won’t budge. Harry blasted a hole in the wall with a spell and quickly placed the bag of herbs inside. A blinding white light flashed through the room and out the door. Once the spirit was gone, Dean went back over to Sam. Harry was checking on Sam, who was completely weak. Dean unravels the cord from around Sam’s neck and pulled him into a fierce hug before letting go so Harry could a few healing spells on him.

The screen goes black. … A few hours later, Dean, Sam Harry, and Missouri are standing in the extremely messy kitchen. “You sure this is over? “ Sam asked. “I’m sure,” Missouri said with a nod. “Why? Why do you ask?” “Never mind,” Sam said, sighing softly. “It’s nothing, I guess.” They hear Jenny enter the house and they all turn towards the doorway. “Hello?” Jenny called out. “We’re home.” She came into the kitchen and looked around, gasping with shock, eyes wide as she took in the mess. “What happened?” “Hi, sorry,” Sam said with an awkward wave. “Um, we’ll pay for all of this,” he was quick to assure her Dean looked confused.

“Don’t you worry,” Missouri said soothingly. “Dean’s goin’ to clean up this mess.” She looked over to see Dean just standing there, not moving. “Well? What are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop,” she orders. Dean jumped to it and walked off. “And don’t cuss at me!” she called out after him. Dean just lowered his head, muttering under his breath.

A little while later, Missouri and the boys leave the house. Jenny waves and shuts the door behind them. Later that night, Jenny was in bed, reading a magazine. She yawned and put the magazine on her bedside table. She turned off the light and slid underneath the covers and fell asleep. Sometime later, the bed began to shake violently, waking her. She opened her eyes, startled. The shaking increased and she screamed and scrambled to get out of bed. …

Dean, Harry and Sam were sitting in the Impala, parked outside of Jenny’s house. “All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doing’ here?” Dean asked through a yawn. “I don’t know. I just… I still have a bad feeling,” Sam said, looking at the house. “So do I Sam, so do I” Harry replies darkly. “Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean. It should be over,” Dean said.

“Yeah, well, probably,” Sam agreed, hesitantly. “But I just want to make sure, that’s all.” “Yeah, well, problem is I could be sleeping in a bed right now,” Dean snaked. Instead, he was stuck making due in Baby’s front seat and just slid down in the leather seat and closed his eyes. Sam looked up at Jenny’s bedroom window and gaped when he saw her screaming—just as in his dream. “Dean! Look, Dean!” Sam yelled, pointing out the window. The three of them rush out of the car and run towards the house. Sam reached the door first and broke it down with a solid kick. “You grab the kids, I’ll get Jenny,” Dean said and ran up the stairs. Sam and Harry agreed and readied themselves for battle. … Inside Sari’s bedroom, the figure made out of fire was standing by her closet. In the hallway, Dean rushes to Jenny’s bedroom door. “Jenny!” Dean called out. “

I can’t open the door!” she yelled back. “Stand back!” Dean hollered through the wood. He waited until he heard her shuffle away before kicking the door down, grabbing her by the arm and half-dragging, half-carrying her downstairs. “No, my kids!” Jenny said in panic, trying to dart back up the stairs. Dean’s grip on her tightened and she wanted to kick her way free when he shook his head, expression firm.

Dean shook his head, “Sam and Harry’s got your kids, come on,” he said, leading her outside. Sam had Richie secure in his arms, he and Harry head to Sari’s bedroom, both of the running when they hear her screaming for help. Harry got there first, rushing over to Sari’s bed and picked her up with one arm, his left hand free to hold tightly onto the Elder wand. “Don’t look! Don’t look!” Sam called out to the kids, using his hand to cover Richie’s eyes. They leave the bedroom in a rush, headed for the stairs. Dean and Jenny rush out of the house, both turning to look at the front door, waiting, as soon as they reach the safety of the yard. Inside the house, Sam and Harry rush down the stairs and they put the kids down on the floor the moment they’re clear of the stairs.

“All right, Sari, take your brother outside as fast as you can, and don’t look back.” Sam told her. An invisible force slammed into Sam, knocking him to the floor. He slides backwards into another room, crashing into a table. Sari screamed and ran outside with Richie, running faster when she saw her Dean and her mom, nearly colliding with her legs. Harry cried out angrily “ **oh no you don’t!** ”, vanishing with a loud, angry sounding pop—it clapped through the room like thunder. Dean knelt down to Sari’s eye level, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. “Sari, where’s Sam? And Harry?” Dean asked her softly. The kid is crying but he needed to know… Sari sucked in a breath, wiping at her tears. “He’s inside. Something’s got him, and his friend went after him I think.”

Panicked, Dean looked toward at the front door. Before he can even move towards it, it slammed shut on its own, the loud bang of wood making him jump. The screen goes black. …

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, propped open the weapons compartment and grabbed a rifle and an axe. He rushed to the front door and began chopping away at it with the axe, face grim but determined. Inside the kitchen, Sam lands on the a set of cabinets with a bang. He stood up slowly, grimacing in pain, but was pinned against the wall by the invisible force before he could get anywhere. He couldn’t move any part of his body. He was helpless, only able to stare as the fire figure made its way towards him.

Harry reappeared with a thundering like crack. “ **Let him go right now!”** he yells out at the fire-like figure, his magic crackling all around him. His magic was stronger then ever due to his rage, and Harry countered the poltergeist by yelling out “ **Expecto** **Patronum** —his stag Patronus charged at the poltergeist, its head lowered. The poltergeist shrieked in pain when it was hit and fled. The moment it vanished, its hold on Sam came undone and Sam fell to the floor with a thud and a groan.

Dean continued chopping at the door. Eventually, he made a hole that he was able to step through. He rushed through the house, frantic, looking for Sam. “Sam? Sam! Harry! Where are you guys?!” He stumbled upon Sam, Harry standing in front of him with his wand raised again ready to defend his boyfriend. Dean looked at the fire figure that had returned another attack. He raised his gun, ready for action. “No, don’t! Don’t!” Sam cried out, hands waving frantically. “What, why?” Dean asked, still aiming but his finger away from the trigger. “Because I know who it is,” Sam said. “I can see her now.”

Suddenly, the fire figure vanishes. In its place, standing in front of them, was Mary Winchester—exactly as she was the night she died. Dean expression softened and he lowered the gun completely, slowly, his arm dangling at his side in his shock. Harry’s was one of surprise. He also lowered his wand—slightly. “Mom? Dean asked softly, voice nearly breaking at the end. Mary smiled and stepped closer to him. “Dean.” Tears form in Dean’s eyes. Mary walked away from him and went to Sam. Dean watched her, never taking his eyes off her. “Sam,” she said softly, smiling still. Sam smiled back, weakly, crying. His mother’s smile faded. “

I’m sorry.” “For what?” Sam asked her, confused She looked at him sadly, but said nothing.

She walked towards Harry, sorrow clear on her face. “I’m sorry for what happened. Please keep an eye on my boys for me? And be careful—he is watching you in the background, unseen for the moment.” Harry nodded his understanding. “Yes, I guessed as much… that he might be watching. But I’ll be careful. It’s all right, Mary.” He gave her a small smile. “I understand you were trying to protect your son. My own mother and father did that for me a long time ago,” he told her sadly.

Mary walked away from them and looked up at the ceiling. Her expression shifted into one of anger and determination. “You get out of my house. And let go of my son!” Once again, she bursts into flames. When she is entirely engulfed, the fire reaches the ceiling and disappears. The force holding Sam to the wall vanished, dropping him. He hurried towards Dean and Harry, and the three of them look at each other, stunned. “Now, it’s over,” Sam said softly. …

The next morning, Dean was standing by the car with Jenny, looking through old photos. “Thanks for these,“ Dean said gratefully, carefully aligning them and tucking them back into the large trunk. “Don’t thank me, they’re yours,” Jenny said. Dean put the trunk of photos into the car, carefully settling the trunk. Sitting on the front steps of the house, Sam is joined by Missouri, Harry and Jessica.

“Well, there are no spirits in there anymore,” Missouri announced. “This time, for sure,” she added. “Not even my mom?” Sam asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. “No, Sam she is no longer there anymore,” Missouri told him sadly.

“What happened?” Sam asked her confused. “Your mom’s spirit and the poltergeist’s energy—they cancelled each other out,” Missouri explained. “Your mom destroyed herself goin’ after the thing.”

“It makes sense when you think about it,” Jess said thoughtfully. “Both of those spirits were too power to coexist together.” “She’s right you know, Sam,” Harry said softly, rubbing his shoulder to try to comfort him. Sam leaned into the touch and he smiled a little. Sam slumped his shoulders. “Why would she do something like that?” Sam asked Missouri again, still feeling confused.

“Well, to protect her boys, of course,” Missouri said plainly. Sam nodded, eyes bright with tears. She went to put her hand on his shoulder, but she stopped herself. “Sam, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam asked. “You sensed it was here, didn’t you?” Missouri asked. “Even when I couldn’t.”

“What’s happening to me?” Sam asked, voice small, feeling scared and lost. “Don’t worry, love,” Jess said. “We’ll figure this out together,” she added and softly kissed him on his lips. “Thanks, babe. I appreciate it.” Sam kissed her back. “I know I should have all the answers, but I don’t know,” Missouri told Sam sadly.

“It’s okay, Missouri. We’ll work something out,” Harry said, shifting closer to Sam and Jess. “I will try my best to help Sam.” Dean called out from where he stood by the car, “Sam, you Harry and Jess ready?” They all nod make their way towards their cars, saying their farewells and ‘you’re welcome’s to Jenny when she thanks all of them.

“Don’t you boys—and girl—be strangers now!” Missouri called out after them. “We won’t!” They call back as they get into their cars. “See you around,”

Missouri said, standing and waving with Jenny waves. There are more smiles and enthusiastic waves as they drive away. … Missouri headed back inside and set her purse on the table.

That boy—he had such powerful abilities! But why he couldn’t sense his own father, she have no idea. She looked over to where John Winchester was sitting on her couch. “Mary’s spirit…” John said softly, sadly. “Do you really think she saved the boys?” “Yes, I do,” Missouri said firmly. John nodded sadly and twisted his wedding ring on his finger, eyes distant.

“John Winchester, I could just slap you!” Missouri snapped, upset. “Why won’t you go talk to your children?” John slowly looked up, eyes bright. “I want to. You have no idea how much

I want to see ‘em,” he said, voice thick with tears. “But I’m still not too happy that brat from Bobby’s is hanging out with Sam. Also, I’m a bit too unsure about him having a girlfriend—it won’t be safe for them when they hunt.” He looked away, expression grim but determined. “But I can’t see them. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.” They share a look.

A/N: Coming soon! Chapter 13—There’s trouble in an old Asylum


	13. There’s trouble in an Old Asylum

**_Authors Note If anyone is interested in co-authoring this story with me that would be fantastic J_ **

**_I just need you to have an ao3 account and be ok with this paring. If you’re interested just PM me and I’ll get back to you ASAP._ **

This is chapter 13th of my fic hope you enjoy it. This will Harry’s, Sam, and Jess’s journey into the old Asylum with Dean,

And also a big thanks to my new beta Sadie I owe her a great deal for helping me on this and future chapters she is the best! J

_Disclaimer: If I was the owner of these characters, I would be as rich as the combined fortunes of the authors and the actors. I would own millions._

 

**A Bloody Red Dawn And A New Beginning.**

Chapter 13 There’s trouble in an Old Asylum

_Last time from chapter 12, “John Winchester, I could just slap you!” Missouri snapped, upset. “Why won’t you go talk to your children?”_

_John slowly looked up, eyes bright. “I want to. You have no idea how much I want to see ‘em,” he said, voice thick with tears. “_

_But I’m still not too happy that brat from Bobby’s is hanging out with Sam. Also, I’m a bit too unsure about him having a girlfriend—it won’t be safe for them when they hunt.”_

_He looked away, expression grim but determined._

_“But I can’t see them. Not yet. Not until I know the truth.” They share a_ _look._

A deserted building, graffiti and rubbish everywhere, flashlight beams move along the walls.

A chain across a door, broken. A police car pulled up outside the building. Two cops walk up to the chain link fence surrounding the building.

The first cop sighed. “Can't keep kids out of this place.” “What is it, anyway?” the second cop asked, looking the decrepit building over. The first turned, looked at his partner with surprise. “I forgot! You're not a local. You don't know the legend.” “Huh? Legend?”

The first cop nodded. “Every town's got its stories, right? Ours is Roosevelt Asylum,” he said, indicating the building. “They say it's haunted with the ghosts of the patients. Spend the night; the spirits will drive you insane.” The cops head inside, flashlights out and on. “Hello?” the first cop called out, shining the light around. “Police Officers...Po-lice Officers!”

They both see the broken chain on the floor and the first cop sighed. “You telling me these kids brought bolt-cutters? C'mon,” he said, turning to his partner.

“Let's split up.” The second cop nodded his agreement, “Right,” he said, taking off in the opposite direction when his partner walked off down a hallway. “Hello? Hello?” he called out, walking down the hallway alone. The first cop wandered into a room, light shining over the walls and floor. His expression changes as he spied something different,

“All right, c'mon. Out you get,” he said, shining his flashlight on three kids sitting in the dark. The second cop’s flashlight sputtered out. He turned it over and shook it.

A door behind him creaks open and he slowly turned to look at it. The first cop is back outside, watching a car drive off before he reached for his radio.

“Kelly, you copy?” he asked.

His partner appeared behind him suddenly instead of answering his radio. He started at the sudden appearance. “Jeez! Where the hell you been?”

“In there,” Kelly said, pointing to the building. The first cop followed where he was pointing.

“What was it? Did ya see anything?” “Huh. No,” Officer Kelly said. They return to the police car, the first cop reaching into the car and getting the radio.

“This is patrol one four. We are clear and returning to station.” “Roger.” Officer Kelly’s nose started to bleed. He wiped it slowly. ... Officer Kelly entered his bedroom.

A woman was propped up in bed, reading.

“Hey,” the woman said. Officer Kelly silently walked over to a dresser and began lining up his gun, and keys, emptying his pockets out. “So, what?” the woman said, lowering her book and looking up.

“You're still not talking to me? Walt! I said I was sorry about before—How many times do I have to say it?” she asked him. Officer Kelly picked up his gun. The echoing crack of a gunshot was heard.

A brief pause, then another gunshot. …

“Again, Sam,” Harry urged, voice quiet. “You must focus. I know it’s hard, but if you want to be able to control your visions, then you have gotta focus,” he told his lover.

He watched as Sam sat, crossed-legged on the floor, trying to meditate. Sam heard his boyfriend’s words and slowly nodded his understanding.

But every time he felt like he was getting close on getting a handle on controlling his visions, it slipped away.

And it was frustrating to him to no end. Sam panted, mentally and physically wiped out since he’d been at it for a few hours.

Since all four of them arrived in this motel, on the quest to find Sam and Dean’s dad. “I have to stop, Harry,” Sam said, flopping onto his back.

“I’m sorry, it’s just so tiring.” “It’s ok, love,” Jessica said. “We do understand.”

“Thanks, babe,” Sam said, giving her a small, tired smile. Dean was on his cell, back to the group in the room. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “Dad was in California last we heard from him. We just thought... he came to you for 'munitions.” He paused, listening. “Maybe you've seen him in the last few weeks,” he said. He grimaced, shaking his head. “Just—call us if you hear anything.”

The “okay” over the cell phone’s speakers didn’t sound very confident, but it was all they had at the moment. “Thanks,” Dean said. “You bet,” The voice replied back and the call disconnected. ”Caleb still hasn't heard from him?” Sam asked his brother, watching Dean as he tucked his phone away and started to pace.

“Nope,” Dean said, shaking his head, hands flopping to his sides. “And neither has Jefferson or Pastor Jim.” “What about the journal?” Sam asked. “Anything leads in there?”

“No, same as last time I looked,” Dean said with another shake of his head.

“Nothing I can make out.” He huffed and rubbed a hand over his face. “I love the guy, but I swear, he writes like friggin' Yoda,” he said, upset and frustrated. Sam turned to his boyfriend and girlfriend where they were sitting next to him on some chairs, “Harry, did you have any luck in trying to scry with a map?

“Sorry, love, but no,” Harry said, shaking his head sadly. “I have no idea what your father did, but he seams to have hidden really well, both on a normal map of the USA but also on my fathers marauders map too, I can’t risk going to the wizards areas for help.” He was disappointed, for Sam as well as Dean, and Sam nodded his understanding.

“That’s, ok, Harry. Thanks for trying.” “You know, maybe we should call the Feds,” Sam said, turning back to his brother. “File a missing person’s.”

Dean grunted and shook his head. “We've talked about this, Sam. Dad’d be pissed if we put the Feds on his tail.” “I don't care anymore, Dean,” Sam said.

Dean’s cell phone binged, redirecting his attention before he could respond. He crossed the room to get it, hands clenched.

“After all that happened back in Kansas,” Sam added. “I mean... he should've been there, Dean. You said so yourself. You tried to call him and... nothing.” “I know!” Dean said, rummaging through his duffel.

“Where the hell is my phone?” he muttered, pawing through denim and underwear. “You know, he could be dead for all we know,” Sam told Dean.

Dean turned an angry glare on his brother, pointing a finger at him. “Don't say that! He's not dead! He's—he’s...” he trailed off, lost for anything further to say.

“He's what, Dean?” Sam asked, voice soft but resolute. “He's hiding? He's busy?” Dean found his phone and flicked it open, ignoring his brother. There was a text message.

_From: Unavailable Subject: Message: 42, -89 9:52 BACK REPLY_   Dean read it, muttering under his breath as he did. “Huh. I don't believe it.”

“What?” Sam asked. “It's, uh—It’s a text message,” Dean said, holding up the phone for a moment before looking the message over again. “It's coordinates.”

He tucked his phone back in his pocket and went over to Sam’s laptop, opening it and started typing. “You think Dad was texting us?” Sam asked. Dean paused and glanced over his shoulder,

“He's given us coordinates before.” “The man can barely work a toaster, Dean,” Sam deadpanned, snorting with amusement. Dean ignored that and went back to clicking and typing.

“Sam, it's good news, okay!” he called out, leaning back in his chair. “It means he's okay—or alive, at least.” “Well, was there a number on the caller ID?” Sam asked him.

“Nah, it said 'unknown',” Dean replied. “Well, where do the coordinates point?” Harry asked, glancing at Dean.

“That's the interesting part,” Dean said, rubbing at his chin. “Rockford, Illinois.” “Okay,” Sam said slowly. “And that's interesting—how?” he asked.

“I checked Rockford’s local paper. Take a look at this,” Dean said and handed the paper over to Sam. Jess and Harry leaned, too, reading from either side of Sam.

“This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from his shift, shoots his wife, then puts the gun in his mouth, blows his brains out. And earlier that night, Kelly and his partner

responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.” “Okay, I'm not following,” Jess said “What does this have to do with us?” she asked, looking between the paper and Dean.

“Dad earmarked the same asylum in the journal,” Dean said. “Let’s see...” He thumbed through a few pages, finally getting to what he wanted with a soft ‘aha’.

“Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths—till last week at least.” He closed the journal. “I think this is where he wants us to go,” he said, looking at them all.

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. “So, this is a job. Dad wants us to work a job.” “Well, maybe we'll meet up with him?” Dean pointed out. “Maybe he's there?”

“Yeah, and maybe he's not?” Sam muttered. “I mean, he could be sending us there, by ourselves, to hunt this thing.” “Who cares!” Dean said, throwing his hands up. “If he wants us there, it's good enough for me, Sam!”

“This doesn't strike you as weird?” Sam asked, brows furrowed. “The texting? The coordinates? “Yes, Sam, this does sound a bit off to me,” Harry agreed quietly, looking between the brothers. “This could also be a trap, as well. You never know.”

“Sam! Dad's tellin' us to go somewhere, we're goin',” Dean said. Sam made a bitchface and sighed. Harry and Jess looked at each other and sighed as well.

They pack and leave within the hour, climbing into the Impala and taking off towards Rockford. … “You're Daniel Gunderson. You're a cop, right?” Dean asked, approaching the lone cop sitting at the bar.

“Yes, that’s right,” Daniel said, eyes on his beer. “Huh.” Dean eyed the guy and sidled up next to him. “I'm, uh, Nigel Tufnel, with The Chicago Tribune.

Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?” Dean asked. “About your partner?” he clarified.

“Yeah, I do,” Daniel said. “I'm just tryin' to have a beer here.” “Yeah, sure. That's okay, I swear it won't take that long,” Dean said, raising his hands. “I just want to get the story in your words.” “A week ago, my partner was sitting in that chair. Now he's dead,” Daniel said, tone flat. “You’re gonna ambush me—here?” “Sorry,” Dean said, trying to sound sincere. “But I need to know what happened.” He lurched when someone slammed into him, a large shoulder smacking into his and sending him back two steps.

“Hey, buddy! Why don't you leave the poor guy alone!” Sam said, hunching forward menacingly.

“The man's an officer! Why don’t’cha show a little respect!” Dean paused, mouth open and staring. He shut it with a dull click and walked off without saying another word. “You didn't hav’t’a do that,” Daniel said, eying the tall man.

“Yeah, course I did,” Sam said, sitting down next to Daniel. “That guy's a serious jerk,” he added, glaring at the door Dean just walked out of. “Let me buy you a beer, huh?” he got the barman’s attention and held up two fingers.

“Thanks,” Daniel said Sam finally walked out of the bar, headed towards the darkest part of the lot and where he knew Dean was parked. Dean was sitting on the hood of the Impala, nursing a beer. He glanced up when Sam shuffled over.

“You shoved me kinda hard in there, buddy boy.” “I had to sell it, didn't I?” Sam pointed out. “It's called method acting,” he added, trying not to grin.

“Huh?” Dean asked, confused. Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “Never mind.” “Whatever. Anyway, what'd you find out from Gunderson?” Dean asked, sliding down the Impala’s trunk

and shaking the feeling back into his legs. “So, get this,” Sam said, “Walter Kelly was a good cop. Head of his class, even-keeled, he had a bright future ahead of him.”

Dean nodded; nothing new there. “What about at home?” he asked. “He and his wife had a few fights, like everybody, but it was mostly smooth sailing by all accounts,” Sam said with a shrug.

“They were even talking about having kids.” Dean hummed and crossed his arms, thinking.

“Alright, so either Kelly had some deep-seated crazy waiting to bust out, or something else did it to him.” “Right,” Sam agreed, nodding. “What'd Gunderson tell you about the asylum?” Dean asked. “A lot,” Sam said. They climbed back into the Impala and headed back to the motel.

They let Harry and Jessica know what they found; both of them looked grim. “I don’t like this, love,” Jess said, glancing worriedly at Sam.

“Who knows what you will find in there?” “I agree with, Jess, love” Harry said, looking at Sam with concerned eyed. “You would be walking into the lions den, so to speak.

At the very least, let us come with you two, some more eyes won’t hurt and you have some hunters-in-training—“ He waved a hand between himself and Jess.

“No way,” Dean cut in, cutting a hand through the air. “I think the two of us can handle this just fine. If you two come, too, it’s bit much. Overkill, don’t you think?”

“I think they could be right, Dean,” Sam said. Harry and Jess looked relieved and Dean just glared and shrugged. “But we will need to talk about this some more and come up with a better plan.”

“Fine,” Dean said shortly. “You two come up with a better plan. I’m going out for a drink and then sleep, night,” he said and walked out, closing the door behind him.

“Well. That went well,” Sam said as he flopped down on the bed with a sigh. “It couldn’t be helped, love,” Jess said.

“Besides, as much as I know your big brother wants you to join him on more solo hunts, there could be all sorts of dangers in that place.

Harry as told me more then enough the type of spirits and ghosts that can be found at Hogwarts, Azkaban and Nurmengard, so if those wizarding places can hold those type of things, then what on earth could you and Dean find in that old asylum?” Sam was starting to see her point. Harry cut in with this worrying fact;

“Sam, if you and Dean go in alone with your mind still sort of open, it will be like a bright fog light shining in the dark. Not only spirits—but all sorts of other types of otherworldly things—will be attracted to you.” Sam looked really worried now.

“That’s why I think you will need us now more than ever,” Harry said and kissed Sam on his mouth. Jess leaned over as well, kissing both her lovers.

 

**There is a lemon ahead.**

The two boys started to take turns kissing their girlfriend and then each other; Jess leaned back and took a breather, just watching her boys for a moment.

She moved in again and quickly took off her boyfriends’ shirts, both of them lifting their arms to help without prompting.

She ran each of her hands along Sam’s and Harry’s chests, both groaning softly at the touch and feel, leaning in closer. Harry turned and took off Jess’s top, her bra following.

He leaned in and rubbed his hands along her breasts, cupping and kissing.

He flicked her nipples with his tongue, and then his thumbs, circling as she moaned “Gods, Harry,” Jess breathed, head thrown back, arching into his magical hands.

“If you keep that up, it will be over soon.” Harry just sent her a cheeky grin and bent over, slowly dragging his tongue over one pebbled nipple. Sam just laughed in response.

Harry and Jess both turned towards him and pounced on Sam, who gave a surprised yelp as he was playfully tackled by both lovers. He sunk into their roaming, stroking hands and kisses; Jess was kissing his chest and Harry on his mouth. He groaned with each flick of tongue and stroke of fingers along his body.

Sam shifted, moving to cover his two lovers and kissed his boyfriend. He pulled off Harry’s lips and licked down his neck to his slim hairy chest, his large hands sliding lower towards Harry’s pants. He teased along the waistband before slipping his hand inside, palming Harry’s cock. He groaned softly as his hand wrapped around it, finding it fully hard and eager.

He moved back when Harry moved to remove the rest of his clothes, Jess coming up behind Harry and finishing stripping him.

They took turns, removing clothing and kissing until all three of them were fully nude.

“Harry,” Jess said between kisses, head tilting back with a moan as Sam slid his hands over her belly and kissed at her nape. “Can you cast that charm on me? I want to do Sam.” “Sure, love,” Harry said, leaning back and grabbing the Elder Wand. He cast an anti-pregnancy charm on Jess and tossed his wand over his shoulder, moving in towards Sam’s back. “And I’ll fuck Sam.” Sam winked at Harry over his shoulder,

“Thanks, love,” he said. Jess moved closer, easing him back with a hand on his shoulder until he sat on the bed. She climbed onto his lap and straddled him, reaching behind herself and grabbing a hold of his large, cut cock. She lowered herself onto it. Sam and Jess both moaned at the sensation of Sam sliding inside her. Jess rocked in his lap, arms wrapping around his neck, her head thrown back as she moaned again. Sam wrapped his hands around her hips and started to thrust himself inside her. Jess unwrapped one arm and reached behind her, wrapping a hand around Harry’s cock and pumping, finding it already slick. She pumped him a few more times until he was fully hard, pre-come and lube smearing her fingers.

Harry eased her hand off and moved towards the bed.

He nudged the pair, Sam tipping Jess forward until she was on her back, not missing a beat in his thrusting the entire time. Harry eased himself onto the bed, moving in behind Sam. He kissed down the back of Sam’s neck, running his hands from his neck, ribs and down his muscular back, to his firm butt. He palmed Sam’s ass and just watched Sam for a moment, handing moving with Sam’s thrusts into Jess, enjoying the way the muscles flexed and moved as Sam thrust inside Jess. He swirled two slick fingers around Sam’ hole, sinking them in without preamble. Sam shuddered, hips stuttering for a moment.

Harry worked quickly, knowing that was how Sam liked it, and got three fingers in, pumping hard and fast until Sam felt ready. He put on a condom and lubed up.

Sam heard the familiar sounds. “Go ahead, love,” he told Harry, looking over his shoulder at him.

That was all Harry needed to hear. He shuffled closer on his knees, holding his rock hard cock firmly at the base and gently pushed forward inside Sam. Sam stilled for a moment, groaning as Harry sunk in, pushing in one, long thrust until he was buried balls deep inside Sam’s hole. All three of them soon found a rhythm, all thrusting into each other;

Sam inside Jess and Harry inside Sam’s ass. They all moaned at the feelings and sensations, taking turns kissing each other while moving against each other.

Soon Sam groaned out, face tucked in Jess’ neck. “I’m going to cum you guys.

He gave another thrust into Jess and shuddered as he came inside his girlfriend, her hands buried tight in his hair. Jess followed moments later, moaning loudly, her head thrown back, Harry’s hand working between her and Sam. Harry wasn’t far behind them, he gave another two quick thrusts, hands clamped tight around his boyfriend’s waist as he unloaded into his ass. He pulled his softening cock out of Sam’s ass, easing away as Sam pulled out of Jess.

They all lay on the bed, painting but happily sated. They went to have a quick shower and fell asleep, curled up together.

 

**The lemon is over. …**

The next day at the asylum, Sam, Dean, Harry and Jess jumped over the tall chain linked fence and entered the building carefully. They looked around the interior of the asylum, clicking their flashlights on. Sam shined his flashlight around. “So, apparently the cops chased the kids here—into the south wing.” He pointed to a sign over one door.

“South wing, huh? Wait a second,” Dean said, flipping through John’s journal. “Nineteen seventy-two, three kids broke into the south wing, only one survived,” he read aloud then looked up. “Way he tells it, one of his friends went nuts and started lighting up the place. “ “So whatever going on, the south wing is the heart of it,”

Harry replied. “But, guys, if the kids are spelunking the asylum, why aren't there a lot more deaths?” Jessica asked them. “Hmm,” Dean hummed thoughtfully, looking around.

“That’s a very good question Jess.” Sam continued looking around, light pausing on a broken chair. “Looks like the doors are usually chained. Could've been chained up for years,” he murmured, speculating out loud. “Yes,” Harry agreed. “To keep people out—or to keep something in,” he ended in a murmur.

They all look at each other, and then Sam slowly pushed the door open. They walked down a hallway. “Let me know if you see any dead people, Haley Joel,” Dean said sarcastically.

“Dude, enough,” Sam growled, glaring at his brother. “I'm serious,” Dean said, holding his hands up.

“You gotta be careful, all right? Ghosts are attracted to that whole ESP thing you got going on,” he said, waving a hand in Sam’s general direction.

“I told you, Dean, it's not ESP! I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams,” Sam said with a glare.

“Come off it, Dean, leave Sam alone, will you?” Harry cut in. Jess reached out and held Sam’s hand for support and Sam gave her a thankful smile.

He gave one to Harry too, who was quick to return it.

“Yeah, whatever. Don't ask, don't tell,” Dean muttered. “You get any reading on that thing or not?” Sam asked, glancing down at the EMF reader in Dean’s hand.

“Nope,” Dean said, tapping the machine. “Of course, it doesn't mean no one's home. “Spirits can't appear during certain hours of the day,” Sam said.

“Yeah, the freaks come out at night,” Dean joked. He yelped in pain when he got stung by a mild stinging charm from Harry.

He gaped as Harry put the Elder wand away. “Ouch, man! What the heck was that for?” Dean growled at him. “I just don’t like that word, alright?” Harry said, glaring back at Dean.

“And I also felt like doing that to you for a while now, anyway,” Harry added with a shrug, smirking at him.

Dean just let out a huff in response and continued walking. Sam and Jess just shook their heads at the pair of them. “Hey Sam,” Dean called out.

“Who do you think is the hotter psychic: Patricia Arquette, Jennifer Love Hewitt, or you?” he deadpanned.

Sam just pushed him and he laughed, walking off. The find another room and they all take a peek inside. Dean whistled, looking around the room.

“Man. Electro-shock. Lobotomies. They did some twisted stuff to these people. Kinda like my man Jack in Cuckoo's Nest.” He made crazy eyes and grinned at Sam.

Sam ignored him and Dean's smile dropped. He rolled his eyes and walked further into the room, looking around some more. Jess was looking at the age-old equipment carefully.

Harry waved the elder wand around, casting a few analyzing charms around the room. The looked over the results, some of which make him very concerned.

And confused—it was a healthy mix of both. “So. Whaddaya think? Ghosts possessing people?” Dean asked them.

“Maybe,” Sam answered. “Or maybe it's more like Amityville, or the Smurl hunting.” “Spirits driving them insane,” Dean nodded. “Kinda like my man Jack in The Shining,” he said, grinning. “Dean,” Sam said, pausing until his brother looked at him. “When are we going to talk about it?” “Talk about what?” Dean asked curiously. “About the fact Dad's not here,” Sam said plainly. “Oh. I see. How ’bout...,” Dean pretended to think it over. “—Never,” he said crossly. “I'm being serious, man,” Sam said. “He sent us here—“ “So am I, Sam,” Dean interrupted.

“Look, he sent us here, he obviously wants us here. We'll pick up the search later.” “It doesn't matter what he wants,” Sam growled.

“See. That attitude? Right there?” Dean pointed at Sam, frowning. “That is why I always get the extra cookie.”

“Dad could be in trouble, Dean,” Sam said. “We should be looking for him. We deserve some answers. I mean, this is our family we're talking about.”

“I understand that, Sam,” Dean said sincerely. “But he's given us an order.”

He shrugged, like that was that. “So, what, we gotta always follow Dad's orders?” Sam asked. “Of course we do,” Dean replied. Sam gave Dean a frustrated face.

Dean stared at him for a moment and then turned away, effectively ending the conversation. Dean poked around some more and picked up a sign. “Sanford Ellicott',” he read aloud.

“You know what we gotta do. We gotta find out more about the south wing. See if something happened here.” He walked over to Sam and handed the sign over before leaving the room. Sam just stared down at it, glaring at the rusty piece of metal. “Come love, let’s go,” Jess said, nudging Sam. “We’ll find your dad down the track, I’m sure of it.”

They walked off together, looking through the building. When they couldn’t find any more clues, they finally gave up and left. … Sam sat on a couch, flicking through an out-dated magazine. The sign on the door to his left read 'Dr James Ellicott, Clinical Psychiatry'.

The door opened and a man stood in the doorway. “Sam Winchester?” Dr Ellicott asked, looking around the waiting room. Sam closed his magazine and tossed it on the table in front of him and stood up.

“That's me,” he said to the doctor. “Come on in,” Dr. Ellicott said with a nod, leading Sam back into the room.

“Thanks again for seeing me last minute,” Sam said gratefully. He looked around the room before giving the doctor his full attention. “Doctor... Ellicott. Ellicott—that name,” he said slowly.

“Wasn’t there a—a doctor Sanford Ellicott? Yeah, he was a chief psychiatrist somewhere.”

“My father was chief of staff at the old Roosevelt Asylum. How did you know?’ The doctor asked Sam. “Ah. Well, I'm sorta... a local history buff,” Sam said sheepishly.

“Hey, wasn't there, an incident or something? In the hospital, I guess. In the south wing, right?” he asked. “We're on your dollar, Sam,” Ellicott said instead of answering. “We're here to talk about you.”

“Oh, okay,” Sam said. “Yeah, yeah. Sure,” he muttered. “So, how's things?” the doctor asked. Sam tried not to fidget.

“Ah, things are good, doctor.” “Good. What have you been doing?” the doctor asked, looking up from his notes. “Ahh, same old,” Sam said, shrugging.

“I just been on a... on a road trip with my brother, boyfriend and girlfriend.” “Was that fun?” the doctor asked. Sam paused a few moments, considering.

“Loads,” he finally said. “Umm. You know, we... uhh. We... met... a lot of... interesting people. Did a lot of... uh... interesting things... Uhhh. You know?” he stammered out. He paused and looked at the doctor, “What was it—exactly—that happened in the south wing? I forget.” “Look,” Ellicott said, sighing softly.

“If you're a local history buff, you know all about the Roosevelt riot.” “The riot,” Sam repeated. “Right. Yeah, no, of course I know. I’m just—I’m just curious.”

“Sam,” Ellicott said, voice firm. “Let's cut the bull, shall we? You're avoiding the subject.” “What subject?’ Sam asked, keeping his cool.

“You. Now I'll make you a deal—I’ll tell you all about the Roosevelt riot, if you tell me something honest about yourself. Like,” he consulted his notes, “This brother you're road tripping with. How do you feel about him?” Sam fidgeted in his chair, eyes a little wide; he was a little freaked out. … Dean waited outside the doctor’s office, leaning against glass windows next to the door, looking bored. Sam pushed through the door and walked past him without a glance.

He caught up and matched Sam’s pace. “Dude! You were in there forever. What the hell were you talking about?” “Just the hospital, you know.” “And...?” Dean asked.

“And the south wing? It's where they housed the really hard cases. The psychotics, the criminally insane,” Sam said. “Sounds cozy,” Dean grumbled.

“Yeah,” Sam said and huffed. “So get this, one night in 'sixty-four, they rioted. Attacked staff. Attacked each other.”

“So, the patients took over the asylum?” Dean asked him.

“Apparently,” Sam said. “Any deaths?” Dean asked him. “Some patients, some staff,” Sam said. “I guess it was pretty gory. Some of the bodies were never even recovered, including our chief of staff, Ellicott.” “Whaddaya mean, never recovered?” Dean asked confused.

“Cops scoured every inch of the place but I guess the patients must've... stuffed the bodies somewhere hidden,” Sam told him. “That's grim,” Dean replied, grimacing and shuddering.

He was not looking forward to finding bodies stuffed in walls or something. “Yeah,” Sam agreed, nodding. “So, they transferred all the remaining patients and closed the hospital down.”

“So, to sum it up, we've got a bunch of violent deaths and a bunch of undiscovered bodies,” Dean said, ticking them off on his fingers. “And a bunch of angry spirits,” Sam added.

“Good times,” Dean said with a huff. He rubbed a hand down his face, “Let's check out the hospital tonight.”

“Ok, but I think it would be wise to bring along Harry and Jess again,” Sam said. “We’ll need their help.” Dean nodded his head in agreement, “Call them Sam.” Sam picked up his mobile and filled Harry and Jess what they found, they agreed to meet them back at the entry of the Asylum. …

A flashlight beam approached behind the door in the asylum, lighting up the narrow wire-enforced window. A few heads were visible in the window and the door creaked open. A young man and woman, college aged, enter. “Check this out!” the guy said, looking around. “Creepy... yet terrifying.”

“I thought we were going to a movie,” the girl pointed out, looking around as well. Definitely creepy. “This is better,” the guy said. “It's like we're in a movie.” The girl huffed, “I can't believe you call this a date,” she grumbled, glaring at the dirty floor and busted walls.

“C'mon, it'll be fun,” he said, nudging her. “Let's look around. C'mon!” He turned and walked deeper into the asylum, flashlight roving almost constantly. He jumped and swung the flashlight around. “What's that?” he asked. The girl swung around, too, trying to see what he was looking for. He poked her and he jumped. He just laughed and she rolled her eyes when she realized he was messing around. “Hey look,” he said, flashlight moving to another spot. “C'mon, let's check it out.” “I... don't want to,” she said, backing away.

“Let's just go.” “C'mon!” They stare at each other, neither of them willing to back down. “Okay,” he said, huffing. “Okay, fine. You can wait here.” “Wh– Gavin. No,” she said, gaze flicking all around her. She did not want to go but she didn’t want to be alone, either. “I'm just gonna be a minute,” Gavin said. “Nothing's gonna get ya, I promise.”

Gavin moved into the next room alone and the door slammed behind him as soon as he walked through it. He looked at it, grinned, and kept going. In the doorway a female figure, with long hair, was standing in the shadows. Gavin’s flashlight died and he shook it.

“Damn it,” he muttered, smacking the side with his palm. He turned around. “Hey, Sweetie. Couldn't take it, huh?” he asked. She came closer and put her hands on either side of his face. “Hey,” she said back. She leaned in and kissed him. Gavin eagerly responded and they start making out. In the distance, “Gavin? Gavin, where are you?” Gavin pulled back and freaked out. … Dean, Sam, Jess and Harry walked back inside the run-down, creepy old asylum. It was worse now it was nighttime.

Sam pushed open the main door, Dean, Harry and Jess beside him. Dean, Sam and Jess held flashlights in their hands. Harry had the Elder wand out, a bright **Lumos** spell lighting his way. Sam had a video camera under his flashlight and Dean had the EMF meter. “Getting any readings?” Sam asked, looking over to his brother.

“Yeah, big time,” Dean said, looking down at the lights going crazy. “I’m picking things up, too, love,” Harry said to Sam. Sam nodded.

“This place is orbing like crazy,” he said, looking at the camera’s display screen. “Probably multiple spirits out and about,” Dean noted, glancing between the EMF and video screen.

“And if these uncovered bodies are causing the haunting...” Sam trailed off. “We gotta find ’em and burn ’em,” Dean finished.

“Just be careful, though. The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed off spirit is the pissed off spirit of a psycho killer.”

They walked deeper into the asylum, Sam using the camera screen to see where he was going. He tried not to react when a crazed-looking bald man strapped into a straitjacket in the corner came on-screen. Sam, Dean Harry and Jess kept looking around, moving into separate rooms.

After a minute Sam sees an old woman through the video lens; white haired, one eye bloody and hanging out, moving toward him.

“Dean? Dean!!” he yelled. He could hear Dean run into the room behind him, rummaging through his bag as he went. “Shotgun!” Dean found his gun and shouted

“Get down!” as he aimed at the spirit. Sam threw himself to the ground, yanking down Jess and Harry as he went, covering them as best he could. He heard Dean shoot. The spirit disintegrated with a wail. All of them look around, gasping. “That was close,” Jess complained, looking around Sam at where the spirit was moments ago. “I hear you, love,” Harry agreed.

“I didn’t even get a chance to fire a charm.” He looked shocked at the sudden, surprise visit by the ghost. “That was so weird,” Sam said, looking around at them all. “Yeah. You're telling me,” Dean agreed. He started moving out of the room, Sam, Harry and Jess followed behind him. “No, Dean,” Sam said, shaking his head once. “I mean it was weird that she didn't attack me.” “Looked pretty aggro from where I was standing,” Dean pointed out, glancing at his brother from the corner of his eye. “She didn't hurt me. She didn't even try!” Sam said, raising his hand.

“So, if she didn't want to hurt me then what did she want?” Dean, Harry and Jess shared confused glances as they too tried to work out what the ghost wanted.

It was strange now that Sam had pointed it out.

A noise came from a room just as they were passing it. Dean immediately raised his shotgun. Harry lifted his wand in defense. Jess readied her rune knife.

Sam flicked on the flashlight and shined into the room. They approach a metal bed covered in a ragged sheet, tipped on its side. They see the top of a blonde head behind it.

They brace themselves. Sam reaches out and tips the bed over fully. The girl from earlier was crouched, facing the corner. She spun around, terrified and gasping when the bed is moved.

“It's alright,” Jessica quickly said, raising her hands reassuringly. “We're not going to hurt you. It's okay. What's your name?” “I’m Katherine—Kat,” she said, trembling minutely from the sudden shock. “Okay,” Dean said, trying to be soothing. Girl had to be freaked out by now. “I'm Dean,” He points to his brother, “This is Sam. And these two—“ he waves his hand, “Jessica and Harry.” They all wave awkwardly. “What are you doing here?” Harry asked Kat. “Um. My boyfriend, Gavin...” Kat trailed off, eyes wide and flicking around the dingy walls. “Is he here?”

Sam asked Kat, trying to get her to look at him. “Somewhere,” Kat said and swallowed thickly. “He thought it would be fun, try and see some ghosts. I thought it was all—Just... you know. Pretend. I've seen things. I heard Gavin scream and—“ “Alright,” Dean interrupted, getting the gist. He stepped closer to the girl, “Kat? Come on. Sam and Harry are going get you out of here and then Jess and I will find your boyfriend.”

“No!” Kat said, shaking her head. “No—I’m not going to leave without Gavin. I'm coming with you.” “It's no joke around here, okay?” Dean said slowly. “It's dangerous,” he pointed out. “That's why I gotta find him,” Kat said. Dean and Sam look at each either, then look at Harry and Jess. They both just shrug. Sam shrugged and sighed. They could all tell trying to change her mind would be pointless “Alright then. I guess we’re gonna split up then.” He pointed to his brother, “Dean, Jess and Kat go one way. Try to find Gavin.” Sam and Harry go the other and they start their own search for Gavin.

They wander around the corridors and call out “Gavin.... Gavin?” Harry held out the Elder wand. “ **Point Me, Gavin** ,” he said. The wand spun around like a compass for a few moments before it settled and pointed further ahead. “Let’s, go love,” Sam said, continuing on. He held his boyfriend’s hand and together they took off to find Gavin. Kat peeked in through a dirty window, Dean and Jess looking in as well. “Gavin? Gavin?” she called out. “I got a question for ya,” Dean said as they moved on. “You've seen a lot of horror movies?” he asked her.

“I guess so,” Kat said with a shrug. “Why?” Jess also looked curiously between them. Dean turned to face Kat. “Do me a favour. Next time you see one? Pay attention.

When someone says a place is haunted... don't go in!” Kat nodded an enthusiastic agreement. Jess just rolled her eyes. “Let’s go you two,” she said, moving on. “We are running out of time.” As they move on, a dark shape moved across the inside of the window. Sam and Harry see Gavin, laying on the ground unconscious. Sam crouched down and shook him. Gavin remained unconscious. Harry pointed the Elder wand at him and called out “ **Ennervate** ”. Gavin woke with a start and immediately freaked out. “Hey, Gavin,” Harry said, settling a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “It's okay. We’re here to help.”

“Who are you guys?” Gavin asked, looking between Sam and Harry. “I’m Sam and this is my partner Harry. We, uh, we found your girlfriend,” he said. “Kat?” Gavin asked, getting to his feet. “Is she alright?” “Don’t worry,” Harry said. “She’s fine. She’s with Sam’s older brother, Dean, and our friend Jessica.” “She's worried about you, though,” Sam pointed out.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. “I was running,” Gavin said, rubbing his head. “I think I fell.” “You were running?” Harry asked. Gavin nodded. “From what?” Harry asked, puzzled.

“There was... there was this girl,” Gavin said, shuddering. “Her face—It was all messed up.” “Okay, listen,” Sam said, getting Gavin’s attention. “Did this girl... did she try to hurt you?”

“What? No,” Gavin said, shaking his head. “She, uh…” “She what?” Sam prodded when Gavin trailed off. “She... kissed me,” Gavin said and blushed. Harry and Sam look shell-shocked in disbelief.

“Uh... um. But...but she didn't hurt you, right? Physically?” Sam asked after a moment. “Dude! She kissed me,” Gavin said, voice high. “I'm scarred for life!”

Harry looked down to hide a grin at the situation they were finding themselves in. “Well, trust me, it could have been worse,” Sam said, trying to sound sympathetic. “Now, do you remember anything else?” “She, uh...” Gavin trailed off, face scrunched as he thought. “Actually, she tried to whisper something in my ear.” “What?” Sam asked him, leaning in a little.

“I don't know, man,” Gavin said, shrugging. “I ran like hell.”

Dean, Jess and Kat are in another hallway, Dean leading the way. The light from the flashlight faded and sputtered out. Dean shook the flashlight, smacking the side. “You son of a bitch.” He huffed and reached into his pocket, looking up at the girls and reassuring them “It's all right, I got a lighter.” Kat turned to look behind them. She made a sound of pain,

“Ow. You're hurting my arm.” “What are you talking about?” Dean asked Kat. They turn to look at each other, realize they're too far apart to be touching, and look down.

A disembodied hand was clutching Kat's arm. She was dragged into a room, the metal door slamming behind her. Dean raced to it and struggled to pull it open. Jess quickly joining him, putting her effort into it as well. They could hear Kat banging on it from the inside but it didn't budge. Dean and Jess continue to struggle with the door, redoubling their efforts when they hear Kat screaming

“Lemme out! Please!” from the other side. “Kat! Hang on!” Jess called out to her. Dean smashed at the door with a metal pipe and then tries to jimmy it open.

Jess found an old steel chair and was ramming at the door in between Dean’s efforts. Kat slowly backed away, looking at the door. Someone was standing behind her, breathing heavily.

She spun around but no one was there. Dean continued banging on the door and Jess kept ramming the door. Kat turned again and saw the ghost;

Tall. Heavyset, long dark oily hair, his face a bloody mess. She screamed in fright and backed up to the door but ended up backing right into him. She screamed again.

Sam, Harry and Gavin ran down hall to where Dean and Jess were. “What's going on?” Sam asked them. “She's inside with one of them,” Dean said, going back to banging the door.

Sam clutches at his shoulder and he stopped, turning his head to ask his brother what the hell. Everyone stilled when they could hear Kat screaming through the door again.

“Please help me!” “Kat!” Gavin yelled and tried to run to her but Harry quickly reached out and put a firm arm around the boy’s shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash.

“Kat, it's not going to hurt you,” Sam said. “Listen to me. You've got to face it. You've got to calm down.” Dean and Jess both turn to Sam, staring astonished.

“She's gotta what?” Dean asked at the same time Kat shouted “I have to what?” through the door. “These spirits, they're not trying to hurt us, they're trying to communicate,” Sam explained.

“You gotta face it. You gotta listen to it.” “You face it!” Kat yelled at him, thumping her hand against the door. “No!” Sam said, shaking his head. “It's the only way to get out of there!” “No!” Kat yelled, backed against the door again. “Look at it, come on. You can do it,” Sam said through the door. Kat took a few deep breathes and turned to face the ghost. He leaned in close to her face and she tried not to recoil. “Kat?” Gavin asked, looking frantically at the door.

“Man, I hope you're right about this,” Dean muttered, looking at the door expectantly.

“Yeah, me too,” Sam agreed in a murmur. They wait outside the door in tense silence. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. Kat is standing in the doorway.

“Oh, Kat!” Gavin said and quickly shrugged off Harry’s arm and went over to her. Sam walked past the couple to check out the room. He came back out, shaking his head at Dean,

Harry and Jess. No one there.

“One thirty-seven,” Kat told them, snuggling into Gavin’s side. “Sorry?” Dean asked, confused. “It whispered in my ear,” Kat explained.

“One thirty seven.” Kat tells them. Sam and Dean both nod and said “Room number” at the same time. Sam, Dean, Harry and Jess crouch against the wall where they can't be heard.

“Alright. So if these spirits aren't trying to hurt anyone...” Sam began. “Then what are they trying to do?” Dean finished for him.

“Maybe that's what they've been trying to tell us... all along,” Harry replied. “I guess we'll find out soon,” Jess said, glancing around them all.

“Alright,” Sam said. “So, now, are you guys ready to leave this place?” Dean asked them. Kat nodded. “That's an understatement.” Dean nodded back. “Okay,” he turned to Sam, Harry and Jess.

“You three, get them outta here,” he said, waving a hand at Gavin and Kat. “I'm going to go find room one thirty-seven.” Sam, Harry and Jess, lead Kat and Gavin down a hallway.

“So,” Kat broke the rather tense silence. “How do you guys know about all this ghost stuff?” “It's kinda our job,” Sam said, shrugging one shoulder. Jess and Harry both scoff in disbelief.

“Why would anyone want a job like that?” Kat asked, wrinkling her nose up. Sam huffed a laugh, “I had a crappy guidance counsellor.”

“And Dean?” Kat pressed. “He's your boss?” Sam looked down at her. “No.” … Dean moved down a hallway and shined his flashlight on the door to room 137.

He pushed against the door, using his weight to push aside the broken furniture blocking it. The room was a mess; filing cabinets pushed over, and papers everywhere, the walls stained. He shined the flashlight around and flicked through some of the old folders lying in a cabinet before he went back to searching through the room. … Sam marched down a hallway and tried the door, but it's locked. He tried another one, also locked.

“Alright,” Sam said slowly, backing away from the locked door.

“I think we have a small problem.” “Then break it down,” Gavin said, panicked eyes darting to the door. “I don't think that's going work on this door,” Sam said calmly.

Gavin looked around.

“Then a window.” “They’re barred.” Kat replied, shaking her head. “Then how are we supposed to get out?” Gavin asked. “

That's the point. We're not,” Sam said. “There's something in here. It doesn't want us to leave.” “Those patients...?” Kat trailed off, a slight question, looking to Sam.

“No,” Harry said, looking at the walls. “Something else…” … Dean was still searching the room. He found a loose panel in the wall and pried it off. Behind it, a satchel full of papers.

“This is why I get paid the big bucks,” Dean said out loud as he reached in for it.

He opened it and shined the light in. Inside was a journal, filled with notes and hand-drawn pictures of medical instruments. He pulled up a chair and started reading, looking concerned.

“Well, all work and no play make Dr. Ellicott a very dull boy,” Dean muttered, flipping pages. A noise made him look up quickly. … Sam moved back down the hallway, joining the rest of the group.

“Alright, I've looked everywhere. There's no other way out.” “So, what the hell are we going do?” Gavin demanded. “Well for starters, we're not gonna panic,” Sam said.

“Why the hell not!” Gavin shouted, arms flailing a little. Sam's phone rang and he ignored Gavin to answer it. It was Dean. “Hey,” he said as soon as he engaged the call.

He nearly held the phone away from his ear when he got a burst of static. “Sam!” Dean said, voice statically and cutting out. “Sam, it's me. I see it. It's coming at me.”

“Where are you?” Sam asked, hand tightening on the phone. Another burst of static.

“I'm in the basement,” Dean said. “Hurry up!” “I'm on my way!” Sam said. He hit ‘end’ and looked at everyone. Kat and Gavin were just staring but Jess and Harry were looking determined and concerned.

“Alright, can either of you handle a shotgun?” Sam asked, looking between Kat and Gavin. “What? No!” Gavin said. “I can,” Kat offered. Gavin looked at her in amazement and she shrugged,

“My dad took me skeet shooting a couple times.” “Alright, here,” Sam said, handing Kat a shotgun.

“It's loaded with rock salt. It won’t kill a spirit, but it will repel it. So if you see something, shoot.” “Okay,” Kat nodded, adjusting her grip on the gun, only too eager to comply.

“Harry, Jess, I really hate to ask but can you get these two out safely?” Sam said, pointing between Kat and Gavin. “If… no—when you get the chance, please rejoin me.”

“We will, love,” Jess assured Sam softly, moving in to kiss him.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Sam,” Harry added. “As soon as we get the kids out, I’ll apparate Jess and I to you ASAP.” He leaned in and also kissed him. “Okay,” Sam said with a nod. He smiled at them and quickly ran off to find Dean. He searched through hallways and room. “Dean!” he called out. His flashlight flickered and faded. He shook it, tapping the side.

A door behind him swung open. He raised his shotgun and approached the opened door carefully. “Dean?” he called out. A shadow moved behind a ragged curtain, drawing his attention. When he pulled the curtain back there was no one there. He turned right into a beaten up, old man with ragged hair and clothes.

He grabbed Sam’s face, his hands start glowing. “Don't be afraid,” the spirit said. “I'm going to make you all better.” … Gavin paced while Kat crouched against the wall, holding the shotgun. Kat sighed and looked up,

“Hey, Gavin?” Gavin stopped his pacing and crouched beside her. “Yeah?” “If we make it out of here alive,” Kat said. “We are so breaking up.” Gavin stared at her.

They heard a noise around the corner and both stand up. Kat raised the shotgun, aiming down the hallway where the noise came from.

“Did you hear that?” “Something's coming,” Jess said. She and Harry quickly ready for fight, adjusting their stance and readying their weapons.

Dean came barreling around the corner. He saw Kat just as she pulled the trigger. He threw himself back around the corner, spreading out against the wall.

“Damn it!” he yelled from where he was crouched.

“Don't shoot! It's me!” “Sorry!” Kat yelled back, lowering the gun. “Sorry.” “Son of a—“ Dean muttered, easing back around the corner. He looked at the marks left in the wall.

“What are you still doing here!? Where's Sam?” “He went to the basement,” Gavin said, looking at Dean oddly. “You called him.” “I didn't call anybody,” Dean said, confused.

“His cell phone rang,” Jess said slowly. She looked at Dean, “He said it was you.” “Basement, huh?” Dean asked. Everyone nodded. He looked around and grabbed the extra weapons.

“Alright. Watch yourselves.... and watch out for me!” he added, glaring briefly at Kat. “Hold on, Dean,” Harry said. “I’m coming with you.”

He turned to Jess, “Jess, get them out of here and be safe, love.” Jess gave a grim smile of her own, before turning towards Gavin and Kat.

“Come on, you two, let’s go.” Jess lead Kat and Gavin to main entrance. Dean and Harry watch them go until the turn a corner and then go find Sam.

They make their way to the basement quickly, looking around the dingy walls.

“Sammy?” Dean called out, light shining around. No response. He kept calling out, though.

“Sam, you down here? Sam? Sam!” As they turn, Sam was standing right in front of him. Dean jumped back, automatically raising his shotgun.

Harry looked relived and lowered his wand.

“Man, answer me when I'm calling you!” Dean snapped. He looked Sam over, “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a nod. “I'm fine.” “You know it wasn't me who called your cell, right?” Dean asked. “Yeah, I know,” Sam said, nodding again. “I think something lured me down here.”

“I think I know who,” Dean said. “Doctor Ellicott. That's what the spirits have been trying to tell us. You haven't seen him, have you?” he asked Sam.

“No,” Sam said, shaking his head. “How do you know it was him?” Sam and Harry ask at the same time. “’Cause I found his log book,” Dean said.

”Apparently, he was experimenting on his patients, awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple a’ aspirin.” He winced. “But it was the patients who rioted,” Sam replied.

“Yeah. They were rioting against Doctor Ellicott,” Dean pointed out.

“Doctor Feelgood was working on some sort of, like, extreme rage therapy. He thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger, then they would be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse and angrier and angrier. So, I'm thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing?

To the cop? To the kids in the seventies, making them so angry they become homicidal...” he trailed off, looking around. He waved a hand, “Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch ’em.”

“How?” Harry asked. “The police never found his body,” he pointed out. “The log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room down here somewhere where he'd work on his patients,” Dean said. “So, if I was a patient I'd drag his ass down here, do a little work on ‘im myself.”

“I don't know, it sounds kinda...” Sam trailed off “Crazy?” Dean supplied, trying not to grin.

“Yeah,” Sam said, nodding. “Yeah. Exactly.” Dean nodded. He opened another door, looked inside, and then gestured with his head for Sam and Harry to follow.

Unseen, Sam gave Dean’s back a stealthy, sly look just as they all enter the room. “I told you I looked everywhere,” Sam said.

“I didn't find a hidden room.” “Well, that's why they call it hidden,” Dean said with an eye roll. A sound of wind blowing through the room made him pause, cocking his head.

“You hear that?” “What?” Sam asked, mimicking Dean’s posture. Dean looked around before crouching, holding his hand out in front of him.

“There's a door here.” Sam pointed his gun at Dean.

“Dean,” he said. A trickle of blood runs from his nose “Step back from the door.” Dean slowly got to his feet, gaze flicking between the gun aimed at him and Sam's face.

“Sam, put the gun down.” “Is that an order?” Sam asked. “Nah, it's more of a friendly request,” Dean said. Sam adjusted his gun so it was now pointed at Dean’s chest. “

“Cause I'm getting pretty tired of taking your orders.” “Sam, stop this!” Harry said, voice loud and firm.

“Stay out of this, Harry,” Sam said, his gaze never leaving his brother. “This is between me and him, don’t make me hurt you, too!” He looked away from Dean just long enough to give Harry a hard glare.

“I knew it,” Dean said. “Ellicott did something to you.” “For once in your life, just shut your mouth!” Sam yelled. “What are you gonna do, Sam?” Dean asked. “Gun's filled with rock salt.

It's not gonna kill me.” Sam shot Dean in the chest. The shot knocked him back, through the hidden door to fall on the floor.

“No. But it will hurt like hell,” Sam muttered. Harry looked angry and horrified at what just happened. He raised the Elder wand up towards his boyfriend in warning as he went to check on Dean, trying to keep an eye on Sam. Dean was sprawled out on the floor, coming to and gasping for breath. “Sam!” he called out. Sam came over to stand over him. “We gotta burn Ellicott's bones and all this will be over, and you'll be back to normal.” “I am normal,” Sam said. “I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? ’Cause you're following Dad's orders like a good little solider? Because you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?” he growled out.

“This isn't you talking, Sam,” Dean said. “That's the difference between you and me—I have a mind of my own,” Sam said, looking down on Dean. “I'm not pathetic, like you.”

“So, what are you gonna do, huh?” Dean asked, glaring up at his brother.

“Are you gonna kill me?” “You know what? I am sick of doing what you tell me to do,” Sam said. “We're no closer to finding Dad today than we were six months ago!”

“Well, then here. Let me make it easier for you,” Dean said and held out his Smith & Wesson toward Sam.

“Come on. Take it,” he said, shaking the gun towards Sam. “Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than rock salt.” Sam doesn’t move to take it, hesitating.

“Take it!!” he yelled at him. Sam pointed the gun at Dean's face. “You hate me that much?” Dean asked, voice quiet. “You think you could kill your own brother?

Then go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!” Sam pulled the trigger. The chamber is empty. He tried again.

And once more before Harry quickly calls out ” **Petrificus Totalus** ”, binding Sam’s body. A “ **Stupefy** ” knocked Sam out.

Harry quickly moved to Dean and used some healing spells on him. “Thanks,” Dean mumbled.

“What should we do with Sam? If he wakes and we are still looking for Ellicott bones, he could attack us again.

Fighting one spirit this bad is hard enough, it’s going to be even harder if we have to fight Sam at the same time.”

“I know that, Dean,” Harry said with a nod.

“You go after Ellicott, and I’ll deal with Sam. In fact, I think I may have a way to reach him and undo the damage Ellicott did.”

“Alright,” Dean said with a nod.

“But be careful and try not to hurt my brother too much, okay?” He moved to stand over Sam, shaking his head a little.

“Man, I'm not going to give you a loaded pistol,” he muttered. He crouched down and patted his brother’s shoulder.

“Sorry, Sammy,” he said before standing and headed out to find Ellicott’s bones. Harry moved slowly towards Sam.

“Hang on, Sam. It’s time for you to really wake up and free yourself. I bet this would make Snape happy,” he muttered to himself and pointed the Elder wand at Sam’s forehead, performing a “ **Legilimens** ”. Harry was fully naked in Sam’s mind-scape as he took in the sights of the grey stormy background. It looked much different than when Harry was normally there training Sam’s mind. As Harry walked closer, he could see Sam. He was also fully naked, tied up on a weird hospital bed. There were cuts all over his body, some were bigger then others.

There were burns as well, part of his hair was shaved off. “Oh, gods, Sam,” Harry whispered in horror. He moved towards Sam, intent to free him.

He heard a voice saying “You can’t save him. He is almost now complexly under my power.” The spirit of Elliot appeared. He was glowing blue all over his warped appearance.

“We will see that about,” Harry said. “Dean will take care what’s left of you in the real world and I’ll deal with the rest of you here personally!” he said, voice a low dangerous growl.

Elliot moved to attack Harry like he did with Sam, but he didn’t count on the fact Harry had dealt with mental battles before. He was also an angry wizard and lover to boot.

But Harry reacted a lot faster here then in the real world and wandlessly called out. “ **Reducto**!” and “ **Scruge**!”. The combined mix of spells and charms blasted the spirit of Elliot aside and destroyed this version of him here in Sam’s mind-scape. With a scream, Ellicott vanished into nothingness.

“It’s up to you now, Dean,” Harry said out loud to himself. He quickly moved to Sam’s side and waved his hand, casting a wandless enervate. “Harry, is that you? Sam asked in confusion, blinking and looking around. “Yes, it’s me Sam,” Harry said, leaning closer.

“We are in your mind. Here anything is possible… with your limited training, you were taken over by the spirit of Elliot. Do you remember?” he asked. “Oh, gods I do!” Sam said, voice soft and horrified. “I almost hurt you. And… Dean! I said some awful things to him,” he whispered, so upset. “Shhh, it’s alright, love,” Harry soothed, brushing Sam’s hair back.

“It’ll be fine, you’ll see. Can you get up?” “I—I will try,” Sam muttered. He managed to sit up but he was too tired to stand up fully. He flopped back down on the bed.

“Sam,” Harry said, urging Sam up. “We can’t be here for long. Two people shouldn’t be in one person’s mind-scape for too long. There are dangers to both people who stay longer then they should—it’s very tasking on the body and mind.” Sam looked really worried; he had forgotten that bit of info.

“What can we do?” Sam asked, trying—and failing—to get up again. “Sam, if you laid with me here… you could temporally share my powers which would give you the strength for you to get out of safely and return to the real world.” “Lie… with you?” Sam asked, confused for a moment. Then shocked.

“You mean as in have sex, in here? Is that even possible?” Harry nodded his head. “Okay, love,” Sam said. “Let’s do this and get out of here.”

**There is a weird metal slash lemon ahead—you have been warned.**

Harry walked towards Sam, who was still sitting on the hospital bed. He leaned over his boyfriend and started to kiss him. Sam returned the favour a bit unsure as he never done this here. He began to rub his hands along Harry’s chest, feeling his lover’s slim, hairy chest. Harry’s hands were all over him as well; sliding along his body, groping Sam’s firm abs and down his muscular chest. Sam lowered his head and started to suck Harry off. Harry moaned at the feeling of what his lover was doing to him. “Sam,” Harry panted.

“Stop.” Sam slowly brought his head up off Harry’s lap with a pop. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked. “Nothing,” Harry said softly, reassuring Sam.

“To share my powers with you, you will have to take me here,” he told his lover. Sam gave Harry a quick shy grin and kissed him, letting Harry have a taste of himself.

He watched as Harry crawled into his lap, getting into position. He held himself steady as Harry slowly lowered himself onto Sam’s big cock. Sam gently eased his way forward inside his boyfriend, helping guide the pace with hands on Harry’s hips. Slowly but surely he was buried all the way, his balls resting against Harry’s tight ass.

They both moaned at the feeling of it; it was unreal, the feeling was unlike anything they felt in the real world.

As Sam started to thrust back and forward inside Harry, they both started glowing; Harry with a silver light shining all over his naked body as a golden light started to surround Sam.

Sam was beginning to feel stronger then he ever did before, while Harry was staring to feel weaker, as the silver light on Harry dimmed, the gold light on

Sam grew to such a bright light it was like a small sun and suddenly Sam gave a quick hard thrust and came inside his boyfriend.

That was all Harry needed to cum as well as he shot his load all over the both of them. Sam pulled out of Harry and suddenly they both vanished without a trace.

**The weird metal slash lemon is over.**

Harry woke up and quickly freed Sam, who woke up with a start. “Harry! What we saw, what happened in there—Did that really happen?”

“Yes, Sam, it did,” Harry said with a nod. “What do you think?” he asked, looking Sam over.

“Um, let me get back to you on that later,” Sam said, averting his eyes. “We better find Dean,” he said and they took off with a run.

Dean began looking around the room, pushing back ragged curtains with his pistol. Dr. Ellicott glided past, but Dean didn't notice. He was too busy looking at a tuft of something poking out of the corner of a closed cupboard and moved closer. He opened the door to find a mummified corpse and flinched back from the smell, gagging. “Oh, that's just gross,” Dean said in disgust, grimacing. He started salting the body, covering it thoroughly.

“Soak it up,” he muttered. Dean dropped the salt container and grabbed a small container of kerosene, squirting the body just as thoroughly. In the background his flashlight flickered, unnoticed. A gurney flew across the room and knocked him to the ground. Dr. Ellicott flickered in front of Dean, grabbed his face and his hands lit up.

“Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you. I'm going to make you all better,” Ellicott said with a smile. Dean struggled to reach his bag with one hand, found his lighter, flicked it open and sparked it and tossed it at the mummified body. Dr. Ellicott let go of Dean as his remains start to burn.

Dean crawled out of the way and watched as Dr. Ellicott's ghost turned black and fell to the ground, crumbling on impact.

The door banged open, Sam and Harry rushing into the room. “Dean!” Sam and Harry call out. “Nice timing you guys… I could’ve used your help a few minutes ago,” Dean said sarcastically. Dean looked over at them as he flexed his jaw, wincing at the pain.

“You're not going to try and kill me, are ya?” he asked, eying his brother warily. Sam raised a hand. “Nope.”

“Good,” Dean said, nodding. “Because that would be awkward.”

“Come on, you two,” Harry said. “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

He grabbed and held Sam’s hand as they exit. It’s daybreak by the time Sam, Dean and Harry make it outside.

“Thanks, guys,” Kat said, looking at them all. “Yeah,” Gavin nodded his agreement. “Thanks. And thanks for getting us out safe, Jess.” “No more haunted asylums, okay?” Jess told them. They nodded sheepishly and turned, walking towards their car.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam said, getting Dean’s attention. His brother turned to look at him. “I'm sorry, man. I said some awful things back there—“ “You remember all that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said, nodding. “It's like, I couldn't control it. But I didn't mean it, any of it,” he added. “You didn't, huh?” Dean asked. “No, of course not!” Sam immediately denied. He looked at his brother intently,

“Do we need to talk about this?” Dean moved to get in the Impala, rolling his eyes a little. “No, Sam. I'm not really in the sharing and caring kinda mood. I just wanna get some sleep,” he said.

They all head back to the motel for a well deserved, and much needed, long sleep.

**A/N coming soon: Chapter 14. Any thoughts on what I should cover next? I’m a bit stuck…**


End file.
